Mamá por primera vez
by Willou
Summary: Naruhina. Una historia que comienza con la noticia de que Hinata está embarazada y que continuará con los problemas y obstáculos que conlleva tal noticia.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Este es el primer fic que escribo. La verdad estoy muy nerviosa por publicar este fic, pero me encantaría que lo leyeran y me dieran su opinión. Esta idea se me vino a la mente ya que me encantan los bebés y el naruhina, así que esa será la pareja principal (también aparecerán otras a lo largo que avance la historia). Sin más que decir, lean y opinen, por favor.

PD: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.

**Mamá por primera vez**

No… no puede ser… - se dijo para sí la morena en casi un susurro.

No… no… no… - se volvía a repetir, tratando de convencerse que lo que veía no era cierto.

En realidad ella no esperaba ese tipo de noticia, es decir, siempre se había desmayado por su estúpida timidez. Todos en su casa se habían acostumbrado a verla caer de un momento a otro, pero como su médico siempre decía "_eres una chica un poco nerviosa… jaja… debes controlar tu respiración sino tendrás que aprender a vivir en el suelo… jaja…_". No le cabía en su cabeza que ahora que pronto saldría de la enseñanza media, tendría un bebé.

No puedo creer que tendré un bebé - se decía mientras secaba sus lagrimas. A decir verdad comenzó a llorar desde que compró ese test de embarazo. "_Necesito a Naruto"_ fue lo único que pudo pasar por su cabeza.

La chica salió de su habitación y miró el pasillo. Al parecer no había nadie en casa. Se calmó un poco. "_Creo que nadie me ha escuchado_" suspiró tranquila, pues con los nervios no había pensado que su familia podría escuchar sus sollozos. "_Aunque no se hubieran inmutado_" se dijo mentalmente para salir de su casa. Así es, su familia no la tomaba en cuenta: su padre no le dirigía la palabra a menos que fuera para regañarla o para recordarle que lo había decepcionado, su hermana nunca le escuchó gracias a que su padre se había encargado de formar una imagen muy equivocada de lo que Hinata era y su primo la había odiado por lo mismo, sin embargo este último tiempo y gracias a su amado logró hablar con Neji y arreglar sus problemas. Pero, Neji no era su familia directamente, era sólo su primo, lo quería como si fuera su hermano, mas él no era más que eso, su primo.

Espero que esté en casa… - Hinata repetía mientras corría por toda la calle.

Al fin llegué… - dijo al parar frente a un pequeño edificio. ¿Por qué tiene que vivir en el tercer piso? – Se decía mientras subía la escala lo más rápido que podía.

Al llegar al tercer piso y al estar frente a la puerta, pensó todo con más calma. ¿Cómo explicarle al despistado de su novio que pronto serían padres? En realidad no sabía que iba a empezar a hablar, pues lo difícil no sería decir "estoy embarazada", lo difícil sería decir "SEREMOS padres". Se suponía que ella y su novio se casarían como habían soñado, con una carrera y un trabajo estable, pero recién estaban en cuarto medio y ni siquiera pensaban en trabajar.

"_Bueno aquí voy_" – Pensó con decisión. Levantó su mano y golpeó la puerta.

¿Quién es? - Se escuchó desde el interior.

Naruto, soy yo… -

¿Hinata? ¿Qué haces aquí? – El chico dijo con sorpresa mientras abría la puerta.

Naruto… yo… -

¡Pero no te quedes ahí pasa! – Dijo muy emocionado el rubio. Siempre que Hinata lo visitaba lo llenaba de alegría. Ella lo era todo para él.

Hinata sólo atinó a mirar hacia el suelo. No lograba moverse, sus piernas no le respondían y sus brazos le pesaban más de lo que podía sostener.

¿Qué sucedió…? – Naruto le preguntó con preocupación. Él la conocía a la perfección, los dos años que habían estado juntos más los años que fueron amigos le ayudaron a aprender cada gesto, movimiento o palabra y el significado que conllevaba cada uno.

… -

¿Qué sucede…? - Volvía a preguntar, sólo que esta vez lo hizo con más fuerza. Tenía la impresión de que "su suegro" era el responsable del estado de su novia. En realidad siempre que Hinata llegaba a su casa sin aviso, su padre la había regañado o, en algunos casos, la había golpeado.

Naruto, yo… necesito hablar de un asunto muy importante… - Dijo aún no muy convencida de lo que tenía que decir.

Espero que no sea acerca de tu padre, si es eso yo mismo iré a tu casa y conocerá al demonio que llevo dentro… - Dijo muy enojado. El sólo recordar que Hinata llegó muchas veces muy dañada (psicológica y en algunos casos físicamente) y que no podía hacer nada porque su amada le rogaba que no hiciera alguna locura y siempre dando la escusa de que su padre los separaría si lo provocaba, hacía que le hirviera la sangre.

No sé si mi padre se relacione con lo que hablaremos - Hinata trató de escucharse más calmada, ya que si su novio seguía pensando que su padre le habría hecho daño, él era capaz de irse directo hacia su casa y golpear a cualquiera que se cruzara por su camino. "_Trata de que no se altere, el muy tonto no se da cuenta de lo que hace cuando está furioso…"._ Recordó como el mejor amigo de Naruto le daba consejos acerca de su amado.

¿…? - Miraba a su novia con duda, mientras le agarraba la mano y la arrastraba hacia el interior de su departamento.

¿No quieres entrar? Aquí no lograremos hablar… los vecinos son muy chismosos - Dijo esto último en un susurro que hizo que Hinata mostrara una pequeña sonrisa. Naruto sabía cómo alegrar a su chica, a su pequeña princesa.

Sí… sí… entremos - Hinata por fin lograba mover sus piernas, al mismo tiempo que su novio besaba sus labios al pasar por el marco de la puerta.

Y bien, ¿qué es de lo que quieres hablarme? – Dijo sin rodeos el muchacho. A él le gustaba que le dijeran las cosas de frente e inmediatamente.

Naruto, sabes que no me he sentido muy bien este último tiempo ¿verdad? –

¡No me digas que te vas a morir! – Le gritaba y abrazaba a la vez, ya que estaban sentados en el sofá que se encontraba en el vestíbulo de su departamento.

¡¿Qué? – Respondía la chica con un nerviosismo que Naruto pudo notar. No, no… - Se calmó para seguir hablando. Lo que sucede es que tú… yo… - Se arrepintió en el último segundo, tendría que pensar muy bien las palabras.

Si no estás enferma, ¿qué te sucede?... El pasado mes has estado viviendo en el suelo… jajaja – Reía con nerviosismo. No le gustaba ver a su amada débil y con marcas de todas las caídas que había tenido. En el fondo, él estaba muy preocupado por lo acontecido, pero no quería bombardear a Hinata con todas las preguntas que siempre le hacían sus amigas acerca de su salud. Él sabía que ella le negaría toda información. Ella nunca gustó de preocupar a las personas, es por eso que jamás se dio cuenta de lo pasaba en su casa hasta que llegó a conocerla mejor y, por descuido de Sakura, escuchó la verdad. El padre de Hinata la odiaba porque su hija no cumplió con sus expectativas y lograba expresar todo el enojo que sentía, sin importarle los sentimientos de su princesa. Sin embargo, ese no es un motivo suficiente para odiar a una hija, debe haber un motivo mucho más importante. Siempre se repetía lo mismo cuando Hinata llegaba como hoy.

Sí… jajaja… Hoy me decidí a corroborar lo que sospechaba… - Miró a Naruto esperando que él leyera sus ojos y no tener que explicar la situación.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Preguntó más intrigado.

… mmm… -

¿…? – El chico arqueó una ceja.

Desde ahora en adelante me pareceré mucho a Sakura e Ino y no sólo yo sino que también tú te parecerás a Sasuke y a Sai y los seis tendremos algo en común – Habló con la mayor seriedad y facilidad que pudo lograr.

Naruto la miró serio. No pronunció ninguna palabra durante unos minutos, Hinata pensaba que Naruto había tomado la noticia muy bien hasta que el chico decidió abrir la boca.

Sabes, no entendí lo último que dijiste – Decía mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa de confusión.

Hinata muy sorprendida, sólo atinó a sonreír. Su rubio tenía una cabeza muy dura. Mientras tanto el muchacho veía como su novia le tomaba de las manos. Ella se dio cuenta que la mejor forma de hacer que el chico comprendiera la situación, era decir sólo una frase.

Seremos padres… - Por qué no dijo esto desde un principio. Se hubiera evitado todo el esfuerzo de más.

Naruto abrió sus ojos hasta más no poder. "Seremos padres". Nunca pensó que esa frase la escucharía a tan corta edad. Es cierto que es un cabeza dura, pero hasta él sabía el significado de ella. Hinata estaba embarazada y él era el responsable de su estado.

Naruto, ¿estás bien? – Preguntó con miedo de la respuesta. La verdad es que ella no pensaba que Naruto la dejaría sola, aun así no evitaba sentir miedo.

Hinata… yo… -

"_No, por favor no me digas que me dejarás. No creo que lo hagas, pero…_" – No terminó la frase dentro de su cabeza cuando sintió que los labios de su amado hacían contacto con los propios. Al principio se sorprendió, pero luego se dejó llevar. En ese beso, él trasmitió todo lo que sentía con la noticia: preocupación, miedo y felicidad… Felicidad, sí felicidad, el rubio desde pequeño soñaba con tener una familia propia, claro que no a la edad de 17 años, aunque eso no le interesaba mucho, tener una familia con Hinata no sabía cómo, pero lo hizo sentirse el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

Después de ese lindo beso, no se separaron de inmediato sino que el rubio acurrucó a la morena sobre sus piernas y se recostaron en el sofá sin decir nada. Pasaron las horas y con ellas se fueron las fuerzas de la chica, haciendo que esta cayera en un profundo sueño. Naruto miraba cada sección de su cuerpo. No había tenido el tiempo de observar cada curva, lo bien formada que estaban hasta que llegó a su vientre, aunque no estaba descubierto la blusa que usaba la chica era lo bastante ajustada para notarlo fácilmente. De pronto un pensamiento le vino a la mente, en ese vientre estaba creciendo el fruto del amor entre él y ella. Dos sensaciones le dominaban, felicidad y miedo.

Esas horas le habían ayudado a pensar mucho mejor las cosas. Pudo comprender lo que Hinata quería decir con que pronto se parecería a Sakura e Ino y él a Sasuke y Sai, pues Sakura e Ino también estaban embarazadas.

"_Y pensar que yo interrogaba a Sasuke para saber si conocía de preservativos_" – Rió para sí.

Sakura e Ino tenían alrededor de cinco meses. Eso era raro, ya que habían quedado embarazadas en el mismo momento, además de que las dos eran mejores amigas. En el liceo, los profesores y muchos de sus compañeros sabían de ello por lo que muchas veces las miraban mal y las trataban como si tuvieran alguna enfermedad contagiosa. A ellas no les importaba, ya que sus novios, Hinata y Naruto y, no hasta hace mucho, sus padres las apoyaban.

"_Ojalá que no te traten igual que a las chicas_" – El rubio se dijo con algo de melancolía. Ya había pensado en la reacción de su suegro. "_Ufff… por lo menos estarás conmigo y no dejaré que te pase nada_" – Terminó de decirse para luego quedarse dormido al lado de la que sería parte de su futura familia.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Hace unos momentos leí los comentarios que dejaron y ¡se los agradezco mucho! De verdad que me dan motivación para seguir escribiendo (aunque llevo escritos algunos capítulos). Me gustaría que cualquier sugerencia respecto la gramática y ortografía me la señalaran. Y ojalá que les guste este capítulo y de nuevo ¡Muchas Gracias por sus comentarios!

PD: el nombre de Minerva, en realidad fue un error mío al escribir (es que estaba viendo una película y se me pegó el nombre), en realidad debe ser sustituido por Hinata. Gracias Onigan por preguntar.

Otro día comenzaba para Naruto y con ello, encontrarse con su novia. Cada día que pasaba se enamoraba más de su chica, y pensar que un principio ni siquiera la notaba, sólo tenía ojos para Sakura. Menos mal que las palabras de Hinata le abrieron los ojos y dejaron que esa chica entrara en su vida. "_Te amo, Naruto. Siempre lo he hecho y jamás lo dejaré de hacer._" Esas palabras resonaban aún en su cabeza, en un principio fueron como si una daga atravesara su corazón, nadie lo había querido y preocupado de esa manera. No podía negar que Sasuke y Sakura, sus mejores amigos, siempre lo apoyaron y quisieron, no desde un principio claro está, pero lo quisieron con el tiempo. No podía olvidarse de su profesor de básica y su padrino, cada uno apoyándolo a su forma, aunque preferiría que su padrino no lo incitara a caer en el pecado. Luego esas palabras tomaron otro significado, le mostraron lo ciego que fue durante toda su vida y le mostraron el camino que debía y quería seguir: el amor junto a Hinata. Qué irónico, él pensando en eso en vez de empezar a planificar su tiempo. Sí, ahora que su novia estaba embarazada tenía que encontrar un trabajo de medio tiempo para comenzar ahorrar para su pequeña familia, si bien no sufría económicamente, un bebé necesitaba de muchas cosas y no iba a permitir que su "querido suegro" se hiciera cargo de los gastos y le recalcara durante toda su vida que no fue capaz de mantener a su familia y menos que se creyera el dueño de la vida de su novia y de paso la de él.

¡Rayos llegaré tarde! – Gritó el rubio. Mientras pensaba no se dio cuenta de que ya eran las 7:45 y en menos de 15 minutos tendría que llegar a clases o sino lo suspenderían por tres días.

¡Rayos, rayos, rayos! – Seguía gritando, mientras cerraba la puerta y corría escala abajo. No puedo llegar tarde… no puedo llegar tarde, menos hoy que es el primer día de mi nueva vida… - Se decía para sí. Había decidido ser más responsable por Hinata y su bebé. Un bebé… jajaja – Rió tiernamente. Sólo pensar en eso lo llenaba de alegría.

Naruto se dirigió al liceo, en el camino se encontró con Sasuke y los dos corrieron hacia el establecimiento. Al parecer los dos pensaron mucho esa mañana.

¡Buenos días! – Dijo el rubio al llegar a su salón.

Mhp… si buenos días… - Dijo el moreno. A veces le avergonzaba que su mejor amigo fuera tan eufórico, pero lo quería tal como era, aunque no lo demostraba, debía de proteger su imagen.

¡Sasuke, Naruto! – Les gritó Sakura. Estaba sentada al lado de Hinata junto a la ventana y delante de Ino.

Parece que se les hizo tarde, ¿no? – Dijo Sai, quien estaba sentado al lado de Ino, un chico muy pálido y con un rostro inexpresivo.

Sí… - Susurró Hinata al mismo tiempo que miraba a su novio. Eso siempre fue lo que le encantó del rubio. Nunca se echaba a morir por un problema sino que lo enfrentaba de la mejor manera posible. Eso la reconfortaba.

Naruto y Sasuke habían olvidado que su profesor llegaría un poco más tarde de lo normal. Los dos estaban concentrados en otro asunto. Los amigos se acercaron a sus novias y las saludaron como debían, para ocupar sus lugares delante de ellas.

Sasuke, ¿me acompañarás al hospital hoy? – Preguntó Sakura al aludido, pues debía de hacerse la ecografía de los cinco meses.

Sabes que iría aunque no me lo hubieses preguntado. Nos iremos juntos después de clases – Dijo con su rostro más rojo que un tomate. Aún no se acostumbraba a que su chica estuviera embarazada y que no podía ser duro con ella o de seguro ella lloraría toda la semana. "_Malditas hormonas_" pensó. Sin embargo, eso sólo era una excusa, ya que en el fondo le encantaba tratarla con cariño.

Todos rieron con ese comentario. No se acostumbraban a ese cambio en Sasuke, de un cubito de hielo a una persona normal.

Hinata, ¿cómo te sientes hoy?- Preguntó Naruto un poco nervioso, pues con Hinata acordaron no decirle nada a sus amigos hasta que fueran al hospital y confirmaran lo que decía el test.

Bien… creo que no me desmayaré con tanta frecuencia ahora… jajaja… - Rió bajito.

¿Se puede saber por qué? – Preguntó la rubia, quien se entrometía en conversaciones que no le incumbían.

Bu-ueno… lo q-que p-pasa es… - Tartamudeó la morena.

Lo que pasa es que hoy la acompañaré al hospital porque tiene cita con su doctor y sabremos qué remedios tendremos que comprar para controlar sus desmayos – Dijo el rubio, antes que Hinata dijera algo más. "_Fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Ojalá me crean"_ pensó.

¿De verdad?... Por fin alguien hará algo por ti Hinata. Ya estamos bastantes preocupados con tus caídas – Dijo muy seria la rubia.

Sí, que bueno. Tú sabes que no nos gusta que estés enferma y menos si no sabes lo que te sucede – Terminó de decir la peli rosa.

"_Menos mal_". Sí, es por eso que le pedí a Naruto que me acompañara, ustedes saben que mi padre está muy ocupado y… - Mencionó la morena.

¡Típico de tu padre Hinata! Nunca se preocupa por ti. Si lo veo por ahí voy a… - Dijo muy enfadada la peli rosa.

¡Vamos a golpearlo! – Gritaron al mismo tiempo los dos rubios.

En ese momento entró el profesor y les reprendió.

Srta. Yamanaka y Sr. Uzumaki, está es una sala de clases no una feria, así que por favor tengan un poco de respeto y más usted Srta. Con su estado, aunque me no me sorprende, ya que las palabras irresponsabilidad y error están escritos en su frente – Dijo el profesor muy serio. En el fondo no soportaba tener a las dos chicas embarazadas en su clase, si fuera por él las hubiera expulsado inmediatamente. Esas últimas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de los seis amigos. Todos se sentían identificados con ellas.

Disculpe profesor, pero creo que no debería referirse así a Ino, pues no es pecado tener un hijo – Dijo Sai, quien se había parado furioso para defender a su novia.

Todos los del salón voltearon a verlo. Nadie se esperaba que Sai, un chico callado y tranquilo se enfrentara al profesor sin ningún pudor.

¿Qué quiere decir?, yo no me he referido a la Srta. Yamanaka de ninguna forma – Dijo el profesor con una expresión de "ya verás cuando te suspenda por faltarme el respeto".

Yo creo que todos nos dimos cuenta que se dirigió a Ino con un tono de burla. Usted no es más que una persona sin escrúpulos y eso que es profesor. Debería de dar el ejemplo – Dijo elevando la voz.

Todos en el salón estaban tan sorprendidos como el profesor. Sus amigos aún más, en verdad que nunca escucharon a Sai reclamar por algo, sólo se quedaba callado o hacia un comentario gracioso, mas en ese momento se había transformado por defender a su novia.

¡¿Qué? – Se escuchó gritar al profesor al mismo tiempo que se dirigía hacia Sai para darle una bofetada.

Las chicas cerraron sus ojos, esperando el momento del impacto. Los chicos miraban cada movimiento, esperando que Sai le golpeara también. Sin embargo, no sucedió nada. El profesor se detuvo en el último momento. Siempre tuvo la fama de ser el maestro más intimidante, pero no era un salvaje, además si golpeaba a un alumno arriesgaría su puesto, ya que este último tiempo los estudiantes siempre tenían el favor si se trataba de golpes. Nadie le defendería y menos le creerían que el chico más tranquilo del liceo lo había insultado, claro sin garabatos, pero lo hizo parecer un idiota.

Es mejor que salgas de mi vista… Ve a la inspectoría ¡ahora! – Dijo furioso el hombre.

Sai tomó su mochila y su croquera y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Ino le miró y comenzó a llorar, haciendo que Sai se detuviera y la abrazara.

No llores… - Le dijo a la rubia

No puedo evitarlo… - Respondió entre sollozos.

Srta. Hyuga, lleve a su compañera al baño… - Ordenó el profesor. Sr. Aburame usted se quedará a cargo de la clase en mi ausencia y se ocupará de que todos lean el capítulo cinco de su texto de Historia. Cuando regrese habrá preguntas orales con nota al libro – Concluyó mientras salía del salón junto a Sai, Ino y Hinata.

Naruto ocupó su lugar y se dirigió a sus compañeros.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –

No lo sé… nunca escuché a Sai tan furioso – Se encogía de brazos la peli rosa. Aunque se lo merecía por tratarla así – Dijo con molestia.

Me quitaste las palabras. Yo pensé lo mismo. Nadie tiene el derecho de juzgar a otras personas y menos por tener un bebé – Le dijo a su mejor amiga.

Oye, ¿y ese cambio? Hace apenas unos días aun me preguntabas si conocía los preservativos – Dijo Sasuke muy sorprendido.

¡¿Qué le dijiste? ¡Aquí tienes tus preservativos! – Le decía Sakura mientras golpeaba a Naruto en la cabeza, dejándole una protuberancia muy notoria.

¡Auch! Sakura no me golpees, sólo fue una bromita –

Una bromita, si claro, aquí tienes otra bromita – Mientras le golpeaba de nuevo.

Sakura, no te alteres, le harás daño al bebé – Dijo Sasuke muy autoritario. Debía ser así en ese momento o capaz su bebé nacería ahí mismo.

Está bien… te salvaste por poco… - Dijo esto en un susurro.

Sasuke, ves lo que me sucede cuando abres tu bocota, además sólo eran una bromitas. Tú sabes que yo los apoyo de verdad y cuando nazca su bebé espero ser al primero que le presenten, jajaja – Finalizó el rubio.

Las clases pasaron como debían. A Sai lo suspendieron por el resto del día por faltarle el respeto a su profesor, aunque el inspector nunca supo lo que había dicho. Al parecer el profesor no quiso mencionar nada y Sai no quiso meter en problemas a Ino. Ya tenía suficiente con los desprecios de sus compañeros. Ino se tranquilizó y les explicó a sus compañeros que sus lagrimas provenían de la felicidad y orgullo que sentía por Sai al haberla defendido. Al final de clases Ino se dirigió a su casa en compañía de Sai, quien la había esperado toda la tarde, y los demás tomaron un taxi hacia el hospital, cortesía de Sasuke, quien propuso que no quería llegar tarde a la ecografía de su hijo.

Muchas gracias por pagar el taxi – Agradeció Hinata, regalándole una gran sonrisa.

Si, si. Muchas gracias, yo pagaré la próxima, jajaja – Rió el rubio.

De nada… - Susurró Sasuke, con el rostro muy rojo, que no fue desapercibido por parte de su novia.

Es mejor irnos, Sasuke. Adiós chicos, nos vemos mañana – Decía mientras tomaba la mano de su novio.

Adiós – Fue lo único que pronunció Sasuke.

¡Adiós! ¡Suerte! ¡No se olviden de preguntar si será hombre o mujer! – Les gritó el rubio.

Naruto, es mejor que subamos al cuarto piso o sino perderé la cita – Dijo la pelinegra al mismo tiempo que alzaba su mano, despidiéndose de sus amigos.

¡Es verdad! ¡Vámonos rápido! – Gritó emocionado el rubio. Ya se imaginaba cuando él supiera el sexo de su bebé. Si fuera un hombre, le enseñaría a jugar fútbol y si fuera mujer, también le enseñaría fútbol y a pelear para que se defendiera de todos esos babosos que quisieran salir con ella porque de seguro sería igual de hermosa que Hinata.

Naruto, ¿en qué piensas? –

¿Mmm? –

No has dicho nada desde que llegamos al cuarto piso y… -

¿Yo?... pues sólo imaginaba de qué sexo será nuestro hijo – Terminó de decir mientras esbozaba esa gran sonrisa que derretía a Hinata como si fuese un helado en un caluroso día de verano.

Te amo… - Le dijo al rubio en un susurro mientras le abrazaba.

Yo también… -

Srta. Hyuga, por favor pase que la espera el doctor – Le llamó la enfermera.

Es hora… - Dijo Hinata.

Vamos… - Le dijo Naruto, colocando un tierno beso en la pelinegra.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! Antes que nada quisiera agradecer todos los comentarios. Gracias por tomarse un tiempo para darme sus buenos deseos (ahora sí que estoy demasiado nerviosa, espero que este fic le guste a todos). También me gustaría decir que no odio a Hiashi, pero siempre debe haber un personaje malvado, ¿no? En fin, espero que este capítulo les guste y ojalá que no duden en hacer llegar sus opiniones (es mi primer fic y es la primera vez que escribo, así que cada palabra es muy importante para mí).

PD: Este capítulo es la unión de dos (se suponía que eran dos) seguiré la opinión de poison girl 29 para que lean un poquito más n.n (yo también me quedé con ganas de leer más con varios de los fics que hay en esta gran comunidad). También me gustaría decirles que trataré de subir los todos los capítulos en un corto tiempo (Aún no termino la historia), ya que tal vez más adelante no tenga suficiente tiempo y no me gustaría que mi primer fic quedara inconcluso n.n (quiero que todo salga bien).

...

Muy bien. Creo que has seguido todos mis consejos, ¿verdad? – Mencionó el doctor.

Sí. Me he preocupado mucho de mi bebé. No quiero que le pase algo por un descuido mío – Respondió la peli rosa, a la vez que se paraba para limpiar su barriga de ese líquido transparente.

Me da mucho gusto escuchar eso. Sabes, hoy en día, las chicas de tu edad no se preocupan de sus bebés. Pareciera que estar embarazadas es como un resfrío que no necesita de mayores cuidados, y están muy equivocadas, claro que no hay que exagerar… jajaja – Comentó el doctor. Le encantaba saber que sus pacientes se cuidaban cómo debían y más si sus parejas las ayudaban.

Gracias… - Dijo Sakura.

¿Y qué piensa el futuro padre?, en unos meses más podrás enseñarle a jugar fútbol, jajaja –

Mhp… -

Vaya, parece que tu novio no es de muchas palabras… - Le susurró a Sakura, haciendo que esta riera bajito.

No es eso es que estamos muy emocionados de que sea un niño y además que esté muy sano – Dijo la chica, mirando a su novio.

Sí, así es… - Murmuró Sasuke, desviando su mirada.

Me alegro. Bien, sigue mis indicaciones y te esperaré el próximo mes. Cualquier dolor o anormalidad, ya tienes mi número y el de mi secretaria, ¿ok? – Le dijo el doctor mientras le abría la puerta.

Sí, muchas gracias. Adiós – La chica le dio un corto abrazo al doctor.

Adiós - Se despidió el pelinegro.

La pareja salió del hospital directo a la casa de la joven. Tenían que darle la noticia a sus padres que serían abuelos de Sousuke (Así llamarán a su bebé). En ese momento, Naruto y Hinata salían de la consulta del doctor y bajaban las escaleras.

¿Cómo te sientes?... – Fue lo único que pudo articular Naruto.

Bien… en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que fuera mentira… -

¿Acaso no querías tener un hijo mío…? – Dijo con un rostro muy deprimido.

¡No, no es eso! –

Entonces… - Siguió con la misma expresión.

Es que no me dejaste terminar… -

¿…? – Le miró sorprendido.

En el fondo tenía la esperanza de que fuera mentira, pero fue cuando me hice el test… estaba muy sorprendida y no sabía qué hacer… luego, pude darme cuenta que tener un bebé es el regalo más lindo que me hubieran dado y más si era junto a ti, porque este pequeño que llevo en mi vientre es la semilla que plantamos con nuestro amor… - Terminó de decir con una gran sonrisa que hizo que el rubio la abrazara y besara como nunca lo había hecho.

Sabes que te amo con toda mi vida y que no te dejaré sola – Le dijo, mirándola directamente a los ojos, ya que la elevó a su altura porque ella era unos centímetros más baja.

Sí, igual que yo… -

Naruto llevó a Hinata a su casa, no deseaba que su padre la volviera a castigar por no llegar temprano a casa. Hinata se despidió de su novio en la puerta e ingresó en ella.

"_Todo está muy callado… más de lo normal_" – Pensaba al mismo tiempo que cruzaba el pasillo.

Hinata – Alguien le llamaba.

¿S-sí? – Esperaba que no fuera su padre.

Hinata, mi tío quiere verte en su despacho. Menos mal que estabas aquí – Le dijo su primo Neji.

¿Quiere verme? – Dijo muy sorprendida. "_Espero que no esté molesto_" pensó con nerviosismo.

No te preocupes, parece que no está molesto… - Murmuró su primo al mismo tiempo que se dirigía a su habitación.

Neji sabía cómo se sentía Hinata. En realidad no le gustaba que su tío la tratara así, aunque él también lo había hecho, pero este último tiempo pudo conocer mejor a su prima y ver que ella era una delicada muñeca. Es por eso que siempre que su tío le llamaba para saber de Hinata, él mentía para que no hubiera problemas.

Hinata caminó con nerviosismo, tocó la puerta y esperó la respuesta.

Pase –

Padre, ¿deseabas verme? – Preguntaba mientras entraba al despacho y cerraba la puerta.

Sí. Tengo un asunto muy importante que tenemos que discutir –Dijo Hiashi muy serio.

¿Qué asunto…? – Dijo con un tono muy bajo, apenas audible.

Lo que sucede es que tendré que salir a un viaje de negocios indefinido y me llevaré a Hanabi conmigo, ya que estudiará en donde arribemos. Tú sabes que ella se adapta fácilmente a situaciones complicadas, además que ella no será un estorbo como tú – Terminó de decir, haciendo énfasis a la última frase.

Hinata escuchó con melancolía. ¿Por qué su padre no la quería? Nunca encontró una respuesta. En ese momento comenzó a sentirse mal, todo le daba vueltas y sudaba frio.

¿Qué te sucede? – Dijo Hiashi sin preocupación.

N-nada… - Sólo eso pudo articular. No iba a permitir que su padre ganara de nuevo, viéndola caer con cada palabra que escapaba de su boca.

Entonces, me iré este fin de semana, por lo que Neji quedará a cargo. No debo recordarte que la reglas seguirán igual en esta casa y no creas que tendrás libre albedrío porque te estaré vigilando o capaz que termines igual a tus "amiguitas" y eso si que no lo permitiría –

"_Necesito irme ahora…"_ – Fue lo único que pensaba.

¿Entendiste? –

Sí… -

Muy bien, ahora retírate, ya no necesito de tu presencia – Le dijo con un tono sin sentimientos.

Hinata caminó lentamente a la puerta, salió del despacho y con la misma velocidad se dirigió a su cuarto. En un principio quería correr, pero sus piernas no le respondían. Las palabras de su padre le dolían mucho. Logró acostumbrarse a ellas, aun así le dolían con la misma intensidad, aun así prefería ser golpeada a ser tratada como si fuera un objeto. Cuando cerró la puerta de su cuarto, se desplomó en su cama. Tuvo mucha fuerza para mantenerse en pie hasta llegar a ella y no caer en el piso. Ahora ella pensaba en su bebé.

La semana pasó muy rápido. Llegó el fin de semana y con él se fue la cabeza de los Hyuga. Hiashi nunca estuvo de acuerdo con la relación que mantenía su hija con Naruto, pero no podía hacer nada ya que el rubio le pidió su permiso en una cena de las personas más importantes de Santa Bárbara (No sé si es una ciudad, pero me gusta el nombre) y Tsunade, la alcaldesa, quien tiene mucho poder, le escuchó y cómo el muchacho es el hijo del anterior alcalde, quien murió con su esposa años atrás, ella lo estimaba demasiado y no podía negarse enfrente de ella o tendría roces con la alcaldía, lo que dañaría notablemente su imagen y la de su empresa.

Se encontraban los seis amigos en la casa de Sasuke, pues se habían reunido porque tenían mucho de qué hablar y como Neji saldría con su novia Tenten, Hinata gozaría de varias horas sin tener que volver a casa, ya que su primo la iría a buscar en cuanto terminara su cita.

Así que se llamará Sousuke, que lindo nombre ¿no creen? – Mencionó Ino, quien comía un trozo de pastel.

Sí está muy lindo – Rió Hinata.

¿Y cómo se llamará tu bebé, Ino? – Preguntó Naruto.

Si es mujer obvio que se llamará Camille como la famosa modelo que se parece a mí y si es varón se llamará Ryoga – Dijo con orgullo la rubia.

Todos rieron con el comentario de la chica.

¿Qué es lo tan importante que tienen que contarlos la parejita? – Decía Sakura, señalando a Hinata y Naruto.

Si es verdad, ni siquiera nos han contado que les dijo el doctor. No me digan que Hinata está muy enferma y va a… ¡morir!- Ino empezó a gritar.

¡No! – Gritó con más fuerza Naruto. Lo que sucede es que… -

Estoy embarazada… - Dijo Hinata muy segura. Fue más fácil decirles a sus amigos que al propio Naruto.

No se escuchó ninguna palabra durante un tiempo. Sai sólo abrió la boca para dejar salir aire, no se le ocurría ningún comentario. Ino y Sakura abrieron sus ojos hasta más no poder, mientras miraban a Hinata. Sasuke se levantó, caminó hacia Naruto y le dio un golpe sin decir palabra alguna.

¡Auch! ¡¿Por qué me golpeas! – Le reclamó el rubio.

Me lo debías por haberte burlado de mí y este… - Levantó el brazo para golpear a su amigo, pero en vez de eso le dio una palmada en la espalda. Y este es para felicitarte – Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, apenas distinguible.

Gracias por apoyarme… - Dijo el rubio.

De nada, tú hiciste lo mismo por mí… -

Hinata, ¿por qué no nos dijiste que estabas embarazada? – Reclamaba la peli rosa.

Tal vez, Hinata no quería decir que Naruto tenía un pequeño p… -

¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso! – Le gritaba el rubio a Sai.

Te enojaste, eso quiere decir que es verdad, pues leí un libro que mencionaba el comportamiento del hombre y… -

¡Qué! - Gritó mucho más fuerte el rubio.

Tranquilo, Naruto. Sabemos que debes tener tus atributos, pero no queremos hablar de eso, ni hoy ni mañana ni nunca. Es asqueroso – Dijo Sasuke mientras hacía una mueca de asco.

Todos rieron con lo dicho. Hinata que estuvo callada durante la discusión decidió hablar.

Chicos… me gustaría que no comentaran esto… -

¿Qué sucede…? – Ino miraba interrogante a Hinata.

Ya me lo imagino… tu padre, ¿cierto? – Se escuchó a Sakura con mucha indignación.

Mi padre aún no lo sabe y si lo llega a saber por otros es capaz de cualquier cosa… ya me lo dijo… -

¡¿Cómo que te lo ha dicho? – Preguntó sorprendido Naruto. No le cabía en la cabeza que su "suegro" ya la hubiera amenazado.

Antes de que fuera de viaje, me llamó a su despacho y… y me dijo que me vigilaría para que no siguiera su ejemplo… lo siento chicas… - Hinata agachó su cabeza y comenzó a llorar.

No te preocupes… - Sakura abrazó a su amiga.

Sí, ya sabemos cómo es tu padre… -Agregó Ino y se unió al abrazo.

Disculpen por romper el momento, pero ¿cuánto meses tienes? – Dijo Sasuke. A veces no podía evitar ser grosero, sin embargo estaba pensando en otro asunto mucho más importante.

Tonto. Tiene casi un mes. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Respondió Naruto.

¿Y cuándo regresará tu padre? – Volvió a preguntar.

No lo sé… dijo que sería por un tiempo indefinido – Respondió Hinata.

Creo que tendrás muchos problemas, idiota – Mencionó Sasuke.

¿Por qué lo dices, tonto? – Preguntó el rubio.

Hiashi te matará y a Hinata le esperará una reserva en un internado – Dijo Sai muy serio, es decir, sin expresión alguna.

Todos lo miraron con miedo. Esa era la verdad. Apenas Hiashi se diera cuenta de que su hija mayor estaba embarazada se volvería una fiera e impediría que su hijo naciera.

Es lo mismo que estaba por decir – Comentó Sasuke. Me imagino que ya tienes pensado un plan para ese momento, ¿no? – Le preguntaba a su amigo.

¿Crees que soy un cabeza hueca? ¡Claro que tengo un plan, tonto! – Respondía Naruto. Primero, debo de buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo y ahorrar. Segundo cuando llegue el momento de hablar con Hiashi, lo haré con gusto y como sé que tomará la noticia muy mal, me llevaré a Hinata a vivir conmigo, claro si ella está de acuerdo –

Sabes que me iría contigo pase lo que pase… - Mencionó Hinata, mientras se paraba para acercarse a su novio. Ella prefería cien por ciento estar con Naruto que soportar una vida con los maltratos de su padre.

Sin embargo, hay un pequeño detalle… ¿cómo te llevarás a Hinata si ella es aún menor de edad y su padre tiene todo el derecho sobre ella? – Dijo Sakura con mucha seriedad.

Bueno, sólo les pediré a mis padres que me ayuden para que Hiashi regrese el mismo día del cumpleaños de Hinata o una fecha posterior – Decía el rubio al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a su novia.

Por fin piensas… - Dijo Sakura con una enorme sonrisa.

Todos rieron y siguieron hablando acerca de las nuevas vidas que venían en camino. ¿Quién pensaría que el destino los había juntado para apoyarse mutuamente? Es por eso que ese día prometieron permanecer juntos por el largo camino que les tocaría recorrer.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola! Sólo quisiera decirles que son demasiados lindos conmigo, de verdad muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo. ¡Muchísimas gracias! (En estos momentos estoy demasiado nerviosa porque quiero que todos disfruten de este fic). También quiero aclarar sus dudas: los padres de Naruto si están muertos (ojalá no hubiera sido así) pero Naruto habla como si fueran ángeles o algo así n.n; lo que quería decir Sai es que según él Naruto tiene un "pequeño amigo" (no sé si me entienden, es que como Sai no mide sus palabras en el anime, me gusta que diga lo que piensa); lo del doctor, si es un poco "amigable", es que aún no he conocido a un doctor que se preocupe y sea simpático de verdad, por lo menos lo puedo imaginar n.n. También me gustaría decirles que algunas de las situaciones que escribí están un poco basadas en mis experiencias (He visto como algunas de mis amigas que quedaron embarazadas fueron tratadas de esa manera por parte de los profesores o algunas veces de los apoderados); el nombre de Sousuke es bastante parecido a el de Sasuke, pero me gusta como suena (soske). En fin, sólo quiero decirles que de verdad estoy muy agradecida con cada uno de ustedes (no puedo evitarlo), espero que disfruten de este fic y podamos leerlos hasta el capítulo final.

PD: Sé que subí los capítulos un poco rápido, pero como dije antes no quiero dejar mi primer fic a medias (estoy de acuerdo con Onigan), ya que más adelante no tendré mucho tiempo para pasarme por aquí, a menos que los estudios me dieran un respiro. Sin embargo, tomaré el consejo de zeromtk y tal vez suba los capítulos con un tiempo de latencia mayor (Pero trataré que no sea demasiado). Una cosita más, traté de que mis capítulos quedaran más largos, pero sí que es difícil, aun uniendo dos, así que espero que no les disguste. Saludos. Y quisiera decirle a Lavi-Hime que no he visto D. Gray-man, ¿es bueno? (Es que nunca escuché hablar de él).

…..

El tiempo no se detuvo y con él se fue un mes completo de trabajos de medio tiempo y salidas hasta las 6 de la tarde, pues Hiashi llamaba siempre a las 6:30 para cerciorarse que Hinata se encontrara en casa. Sasuke y Sai decidieron seguir el ejemplo de Naruto y también trabajaban medio tiempo, casi siempre los contrataban a los tres en el mismo lugar, por lo que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, lo que los fue uniendo más y más. Ino y Sakura, pasaban gran tiempo en la casa de Hinata para acompañarla en la reclusión vespertina. Neji no estaba muy contento con ello, pero la enseñanza de su difunto padre le impedía correr a las chicas y menos si estaban embarazadas, además alegraban las tardes de su prima, quien en el último tiempo se veía muy decaída. A decir verdad Hinata no estaba decaída sino que pasaba casi todo el día mareada y con náuseas y eso la molestaba un poco, sin embargo, agradecía el no desmayarse.

Hinata, ¿sigues con esos mareos? – Le preguntaba una peli rosa, dirigiéndose al baño que se encontraba en el interior de la habitación.

Un poco… - Hinata se encontraba hincada alrededor del inodoro y comenzaba a devolver lo poco y nada que había comido.

No te preocupes, ya se te pasará en unos meses. Yo estuve así los primeros tres meses, luego se me quitó el asco por arte de magia – Mencionó la rubia, quien comía unas cuantas galletas.

Ino… ya llevas dos paquetes de galletas… - Le dijo Sakura, mientras se acariciaba su notorio vientre.

¿Y? – Respondió la muchacha mientras tomaba otra galleta.

¿Y?, pues engordarás mucho, además que ese no es un alimento muy saludable que digamos – Le regañó Sakura. Odiaba que Ino no le hiciera caso.

No vengas a decirme esas cosas que tú estás igual de robusta que yo, y eso que tú sólo comes frutas y verduras – Dijo Ino con un rostro que reflejaba el enojo que sentía.

¡Qué! ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Ya verás cuando…! –

Chicas, sus novios las vienen a buscar… - Dijo Neji a través de la puerta.

Te salvó la campana Ino… ¡Ya bajamos! – Gritó Sakura.

Las dos chicas cogieron sus mochilas y bajaron las escaleras. Hinata las acompañó aunque se sentía muy mal.

Hinata, mejor te hubieras quedado arriba, no te ves muy bien – Le dijo la peli rosa con preocupación.

No hay problema, ya me siento mejor. Además, quería ver a Naruto – Mientras miraba a su novio con su característico sonrojo, quien la abrazaba.

¿Aún sigues con los vómitos? – Le dijo el rubio.

Un poco, pero se me quitarán luego –

Espero que no me mientas, sabes que podemos llamar al médico cuando quieras – Le regañó el rubio. Tomó sus manos y le dio un beso en la frente.

Ya tórtolos nos tenemos que ir, o sino los padres de Sakura me matarán – Mencionó Sasuke muy serio. En verdad, que a veces le intimidaba los padres de su novia, ya que tenían el mismo temperamento que su chica.

Sí. Además con Ino iremos al cine. Hoy cumplimos seis meses – Dijo Sai con esa sonrisa que parecía falsa, pero que reflejaba la emoción que sentía.

¿Seis meses? Pero si llevan juntos muchos años – Le interrogaba Naruto. No entendía esas palabras.

Naruto, sí que eres un tonto. No sé como Hinata te soporta. Hoy nuestro bebé cumple seis meses – Le respondió Ino.

Todos se rieron y se despidieron de Hinata y de Neji, quien apareció después de un largo rato.

Hinata, mi tío quiere hablarte, lo estuve entreteniendo mientras tus amigos se marchaban, pero si no le contestas ahora se enojará demasiado – Le dijo Neji con vergüenza. No quería que su prima supiera que la estaba ayudando.

Gracias primo Neji. Cuando necesites un favor no dudes en pedirlo – Hinata se acercó a su primo y le sonrió. Mejor me apuro – La chica salió lo más rápido que pudo a contestar el teléfono.

Neji se quedó estático por unos momentos. En esa sonrisa sintió cómo su prima irradiaba otra energía. Era extraño, su prima siempre tuvo un aura única, sin embargo ahora estaba más especial.

"_Tal vez se debe a que no esté mi tío_" – Pensó Neji y no le dio más vueltas al asunto.

...

Otro día se avecinaba y con él, otro día de miradas de repugnancia por parte de los integrantes del liceo. ¿Por qué seguían mirándolas de esa forma? Sakura e Ino se hacían la misma pregunta vez que llegaban al liceo. Hinata también se preguntaba si la mirarían de igual forma o peor, ya que ella era una chica muy tranquila. "_Las calladitas patean fuerte"_, ese "dicho" le rondaba la cabeza, es decir, si a Sakura, quien sacaba las mejores notas junto con Sasuke, la trataban como una escoria, ya se imaginaba cómo tratarían a la "calladita". En fin, soportaría todo con tal de que Naruto estuviera a su lado.

¿Qué miras? – Ino se dirigía a una chica de su clase que la miraba con repugnancia. Ya estaba harta de esas miradas. Según mis enseñanzas es irrespetuoso mirar a las personas de esa forma –

Y según las mías, es indebido tener relaciones antes de casarse. Eso sólo lo hacen las trabajadoras de la noche, por no mencionarte – Le respondió la chica muy agresiva.

¡¿Cómo me acabas de llamar? –

¡Ino, tranquilízate por favor, le puede pasar algo a Ryoga! – Le detenía Sakura, mientras le agarraba el brazo. Las dos chicas ya tenían un vientre bastante notorio, por lo que las miradas aumentaban cada vez más.

Jajaja. ¡Miren chicas, las amiguitas se protegen! Jajaja – Se burlaba la chica con ironía.

Sakura e Ino le miraron con odio, de verdad que lo único que deseaban era golpear a esa chica, pero no podían alterarse, ya que debían cuidarse con seis meses de embarazo.

¡Basta de burlarse! – Gritó Hinata. La verdad es que nunca había tenido el valor de enfrentarse a otras personas, sin embargo el defender a sus amigas, quienes la apoyaban sin dudar, fue más fuerte.

¿…? – Se sorprendieron todos los que estaban cerca.

Es mejor que no se metan con mis amigas… - Dijo Hinata, volviendo a su estado normal característico.

¿O sino qué? – Le desafió la chica.

O sino yo te daré una golpiza que te dejará el rostro desfigurado – Dijo una chica peli roja que apareció atrás de Hinata.

Karin… - Susurró Sakura. Ella fue su enemiga desde que llegó al liceo. Ambas estaban enamoradas de Sasuke, pero él ya estaba de novio con Sakura y Karin hizo lo imposible por separarlos, no obstante no lo logró, aun así ganó algo mucho más importante: una amiga.

No te metas en esto, cuatro ojos – Le manifestó la chica.

No me vengas con tus trucos baratos. Yo tengo unos mejores – Karin sacó de su mochila un pastel y se lo arrojó en el rostro.

¡Ah! ¡¿Qué hiciste? ¡Mi hermoso rostro! – La chica comenzó a gritar, mientras se limpiaba la cara con las manos y salía corriendo.

Jajaja… Creo que el merengue combinaba muy bien con su cara. Jajaja – Reía Karin con mucho gusto.

Karin… gracias… - Articuló Sakura con mucha dificultad. No podía creer que la peli roja la defendería a ella y a sus amigas.

No te preocupes… te lo debía... pero, me debes un pastel. Y ruega que Suigetsu no se dé cuenta que no me comí lo que me preparó – Entretanto sonreía nerviosamente. Nunca imaginó defendiendo a su ex-enemiga, aun así le agradaba la sensación.

Claro. Tal vez Hinata me ayude con eso – Agregó Sakura.

Con gusto. Muchas gracias Karin – Mencionó la morena, a la vez que era elevada por los aires.

¡Buenos días! – Naruto, quien llegó corriendo, alzó a su novia y dio un par de vueltas.

Naruto... – Hinata le encantaba que el rubio la sorprendiera con cualquier gesto. Aunque este último tiempo se mareaba más de lo normal.

Oye, ¿por qué no sueltas a Hinata, no ves que la estás mareando? – Le dijo Karin al rubio. Está muy pálida – A decir verdad Karin percibía muy bien las sensaciones de las personas. (Como en el anime Karin ve los distintos chakras)

¿Pálida…? ¡Es verdad! ¿Hinata estás bien? Lo siento mucho – Se disculpaba Naruto, mientras bajaba a la morena y la miraba de pies a cabeza.

Sí, sólo necesito… - La chica salió corriendo directo al baño a devolver la pequeña cena del día anterior.

¿Ves?, te dije que la estabas mareando. Ahora de seguro pasará todo el día enferma, tonto – Le regañaba Karin.

Hinata… - Susurró Naruto. A veces olvidaba que su novia estaba embarazada y necesitaba de cuidados especiales, al menos los primeros meses.

En ese momento Karin vio su reloj y sólo faltaban unos minutos para entrar a clases.

Tonto… bueno es mejor que me vaya. Adiós, no se metan en problemas, ¿ok? – Karin se alejaba a pasos lentos.

¡Gracias y nos vemos pronto! – Le gritó Ino. A ella tampoco le caía muy bien la peli roja, sin embargo el último tiempo se merecía su respeto y agradecimiento, y más por defenderlas recientemente.

Adiós… - Sakura miraba en la dirección dónde caminaba Karin. Aún se sorprendía por el cambio de la chica. Ahora la consideraba su "amiga".

Sakura, iremos a buscar a Hinata, ¿vienes o esperarás a Sasuke? – Le preguntó Ino.

Sí, voy con ustedes. Necesito ir al baño… - Le susurró a Ino. (Lo que le hacen los bebés a las mamás, jaja)

Los tres amigos se encaminaron a buscar a su mareada amiga. Sakura e Ino se burlaban de Naruto por la cara de preocupación que llevaba, entretanto el rubio no se daba cuenta porque pensaba sólo en la morena.

...

¿Y cuánto tiene? –

Ya cumplió los tres meses… -

Veo que no escuchaste mis consejos, ¿cierto? –

Yo no llamaría a ese libro un "consejo" – Enfatizó la última palabra con ironía. Además estoy muy feliz con su embarazo – Agregó con seriedad.

¿De verdad? – Respondió sorprendido.

Sí, no soy un viejo pervertido como tú que lo único que quiere es diversión – Le dijo con más seriedad que antes.

Jajaja – No podía creer que Naruto hubiera crecido en tan poco tiempo. Se había vuelto un hombre con responsabilidades. "_Nadie puede negar que eres hijo de Minato y Kushina_". Muy bien, creo que tendré que visitar a mi ahijado y a mi linda ahijada – Dijo con un tono muy alegre.

Ni creas que te dejaré sólo con ella, pa -dri-no – Le dijo con un poco de enojo.

¿Por qué no? – Interrogó a su ahijado.

¡Porque eres un pervertido y capaz que traumes a mi novia! Además sé que tu debilidad son las chicas morenas, tímidas y más si son hermosas… - Decía Naruto con una sonrisa.

"_Morena, tímida y hermosa_" – Jiraya pensaba en las chicas de la cuidad que encajaban con esas características. La verdad es que cuando emprendió otro viaje para escribir su nuevo libro, Naruto no alcanzó a presentarle a su novia, sin embargo estuvo mucho tiempo "observando a cada mujer en la ciudad", por lo que conocía a la perfección a cada una de ellas.

¿Y se puede saber el nombre de mi ahijada? – Preguntó, ya que en su mente no lograba encontrar la imagen de alguna con aquella descripción.

Su nombre es Hinata Hyuga, ¿la conoces? –

Estás muerto, ¿lo sabías? –

Así que la conoces, ¿no te parece que es bellísima? –

¿Me escuchaste? – Preguntaba enojado el viejo. A veces parecía que su ahijado ya no le tenía el respeto que merecía.

Claro que sí, pero tranquilo ya tengo un plan y Hiashi está de viaje y no regresará por un buen tiempo – Decía convencido Naruto.

Menos mal… pero, sabes que no tardará a que la noticia llegue a sus oídos, ¿cierto? – Comentaba el viejo. Él sabía perfectamente lo "conservador" que era Hiashi y que no dudaba en utilizar todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que se mantuviera de esa forma.

Mejor no hablemos de eso. Te dije que tengo un plan y no es tonto. Hasta Sasuke lo aprobó –

Bueno si Sasuke lo acepta, debe ser un buen plan y mi respuesta es sí – Se tranquilizó un poco Jiraya, ya que conocía a Sasuke y él no era un bobo como Naruto.

¿Sí? ¿A qué te refieres? –

Me refiero a que sí es bellísima. Tienes un muy buen ojo. Esa chica tienes unos de los mejores atributos que he visto y… -

¡Eres un pervertido por eso dije que no te dejaré solo con Hinata! – Reclamó el rubio. A veces le molestaba que su padrino fuera tan expresivo.

Está bien, no te enojes, jajaja. Espérame unas dos semanas y llegaré a la ciudad. Creo que ya es tiempo de que sepas algo –

¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Naruto con interés.

Lo sabrás cuando llegue. Adiós, mis saludos a mi bellísima ahijada, a tus extraños amigos y a tus hermosas amigas –

Adiós, padrino – Naruto colgó el teléfono. Nunca pensó que su padrino tomaría la noticia tan bien. Ahora sólo faltaba enfrentarse a Tsunade y Hiashi, y al liceo. _"Creo que ya debería prepararme para los golpes, jajaja". _Pensó con su cabeza gacha.

Mientras tanto, Hinata estaba en casa cenando con su primo.

¿Ya no tienes esos mareos? – Le preguntaba Neji para quebrar el silencio.

Más o menos… mi doctor dice que se me quitaran tarde o temprano… – Respondió Hinata con nerviosismo.

Tal vez es producto a los medicamentos, ¿le preguntaste? –

Sí… me dijo que mi cuerpo se estaba acostumbrando a lo nuevo… – Hinata no estaba mintiendo, al parecer sus desmayos en el pasado tenían su lado bueno. Quién pensaría que Hinata se desmayaba porque estaba embarazada si siempre tuvo un historial de caídas al suelo, acompañadas de uno que otro mareo.

Si lo dice el médico debe ser por algo, ¿no? – Neji miró a Hinata con atención. Sentía que su prima llevaba algo especial que no podía describir. "_Tal vez los medicamentos le ayudan a subir su ánimo o algo así_" – Se decía mentalmente.

En ese momento el teléfono sonó. Neji se apresuró en contestar.

Buenas noches, tío... Sí, acabamos de cenar… No creo que haya mayores inconvenientes… No se preocupe, usted sabe que estoy a su disposición… Muy bien, adiós – Neji colgó el teléfono y suspiró.

¿Qué dijo mi padre, primo Neji…? – Preguntó Hinata con preocupación. Siempre que su padre llamaba a una hora que no era la acostumbrada, una idea rondaba su cabeza: su padre volvería a casa.

No sé cómo explicarte, tal vez te sorprendas con la noticia… - Dijo Neji.

Hinata sólo sintió como todo le daba vueltas. "_Por favor que no regrese", _fue lo único que pasó por su cabeza.


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola! Quiero agradecer a todos los que se han molestado en escribir un comentario (me alegran mucho n.n), de verdad muchas gracias. También quiero aclarar algunas cositas del fic que creo que no he dicho: Neji es un año mayor que Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, etc. Él ya salió del colegio y ahora está estudiando en la universidad (no sé que carrera, pero si quieren me pueden dar sugerencias) y está en un equipo de Karate junto a Tenten; Hinata estará de cumpleaños el 27 de diciembre (igual que siempre n.n) y los demás también seguirán con las mismas fechas de cumpleaños; Hinata cuando tenga cuatro meses, será el mes de septiembre (para que no se pierdan con las fechas :3). Espero que me entiendan y no olviden de mencionar sus dudas. Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten de este capítulo y que dejen comentarios (buenos y malos, todos son importantes).

...

Hinata se encontraba en la puerta del liceo, esperando a sus amigos. Hoy había llegado muy temprano porque Neji insistió en pasarla a dejar al liceo, ya que tenía que juntarse con su equipo de Karate muy cerca de allí y Hinata no podía negarse. La morena no tenía ganas de entrar a clases sola porque ya sentía las miradas acusadoras por parte de sus compañeras, aunque ellas no supieran de su estado.

"_Ojalá que lleguen pronto. Naruto, ¿dónde estás? Necesito hablar contigo"_ – Suspiró nerviosa.

¿Qué hace una chica tan linda sola en este mundo? – Le dijeron por la espalda.

Suigetsu… me asustaste un poco – Suigetsu a veces se comportaba extraño.

Lo lamento, estaba practicando mis líneas para conquistar a Karin – Sonreía.

Creo que ya la conquistaste… - Le dijo con un tono apenas audible.

Sí, yo también lo creo, pero ella es demasiado orgullosa para aceptarlo –

¿Demasiado orgullosa? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Suigetsu? – Preguntaba con furia una peli roja.

Karin… emmm… por fin llegas… - Le respondía Suigetsu, desviando la mirada. Esa chica producía dos sensaciones en él: felicidad y miedo. Él nunca se había sentido así, mas con ella cerca no podía evitarlo. Él estaba enamorado.

Típico de un chico… y Hinata, ¿dónde están tus escandalosas amigas? – Interrogó la peli roja, disimulando la verdadera razón de preguntar por ellas: Quería saber si su corazonada era correcta.

Aún no llegan, es muy temprano todavía… – Sonrió Hinata. Por lo menos ya no estaba sola en el patio.

No lo creo, faltan cinco minutos para que suene el timbre… - Karin, miró de pies a cabeza a la morena, deteniéndose en su vientre.

Sí… pero, ellas siempre llegan justo a la hora para que no las molesten… - Dijo Hinata, con mucho nerviosismo. No le gustaba como le miraba Karin, por lo que colocó su bolso sobre su abdomen, escondiendo su pequeño y un poco abultado vientre.

Sí, tienes razón… - Karin estaba casi segura de su hipótesis.

Karin, vámonos. Hoy nos toca con el profe de historia y si no llegamos a tiempo no nos dejan entrar y no quiero ir a buscar pase – Dijo Suigetsu con aburrimiento.

Está bien, vamos... Pero antes, ¿me podrías hacer un favor? – Le dijo en un susurro a Hinata, mientras el peli blanco caminaba rumba a las escaleras.

C-claro… - Respondió la morena, muy sorprendida.

De verdad me gustaría que me avisaras cuando llegará la cigüeña… - Susurró Karin, con una sonrisa. Adiós, cuídate, es decir, cuida al pequeño – Karin se alejó y alcanzó a Suigetsu.

Esas palabras produjeron un sinfín de sensaciones en Hinata. ¿Acaso Karin se dio cuenta de su embarazo?

"_Cigüeña, cuida al pequeño… No creo que Karin sepa de mi embarazo, no se me nota. Ojalá no diga nada. ¿Qué sucederá si dice algo?, yo quería dejar pasar un poco más de tiempo. Por favor que Karin no diga nada."_ – Pensaba con preocupación la morena. _"Debo hablar con ella…"_ –

De repente, llegaron los tres amigos que faltaban y atrás de ellos, las dos chicas a paso muy lento.

¡Buenos días, Hinata! – Gritaba un rubio con mucha euforia.

¿Por qué siempre llegas armando un alboroto, tonto? – Le regañaba Sasuke muy molesto.

Parece que alguien no está de buen humor hoy. Sabes, el otro día leí un libro donde se afirmaba que la mejor forma de alegrarse era entregarse en cuerpo y alma a una persona que ames y cuando… - Mencionaba Sai con mucho desplante.

Es mejor que no sigas o te ganarás un golpe… - Afirmaba el pelinegro a su amigo con una cara de molestia.

¿Un golpe?, eso me recuerda que en la biblioteca encontré un libro que hablaba sobre las reacciones de las personas frente a una situación… - Decía el chico, sin tomar en cuenta la anterior amenaza.

Creo que es mejor que no digas nada, Sai. De verdad, no quiero lidiar con el mal humor de Sasuke todo el día – Le pedía Naruto al pelinegro.

No estoy de mal humor, tonto – Sasuke le miraba con ganas de matarlo. En realidad, sí estaba de mal humor, pero no quería demostrarlo, además que la causa de su enojo no era tan simple. Estaba demasiado tenso porque su hijo nacería muy pronto y porque Sakura no se había sentido muy bien el último mes, que se enojaba con cualquier estupidez.

Chicos… mejor nos vamos a clases, ¿sí? – Hinata trataba de impedir una nueva discusión, además necesitaba hablar a solas con Naruto. Necesitaba decirle lo que su padre le había dicho a Neji.

Sí, pero debemos esperar a las chicas más lindas de la ciudad – Dijo Sai con su característica sonrisa. _"Pondré a prueba lo que decía en ese libro de romance…"_ pensaba.

Sai, eres demasiado lindo – Dijo Ino entretanto se acercaba a su novio y le daba un pequeño beso.

Gracias por esperar… - Llegó Sakura casi sin aliento. Este último tiempo se cansaba bastante y eso que estaba siguiendo todas las indicaciones del doctor, bueno la mayoría.

¿Sakura, estás bien? – Preguntó un preocupado, pero disimulado Sasuke. Él estaba pendiente de todo lo que le sucedía a su novia. No quería que le pasara algo a su hijo.

Sí, sólo un poco cansada… - Respondió la peli rosa.

Lo que sucede es que Sakura no descansa ni un minuto. Hoy se vino caminando desde su casa – Dijo Ino, mirando a Sasuke. En el fondo quería que el pelinegro regañara a la peli rosa para que no se esforzara tanto y menos en estos últimos meses.

Sakura, sabes que no debes esforzarte – Dijo el pelinegro muy serio.

Pero si no me esforcé nada y… - Resondió la peli rosa.

¡Pero si tu casa queda muy lejos! – Alarmó Naruto.

Por fin dices algo coherente. Sakura sabes que debes descansar – Terminó de decir el pelinegro.

Sí, lo sé… - Suspiró Sakura. A veces le molestaba que le dijeran lo que debía y no debía hacer, además cuando ella le decía a Ino lo que no debía de hacer y la rubia no le hacía caso, nadie le decía nada, en cambio si ella mencionaba algo todos conspiraban para que la peli rosa hiciera lo que se le decía.

Sasuke no quería regañar a Sakura, sin embargo la peli rosa durante su embarazo, no descansó como debía. Sí se preocupaba de sus alimentos y seguía cada consejo que le daba el médico, pero el problema no radicaba en un mal cuidado ni que ella tratara de llevar una vida igual a cualquier adolescente de su edad, el problema radicaba en que a veces se exigía demasiado, especialmente el último mes. Ella era una chica independiente y no soportaba que los demás pensaran en ella como una "molestia". Lo que ignoraba, es que tanta actividad excesiva le traería algunas complicaciones. En cambio, Ino disfrutaba cada momento que tenía para descansar. Siempre decía: "_me relajaré todo lo que pueda, ya que después no tendré tiempo_". El padre de Ino, ya había tenido una conversación con ella y Sai, en donde les explicó las consecuencias de sus actos: después que naciera el bebé, ellos se harían cargo de la florería y de Ryoga, ya que necesitarían el dinero extra para el bebé y no lo descuidarían porque trabajarían en la misma casa.

Los amigos caminaron hacia su salón. Atrás venían Naruto y Hinata.

Naruto, necesito hablar contigo sobre dos asuntos… -

¿Te sucede algo malo? , por favor no me digas que le pasó algo a nuestro bebé – Le susurraba Naruto en la oreja con una cara de preocupación y seriedad, que siempre mostraba cuando ella trataba de hablar asuntos importantes.

No, no es eso, pero creo que tendremos problemas… mejor hablamos después de clases, ya le avisé a mi primo que llegaría un poco más tarde – Hinata reflejaba un poco de temor en sus palabras.

¿Problemas? Vamos dime que sucede, sabes que estaré preocupado todo el día si no me dices ahora – Le suplicaba el rubio.

Te lo diría, pero no podemos hablar en el liceo… se trata de mi padre –

¿Tiene relación con su regreso? – Le dijo un poco sorprendido y con la esperanza que la respuesta fuese un No.

Más o menos… - Susurró la morena.

_"Diablos"_ – Maldijo el rubio, apretando su puño.

...

Las largas clases terminaban por fin. Los amigos de se dirigieron a la salida y se despidieron. Cada pelinegro acompañó a su novia a su casa, dejando a Naruto y Hinata solos.

¿Nos vamos? – Preguntó el rubio a su amada, a la vez que le extendía su mano para empezar a caminar.

Sí – Hinata le regaló una de esas sonrisas que volvían loco a Naruto.

V-vamos – Le dijo el rubio con un rubor notorio en su rostro.

Caminaron sin demora hacia el departamento del rubio. En el camino sólo hablaron de temas de ocio, ya que ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de saber de Hiashi.

Muy bien, te traeré un poco de leche, ¿te parece mi linda princesa? – Le decía Naruto con una mirada bastante tierna.

S-sí, gracias por preocuparte por mí… te amo – Le respondía la morena.

Jajaja. Sabes que lo eres todo para mí y yo también te amo, digo los amo – Le decía mientras traía un gran vaso de leche y se lo ofrecía a la chica.

Muchas gracias, Naruto –

Y bien, ¿cuál es el problema? – A Hinata le gustaba que su novio fuera tan directo, sin embargo esta vez preferiría que no hubiese preguntado.

Está bien… primero creo que debo hablarte de Karin… -

¿Karin?, ¿y qué tiene que ver ella con tu padre? – Preguntaba intrigado Naruto.

No, nada. Lo que sucede es que hoy ella me dijo algo que me preocupa… Creo que sabe que sabe que estoy embarazada… No estoy segura, pero si ella se dio cuenta, cabe la posibilidad de que le diga a alguien y… - Hinata hablaba con mucha preocupación.

No te preocupes, hablaré con ella para que no diga nada, aunque no creo Karin divulgue algo como eso – Decía Naruto muy tranquilo y seguro de cada palabra que salía de su boca.

Pero… es que yo no la conozco muy bien, sólo he hablado un par de veces con ella, aunque me trata muy bien, pero yo… -

Parece que Sakura no te dijo nada de Karin… veamos… Karin fue una de las primeras que se dio cuenta de que Sakura e Ino estaban embarazadas, mas ella no le dijo a nadie. Parece una bruja, jaja–

¿De verdad…? Yo no sabía eso… - Le decía con más tranquilidad.

Sí, uno nunca termina de conocer a las personas, así que no te preocupes por eso, de todas formas hablaré con ella por si acaso, ¿sí? – Le decía Naruto dulcemente. ¿Y el otro problema? –

Ayer mi padre llamó a Neji… le dijo que Hanabi vendría a pasar las fiestas (digamos que es el aniversario de la ciudad) con nosotros, ya que él no podría presentarse a esta "gran ceremonia" y lo mejor sería que Hanabi representara a la familia, antes de que yo arruinara todo… - Dijo con un poco de melancolía.

Ese no es un gran problema. Ella viene, pasa las fiestas contigo y Neji y luego vuelve con tu padre – Dijo Naruto con más calma. Sus padres le estaban sonriendo desde el cielo.

Ése es el problema… ella me odia… y no dudará en contarle a mi padre de mi estado… - Suspiraba Hinata con tristeza y preocupación.

Hinata, ni siquiera se te nota el embarazo, es decir, no te ha crecido tu barriguita jajaja – Naruto trataba de subirle el animo a su novia.

Sabes que Hanabi es muy observadora y se dará cuenta, estoy segura… ella siempre sabe cuando escondo algo, además vendrá en unas semanas más y para ese entonces tendré cuatro meses y de seguro que se me notará… -

Mi princesa, no te preocupes. Si el destino quiere que tu hermana te delate, estaremos preparados para todo y tendré que pensar en otro plan, ¿de acuerdo? – Naruto le hablaba con tanta delicadeza, que Hinata sólo quería llorar.

Muchas gracias por estar conmigo, Naruto… - Hinata no aguantó más y comenzó a sollozar.

Mi princesa, no llores que haces que me dé penita- Naruto secaba las lagrimas que salían de los bellos ojos de su novia.

Está bien… -

Oye, ¿quieres hacer algo para que subamos el ánimo? Tal vez una película o un helado – Le animaba el rubio.

Me gustaría quedarme contigo aquí… - Le dijo la morena secando sus lágrimas.

Sabes, tenemos aún como dos horas para estar juntos, así que ¿por qué no?, además hace días que no estábamos solitos – Naruto le mencionaba a su novia con una mirada cómplice, que ella entendió a la perfección. El rubio siempre lograba alegrar a la morena.

Naruto… te amo – Susurró Hinata a la vez que besaba a su novio tiernamente en los labios.

Creo que me entendiste… - Le decía mientras la tomaba en brazos y le daba un sin fin de tiernos besos.

Luego de expresar su mutuo amor, llegó la hora de volver a la realidad. Hinata tenía que volver a casa y Naruto tenía que ir a trabajar. Por suerte el señor que contrató a Naruto, quien también contrató a Sasuke y Sai, entendía muy bien su situación por lo que modificó su horario de trabajo para que coincidiera con la reclusión vespertina de Hinata.

Naruto llevó a su novia a su gran residencia. En la puerta se encontraba Neji con Tenten, al parecer las dos parejas tuvieron el mimo "itinerario".

Adiós mi princesa, nos vemos mañana y cuídate mucho – Le decía mientras besaba su frente tiernamente.

Adiós… te amo mucho – Hinata le susurró en la oreja a su novio.

Muy bien, ya que se despidieron, es hora de que regresemos a casa antes de que llame mi tío y se enoje – Manifestaba Neji con un poco de vergüenza. La verdad es que decía eso porque lo habían descubierto con su novia en casa y no quería que le interrogaran por ello, mas Naruto y Hinata no comentaron nada y se separaron para seguir con sus caminos.

...

Al otro día, Naruto llegó más temprano de lo normal al liceo. Sólo quería cerciorarse de que Karin no hiciera ningún comentario sobre el embarazo de su novia y como Sakura le había comentado, Karin siempre llegaba temprano porque su padre la pasaba a dejar antes de ir a su trabajo.

Adiós, papá. Hoy llegaré un poco más tarde porque Suigetsu me invitó a al cine, ¿ok? – Comentaba una peli roja con unas gafas negras.

Está bien, querida, pero no llegues después de las ocho, ¿de acuerdo? –

De acuerdo, adiós – Karin se bajaba del automóvil, cuando se dio cuenta que un chico rubio la esperaba a menos de un metro de ella.

Karin, necesito hablar contigo – Le decía el rubio muy serio.

Tú debes ser Suigetsu, el novio de Karin. Es un gusto conocerte por fin. Espero que vayas a la casa pronto y podamos charlar – Hablaba muy feliz el padre de Karin.

Este yo… - Fue lo único que pudo articular Naruto. "_Así que Karin es novia de Suigetsu_" pensaba con una sonrisita de satisfacción.

Papá, Suigetsu no es mi novio y él no es Suigetsu… nos vemos en casa, ¿bueno? – Karin sólo quería que la tragara la tierra. Ella no quería revelar que estaba enamorada de Suigetsu y menos delante de este chico rubio.

Así que tú y Suigetsu están juntos- Una risita se le iba a escapar cuando Karin le interrumpió.

¡Suigetsu no es mi novio! Sólo somos amigos… pero, si dices algo, yo le digo a todo el liceo que serás papá- Karin estaba muy alterada. Ella no quería su secreto fuera descubierto aún, tenía su orgullo, además que no estaba preparada para que sus amigas supieran que al final de siempre rechazar a Suigetsu, terminó conquistándola.

Entonces, Hinata tenía razón. ¿Cómo lo notaste? –

Yo soy una persona muy observadora, Naruto. Cuando eres como yo, notas cualquier cambio en las personas, incluso si es mínimo. Además, Hinata no es buena para ocultar cosas, me fue mucho más fácil descubrir a Hinata que a Ino y eso es decir mucho –

"_Muy observadora_" – Esas palabras rebotaban en la cabeza de Naruto.

Oye, ¿te pasa algo? –

No, no es nada. Mira yo no digo nada, si tú no dices nada –

Ok… de todas formas yo no iba a delatarla… - Mencionó esa última oración con un tono apenas audible. Hinata producía una especie de ternura que ella no podía evitar sentir, esa sensación era muy parecida a la de una madre hacia su hija, por lo que ella no quería ni iba a delatarla.

¿Qué dices? –

Está bien, espero que cumplas –

Dalo por hecho – Los dos chicos se dieron la mano en señal de un acuerdo.

Espero que cuides muy bien a Hinata, ella es muy inocente. No puedo creer que la convenciste para que estuviera contigo – Le regañaba la peli roja al rubio.

La verdad ni siquiera yo lo sé, aunque no la cambiaría por nada – Naruto rió con su última frase. En realidad, no se arrepentía de nada, incluso tener un bebé fue la mejor noticia que le hubieran dado.


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que super porque yo estoy muy feliz. Sólo quería agradecer a todos los que han dejado sus comentarios porque me motivan y me suben el ánimo n.n. Me gustaría agradecer en especial a todos los que han recomendado esta historia a sus amigos (F.Y.K. Gracias y esperaré tu comentario). Por último, debo decir que de verdad espero que les gusten los próximos capítulos. Saludos y disfruten este capítulo.

PD: Dejen sus comentarios buenos y/o malos (sé que lo repito, pero es importante para mí).

...

Dos semanas pasaron volando. Las mismas miradas en el liceo, las mismas llamadas por parte de Hiashi, sin embargo las tres amigas compartían una sensación que lograba borrar todos los problemas y que sus novios, aunque estuvieran siempre con ellas, no podían experimentar. Ser madres era la sensación más linda que jamás hubieran experimentado. Sakura e Ino podían sentir cómo sus bebés se movían en su vientre, entretanto Hinata con ya casi cuatro meses sentía pequeñas cosquillas que la dejaban inmóvil por unos segundos. Nunca imaginó que lo que le contaban la peli rosa y la rubia acerca de sus embarazos, le sucederían a ella y le emocionarían tanto.

Hinata, ¿te sucede algo? – Preguntó la peli rosa, ya que las tres chicas estaban en la casa de la morena.

Creo que se movió… - Susurró Hinata.

Jajaja – Rió la rubia.

Ino, no te rías. Hinata es nueva en esto. Nosotras le llevamos ventaja por más de cuatro meses – Dijo la peli rosa.

Lo siento, Hina. Es que eres tan inocente que no puedo evitarlo. Pareciera que con cada día que pasa, te sorprendes aún más de tu embarazo – Sonrió Ino.

Es que nunca imaginé que este bebé me alegraría tanto… - Susurró la morena, colocando su mano sobre su pequeño y un poco abultado vientre.

Sabes, yo también siento lo mismo… - Sonrió la peli rosa. Gracias al pequeño Sousuke, los lazos que tenía con Sasuke se fortalecieron aún más.

¿De verdad? – Preguntó la morena.

Sí… aunque este último tiempo me ha causado muchos problemas – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

Parece que pensamos igual, jajaja. ¿Aún sigues con ese cansancio? – Pregunto la rubia a su amiga.

Más o menos… -

Sakura, ¿por qué no llamas o vas a ver a tu doctor? Tal vez te pueda ayudar con eso – Dijo la rubia. No quiero que al amigo de mi hijo le pase algo malo –

Ya lo hice… -

¿Y qué te dijo? – Preguntó Ino, acercándose a la peli rosa.

Reposo absoluto hasta el día del final del embarazo – Suspiró Sakura. No le agradaba la idea de tener que quedarse en casa sin hacer nada.

¿Ya no irás al liceo? – Preguntó la morena, aun conociendo la respuesta.

No, pero tendrán que visitarme, ¿Sí? –

Claro que sí, tonta. Crees que te dejaría sola, jajaja – Respondió Ino.

¿Eso quiere decir que tendré que soportarte a ti y tus antojos? Jajaja – Rió la peli rosa.

Sí, es un precio que tendrás que pagar por ser tan suertuda. Yo tengo que esperar al menos unas tres semanas más para que me den el prenatal y no tener que soportar a ese profesor – Comentó Ino.

Por lo menos pasarás más tiempo con Sai y los chicos, en cambio yo estaré casi todo el día sola, porque mis padres trabajan todo el día – Dijo Sakura.

Entonces… cuando yo… - Hinata se puso muy nerviosa. No se había percatado que cuando su embarazo fuera más notorio y todos los del liceo supieran que ella sería mamá, sus amigas no estarían ahí con ella.

¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Ino, levantando una ceja.

No estarán conmigo cuando… - Hinata miró hacia el piso.

Siempre estaremos contigo, Hina – Le abrazó la peli rosa.

Sí, y tampoco te olvides de los chicos. Naruto no te dejará sola ni a sol ni a sombra, jajaja – Rió Ino, uniéndose al abrazo.

"_Gracias chicas" _– Pensó Hinata. Desde que se hizo amiga de la rubia y la peli rosa, agradecía el poder contar con ellas.

….

Naruto se encontraba en su departamento con Hinata. Que ella estuviera ahí el viernes por la noche era extraño, sin embargo Neji tuvo que viajar con su equipo de karate a un campeonato en una ciudad a unas horas de Santa Bárbara, por lo que le "regaló" ese fin de semana a la pareja. Claro que le dijo a su tío que llevaría a Hinata con él y que no podría llamarlo debido a que donde se dirigía no había una buena señal para teléfonos móviles y no dispondría de mucho tiempo para llamarlo debido al ajetreo, además de que Hinata no portaba con su celular, ya que su padre se lo quitó el día de su viaje. Hiashi pensaba que así haría que la morena se quedara en casa y no tuviera demasiada comunicación con sus "amiguitas". Hinata estaba sumamente agradecida con Neji, y Naruto también estaba agradecido, pero sabía que el real motivo de ese favor se llamaba Tenten, la novia de Neji e integrante del equipo de karate.

Me alegra estar aquí contigo – Sonrió Hinata, mientras se sentaba en el sofá para ver la película que estaba a punto de comenzar.

Yo también estoy muy feliz que estés conmigo. Ya no lograba aguantar otro fin de semana sin verte por las tardes – Le decía Naruto a la vez que le abrazaba y apegaba más a su cuerpo.

Naruto, ¿la película no es de terror, cierto? –

No, es de acción –

Menos mal… - Susurró la morena.

En ese instante tocaron la puerta. Naruto se estaba levantando cuando Hinata le agarró el brazo.

No te preocupes, yo iré a abrir. Tal vez es Ino, le dije que estaría aquí –

Está bien – Naruto aprovechó para darle un tierno beso a su novia. No tardes –

Hinata se levantó con ayuda del rubio y caminó hacia la puerta. Desde afuera se escuchaba reclamar a un hombre. Tomó la perilla y abrió la puerta.

¡Sabía que no me esperarías! ¡Eres un ingrato…! – Un viejo peli blanco reclamaba mientras hurgaba en sus bolsillos buscando la llave extra que tenía del departamento del rubio. La portaba por si acaso, ya que desde que Minato y Kushina murieron, él se hizo cargo del chico y a veces lo visitaba para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien, claro que cuando Naruto era un chiquillo.

¿Sr. Jiraya? – Dijo sorprendida.

¿Srta. Hyuga? – Decía sorprendido, mirando a la chica de pies a cabeza. Típico de un hombre sin escrúpulos, ya que casi se "devoraba" a la chica con la mirada.

H-hola, ¿cómo ha estado? Es decir por favor pase, no sabía que iba a venir hoy – Le decía la morena con nerviosismo. Sakura le comentó sobre los libros que escribía Jiraya y eso la intimidaba, sin embargo su novio siempre le enseñó a no juzgar a las personas hasta conocerlas.

Hinata, ¿quién golpeaba la puerta? – Se acercaba el rubio a la puerta.

¡Vaya así que no pierdes el tiempo! ¡Yo preocupándome por ti y tú ni siquiera me esperas ni le comentas a tu novia que llegaba hoy! – Reclamaba el padrino.

¡Ni siquiera me habías dicho que llegabas hoy! – Se excusaba el rubio.

¿Ves cómo me trata tu novio, linda? – Se acercaba más y más a Hinata

Jajaja – Reía nerviosamente Hinata.

Deja de intimidarla, padrino, mejor pasa –

¿Llevas mis maletas? Es que yo soy un hombre mayor y… -

¡Qué! ¡Yo no soy tu empleado! – Reclamaba el chico.

Naruto, ¿por qué no le ayudas? Él es tu padrino y recién viene llegando – Le decía mientras se alejaba del viejo y se acercaba disimuladamente a Naruto.

Está bien, conste que sólo lo hago porque tú me lo pides… pero esperaré mi pago – Susurró esto último en la oreja de Hinata, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

El viejo entró en el departamento y se sentó en el sofá.

Parece que te hizo bien tener novia. Todo está reluciente – Comentaba Jiraya.

Es que mi princesa me ayuda mucho cuando me visita – Mencionaba, mientras hacía que Hinata se sentara al lado del padrino. (Claro que a una distancia prudente).

Me alegro que hayas encontrado a una chica tan linda, amable y que te soporte, jajaja –

Sí, lo sé. Me saqué la lotería con Hinata – Decía mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la morena.

Bien, creo que como Hinata ya es de la familia, no hay inconveniente de que escuche nuestra conversación pendiente – El viejo habló con seriedad.

Es mejor que me retire para que hablen a solas. No quiero ser una entrometida – Hinata comenzaba a levantarse cuando Naruto se lo impidió.

No. ¿Te acuerdas cuando te dije que lo eras todo para mí? Con eso también quise decir que no habrá nada que tú no sepas de mí – Afirmaba Naruto con una ternura que hizo que Hinata se sonrojara hasta el punto de tomar el color rojo.

Está bien… - Aceptó la chica.

Bien. Hace poco Naruto me dijo que estabas embarazada – Le dijo a Hinata. Ese es un motivo más que suficiente para entregarte esto, Naruto – De su bolsillo sacaba una libreta un poco gastada.

¿Y esto? – Naruto preguntaba confundido. Recibió la libreta y leyó su nombre. En esa libreta había una gran cantidad de dinero guardado en el banco.

Tus padres dejaron esto para ti. Se suponía que debía de entregártelo el día de tu cumpleaños número dieciocho, no obstante creo que te servirá mucho más ahora –

Mis padres pensaron en todo, ¿no? – Naruto sonreía con una notoria tristeza. A veces olvidaba que no volvería a ver a sus padres.

Desde el momento en que supieron que tendrían un hijo, se encargaron de hacer lo mejor para ti. Creo que te pareces mucho a ellos… - Dijo el viejo con melancolía.

Naruto…- Susurró Hinata al ver a su novio derramar unas lágrimas.

Espero que seas un padre maravilloso y ahora tomes mi consejo: Sigue los pasos de tus padres. Aunque creo que vas por buen camino – Sonrió Jiraya, cambiando su expresión.

Muchas gracias, padrino – Naruto se acercó al viejo y le dio un gran abrazo.

De nada… -

No sabía que tenías sentimientos, jajaja – Reía Naruto, secando sus lágrimas.

Muy gracioso, mocoso. Ahora creo que tu novia debe unirse al abrazo, ¿no crees? – Comentaba a la vez que le lanzaba una mirada seductora a Hinata.

Y-yo… - Hinata estaba muy nerviosa. No debía juzgar al señor que tenía enfrente, pero ese señor de verdad era un pervertido. Ahora entendía el enojo del rubio.

No cambias… ¡te dije que no dejaría que te acerques a mi novia! – Naruto ya estaba preparado para darle una "paliza" a su padrino.

Oye tranquilo, no es para alterarse –

Lo dejaré pasar esta vez. Bien, supongo que te quedarás un buen tiempo, ¿no? –

Más o menos. Dependerá de lo que pase en adelante –

Ufff… veamos… te quedarás en la habitación de mis padres y yo con Hinata dormiremos en mi habitación –

Linda, ¿ya vives aquí? – Preguntó sorprendido. No esperaba que su ahijado fuera tan rápido.

No, no. Es que este fin de semana me quedé sola en casa y Naruto me invitó a quedarme con él – Respondía Hinata inocentemente, pues el viejo ya se había imaginado otra cosa.

Sí, claro. Tú no pierdes el tiempo, ahijado – Miraba a Naruto con una mirada cómplice.

¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó intrigado el rubio.

A nada, nada –

Debe de estar hambriento, Sr. Jiraya. Prepararé la cena – Decía Hinata mientras se paraba con ayuda de Naruto y se dirigía a la cocina.

Me encantaría probar sus "dotes" culinarios – Dijo el viejo.

La primera la dejé pasar, pero esta no - Decía Naruto muy molesto de que su padrino no dejaba las indirectas de doble sentido.

Yo no hice nada, además no podría hacerle nada ya que ahora es mi ahijada – Trataba de enmendar lo que había dicho o capaz de que su ahijado lo golpeara ahí mismo.

Los tres se sentaron a cenar y se pusieron al corriente de todo lo que había pasado durante el tiempo que no se habían visto. Terminada la cena, Naruto y Hinata se encargaron de lavar los platos para que Jiraya se bañara y se instalara en el departamento, ya que se les había pasado la hora conversando y se había hecho muy tarde.

Listo, terminamos – Suspiró Naruto.

Creo que debemos ir a dormir… estoy un poco cansada –

Vamos, mi princesa – Naruto cogió a Hinata en sus brazos y la llevó a la habitación. Hinata reía dulcemente.

Gracias, amor – Le dijo al rubio cuando llegaron a la habitación. Hinata se sonrojó con sus propias palabras. Nunca le llamaba así, bueno sólo en sus pensamientos, por lo que la sorprendió.

De nada, mi princesa. Me colocaré el pijama – Naruto notó el sonrojo y se alegró de que su chica perdiera su timidez (al menos un poco) con él. Sin pensar, se desvistió y cambio su ropa enfrente de la chica que quedó estática.

N-naruto… - Si bien, ella ya lo conocía como Dios lo trajo a este mundo, no podía evitar sentir pudor.

¿Qué sucede…? UPS, lo siento me olvidé que estabas aquí – Decía con una mano en la cabeza.

N-no hay p-problema, Naruto – Trataba de desviar su mirada hacia la ventana.

Además, creo que debes acostumbrarte, ya que más adelante nos casaremos, ¿o no? – Le decía el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

"_Me está diciendo que se casará conmigo… no puedo creerlo… creo que necesito sentarme". _Yo… - Hinata cayó de bruces al piso, por suerte Naruto estaba lo suficientemente cerca para evitar que se golpeara demasiado.

¡Hinata! ¿Qué te sucede, princesa? – Trataba de despertarla con suaves golpecitos en sus mejillas. Despierta, princesa, no me asustes – Le rogaba. Hinata lentamente abrió sus ojos.

Naruto… ¿qué sucedió? – Preguntó un poco confundida.

Creo que te sorprendieron mis palabras, jajaja –

Tus palabras… - Recordó lo dicho por su novio.

Sí, mis palabras. Creo que debo retractarme de ellas… -

"_Entonces sólo fue una broma…"_ – Pensó desilusionada la morena.

… para poder comenzar de nuevo – Naruto alzó a Hinata hasta dejarla a su altura y le tomó sus manos. Hinata, después que nazca nuestro bebé y crezca un poco, ¿te casarías conmigo? –

La morena pensaba que estaba en un sueño. Su único y verdadero amor le estaba proponiendo matrimonio.

Yo… acepto – Hinata disminuyó la distancia entre ellos y le dio un beso como sólo ella regalaba a su novio. Un beso que volvía loco al rubio, quien no se quedaba atrás y la cubría con sus brazos, disfrutando cada caricia, cada movimiento, cada instante, todo.

¡Te amo, Hina! – Gritó tan emocionado, que hizo que su padrino lo escuchara en la otra habitación.

Este chiquillo sí que es rápido, jajaja – Dijo para sí el viejo.

…..

¡Buenos días! – Saludó Jiraya, mientras entraba a la cocina.

Buenos días, Sr. Jiraya… - Respondió Hinata, quien preparaba el desayuno. "_¿Por qué Naruto no despierta aún? _– Se preguntaba mentalmente.

¿Naruto sigue durmiendo, cierto? –

Sí, es que tuvo una semana muy pesada… - Reía nerviosamente la morena. No le daba confianza estar a solas con el padrino de su novio.

Desde que lo conozco, siempre tiene semanas pesadas, jajaja – Comentó el peli blanco.

Sí, jajaja – Hinata rió tímidamente y se dio vuelta para seguir cocinando.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio. Jiraya miraba a Hinata atentamente, logrando que Hinata se sintiera más que nerviosa.

Sr. Jiraya, ¿le gustan los huevos revueltos? – Abrió su boca para que el hombre dejara de mirarla de esa manera.

La verdad es que no, pero me gustaría probar los que tú cocinas… - Respondió Jiraya, poniendo en práctica todas sus tácticas de conquista.

… - Hinata se arrepintió de su pregunta. Ahora se sentía peor porque el peli blanco la estaba "acosando".

¿Te sucede algo, linda? – El peli blanco comenzó a cortar la distancia entre ellos.

Y-yo… - La morena sólo quería salir corriendo. Justo en ese momento, apareció una figura muy conocida para ambos.

Buenos días… te dije que no te acercaras a mi novia – Regañó el rubio a su padrino, entretanto se paraba entre la chica y el viejo.

Naruto, pero qué dices, si yo solamente estaba conversando con mi nueva ahijada – Dijo el viejo, cerrando un ojo a Hinata.

Sí claro… Hinata no dejes que te intimide, tienes mi permiso para golpearle, si es que yo no lo hago primero – Dijo el rubio, besando a la morena.

Cada vez que regreso a esta ciudad, todos quieren golpearme – Suspiró el viejo.

Si no fueras un pervertido de primera, no tendrías problemas – Comentó el rubio.

Bueno, bueno. Hoy no te molestaré. Quedé en juntarme con Tsunade, ¿ella sabe qué serás un futuro padre? – Preguntó, mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina.

No – Respondió el rubio, imitando la acción de su padrino. Hinata sirvió el desayuno y se sentó junto a Naruto.

Todos se quedaron un rato en silencio, hasta que Jiraya quebró ese momento.

¿Quieres que la prepare para que no se sorprenda tanto? – Dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té.

Es una de las mejores ideas que se te han ocurrido, pero me gustaría que ella supiera por mis propias palabras – Suspiró el rubio. Sabía que Tsunade le quería demasiado, sin embargo cuando supiera que tendría un hijo, se volvería una furia.

Entonces, reafirmo mis palabras: serás un estupendo padre y esposo – Jiraya le dijo al rubio con una gran sonrisa.

A veces no te entiendo, padrino – Mencionó el rubio. En ese momento, Hinata, quien se mantuvo en completo silencio, derramó unas pequeñas lágrimas. Hina, ¿te sientes mal? – Preguntó alarmado el rubio.

No, estoy muy feliz – Hinata no lograba evitar sentirse la mujer más feliz de todo el mundo. Su novio la apoyaba, la protegía y la amaba, además de que afrontaba todos los problemas que venían, sin dudar ni retractarse de sus palabras.

"_Serás un buen padre Naruto…"_ – Pensó el viejo, mientras miraba la escena donde Naruto abrazaba a Hinata.


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que super bien. Nuevamente quiero agradecer a todos los que se toman su tiempo para leer y comentar mi fic. Siempre espero que se entretengan en él y que les guste. Bueno, sin más que decir, me despido y ojalá disfruten este capítulo.

Jiraya salió del departamento para dejar solos a sus "ahijados" y porque ya estaba retrasado a su cita. Tsunade siempre fue una de sus amigas a pesar del tiempo que pasaba sin verla. En estos momentos, sentía una gran alegría el poder hablar con ella de nuevo, sin embargo en el fondo sabía que el día que Tsunade supiera que Hinata está embarazada y que Naruto es el responsable, nadie le salvaría de la furia de la rubia.

¿Jiraya? – Dijo una mujer rubia con dos coletas.

¿Tsunade? – Respondió, imitando el tono de voz de su amiga.

Jajaja, muy gracioso. No cambias, viejo – Tsunade frunció el ceño en muestra de molestia.

Lo mismo digo. Sigues igual a la última vez que te vi. Ya van como dos años que no te veo – Dijo el peli blanco con una gran sonrisa.

No necesitas elogiarme, sin embargo concuerdo contigo, jajaja – Mencionó la rubia.

Los dos amigos se sentaron en un café a recordar los viejos tiempos. En uno de esos recuerdos salió a la luz el nombre de Minato y Kushina.

Recuerdo cuando Kushina me reveló que se casaría – Dijo Tsunade con un poco de melancolía. Kushina fue para ella más que una amiga, una hermana.

Sí, ¿quién pensaría que el tranquilo de Minato se casaría con alguien tan opuesta a él? – Agregó Jiraya.

Entonces no me parece extraño que Hinata termine casándose con Naruto, jajaja –

"_Qué razón tienes, Tsunade"_. Jajaja, sí. Esos dos sí que son diferentes – Dijo el peli blanco.

Sólo espero que no se apresuren demasiado ni que cometan un error – Comentó la rubia.

"_¿Debería decirle a Tsunade que la chica está embarazada?" _– Pensaba con duda el viejo. Sabía que Naruto quería afrontar sus problemas, pero Tsunade era una persona muy especial y no entendería a la primera vez. De verdad deseaba que su ahijado no tuviera más complicaciones.

Jiraya, ¿me escuchaste? – Dijo molesta la rubia.

Sí, siempre te escucho… Tsunade me gustaría que me respondas con toda sinceridad – Dijo el viejo con un tono muy serio.

¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó intrigada la rubia.

Sabes que los chicos de hoy en día son mucho más adelantados que los de nuestra generación –

¿A qué viene ese comentario? –

¿Qué harías si Naruto tuviera un hijo a esta edad? – Concluyó al fin.

No me digas que… - Respondió sorprendida la rubia.

No, no. Sólo que en el último viaje conocí a muchos jóvenes en esa situación y me gustaría saber si lo apoyarías si yo no estuviera – El viejo trató de enmendar lo dicho.

La rubia miró sorprendida a su amigo. Se preguntaba el por qué de ese comentario. ¿Acaso Naruto escondía algo? ¿Acaso el rubio le había comentado algo así? Muchas dudas surgieron en ese momento que no logró articular ni una palabra.

Tsunade, ¿lo apoyarías? – Repitió el viejo un poco nervioso de la respuesta.

Tsunade le seguía mirando. Ella quería demasiado a Naruto y desde que Kushina había muerto, se prometió a sí misma cuidar y proteger al chico. Sin embargo, ella nunca permitiría que el rubio marcara su vida por un simple instinto. No, no lo permitiría. Antes que Naruto hiciera alguna estupidez, ella hablaría con él y le aconsejaría por las buenas o por las malas.

Antes de responderte, necesitaría de estar en esa situación, además aún no entiendo a qué viene tu pregunta – Dijo al fin la rubia.

Bueno… sólo fue una pregunta, pero imagina si estuvieras en esa situación, ¿qué harías? – Insistió el peli blanco. Ya se había involucrado lo suficiente para dejar el tema hasta ese instante, pero de verdad quería saber qué pensaba la rubia.

Eres muy insistente… siempre fuiste así… bien, para que me dejes tranquila, yo no lo sé. No quiero decirte lo que haría porque no lo sé, así de simple – Respondió un poco molesta la rubia. Su amigo a veces la sacaba de quicio.

Está bien, no te enojes, sólo fue una preguntita – Jiraya sabía que si seguía insistiendo, de seguro la rubia le golpearía.

Sólo espero que no me estés mintiendo… - Suspiró la rubia con una mirada muy seria.

¿Yo? ¿Cuándo te he mentido? –

No quiero empezar a enumerar cada una de tus mentiras… -

¿Por qué no te invito a un bar cerca de aquí? Es temprano, pero hace tiempo que no compartimos unas copas – Dijo el viejo para cambiar el tema y tal vez intentaría preguntar de nuevo.

Está bien, pero sólo una o dos copas, nada más. Sabes que esa es mi debilidad… - Aceptó la rubia, cambiando su seriedad por una gran sonrisa.

….

El fin de semana se fue muy rápido. El lunes llegó y con él el comienzo de la semana y las clases de siempre. Los cinco amigos se dirigían hacia su sala de clases.

Hoy no quería venir… - Suspiró Ino con desgana.

Sólo tienes que soportar unas semanas más y no vendrás por un tiempo – Le dijo Sai con su característica sonrisa.

Sí, tienes razón. Es que ya no aguanto esas miradas – Dijo Ino, mirando a las chicas que comentaban detrás de ella.

Ino, ¿me harías un favor? – Dijo Naruto, quien caminaba atrás de ellos con Sasuke y Hinata, quien traía la cabeza gacha.

Claro, a menos que quieras que te regale mi colación, jajaja – Bromeó Ino.

Algo así. Ven. Regresamos en un momento – Cogió del brazo a Ino y se alejaron lo suficiente para conversar a solas. Los demás le miraron intrigados y siguieron caminando.

Ino, te pido que por favor no digas esas cosas – Le dijo el rubio.

¿Por qué? –

Es que creo que a Hinata le afecta escuchar eso, ya que pronto también lo vivirá –

Hina… no pensé que… lo lamento, sabes que no mido lo que digo. No fue mi intención hacer sentir mal a Hinata – Se disculpó la chica.

No te preocupes, yo le subiré el ánimo – Sonrió Naruto.

Sin embargo, que yo no diga nada no significa que se salvará de esa situación… - Suspiró la rubia. En realidad esa era la verdad.

Sí, lo sé… pero, no hay que recordárselo cada día, ¿no? –

Los dos rubios sonrieron y se dirigieron a su salón. Las clases pasaron igual que cada día. Naruto le subió el ánimo a la morena como siempre lo hacía. Las clases acabaron y cuando los amigos se disponían a volver a sus casas, una persona se encontraba en la puerta del liceo, esperando al rubio.

Buenas tardes, chicos – Dijo una mujer rubia.

¿Tsunade? – Preguntó el rubio.

Los amigos le saludaron y se despidieron, ya que Tsunade necesitaba hablar a solas con el rubio. La mujer y el chico caminaron y se sentaron en un restaurant. Mientras comían la rubia decidió preguntar.

¿Tienes algo que contarme? –

¿…? – Naruto estaba bastante sorprendido.

No te hagas el tonto, Naruto. Yo te conozco muy bien –

No sé a qué te refieres – Dijo desviando la mirada. Esperaba que ella no se refiriera al embarazo de Hinata.

Jiraya me preguntó algo muy extraño, así que te estoy dando la oportunidad de que me cuentes ahora antes que lo sepa por alguien más – Dijo la rubia muy seria.

"_Le pedí a Jiraya que no le comentara nada a Tsunade"_. ¿Y se puede saber qué te preguntó? –

Quiero que me respondas y sólo entonces te hablaré de su pregunta – Aclaró la rubia aún más seria que antes.

"_Diablos"_ – Se dijo mentalmente.

…..

Jiraya se encontraba en el departamento, esperando al rubio. Las horas pasaban y el chico no llegaba. _"Qué raro, no se suponía que tenía que ir a trabajar a las 7:00 y ya son las 6:30"_ pensaba el peli blanco, mirando su reloj. _"De seguro se entretuvo con su linda novia"._

Entretanto, Hinata estaba en su habitación. Se levantó su blusa para mirarse en el espejo.

"_Has crecido un poco más, ¿no?"_ – Se decía mentalmente. Su vientre comenzaba a tomar una forma mucho más redondeada. _"Me pregunto si serás un niño o una niña"_ – Se preguntaba la morena. En ese momento, su primo tocó su puerta, quien al parecer recién llegaba de su práctica de karate.

Hinata, ¿puedo pasar? – La chica se bajó su blusa lo más rápido posible y se sentó en su cama.

Sí, pasa primo – Dijo un poco sorprendida. Pocas veces Neji entraba a su habitación y ahora que lo hacía le parecía extraño.

Hinata, necesito hablar de un tema muy importante… - Dijo Neji con una mirada seria.

¿Qué sucede…? – Preguntó la morena. ¿Acaso su padre iba a volver para las fiestas?

No sé cómo empezar… hoy antes de irme a mi práctica, sonó el teléfono… - Comenzó a contar el moreno.

¿Y quién llamaba? – Preguntó intrigada Hinata.

La secretaría de tu doctor… -

¿L-la secretaría de mi doctor? – Hinata comenzó a sudar frío. En el hospital, dejaron el número de celular y casa de Naruto y, en últimas circunstancias, le pidieron a la secretaría que llamara a la casa de Hinata, pero sólo si era necesario.

Sí. Llamó para avisar que tu doctor no podrá verte mañana en la cita, así que cambió tu hora para la próxima semana… -

"_Sólo me cambiaron la cita, qué alivio_" – Suspiró la morena. Nunca más dejaría su número de casa en el hospital, fue un completo error.

…pero, me pidió que te preguntara si de igual manera querías hacerte la ecografía de los cuatro meses – Terminó de hablar el moreno. Nunca se imaginó que su pequeña prima estuviera embarazada.

"_Juro jamás dar mi número de casa_" – Pensó la chica. Ahora si estaba en problemas.

Hinata, necesito escucharlo de tu boca. ¿Estás embarazada? – Preguntó seguro el moreno.

Y-yo… s-sí. Lo siento… - Hinata desvió su mirada hacia el piso y comenzó a llorar.

Neji no logró concentrarse durante su práctica, pensando en lo que le había dicho la secretaría. Ahora que conocía la verdad de los desmayos y mareos de su prima, no lo podía creer. Neji se encaminó a la puerta y salió sin decir nada.

"_Hinata está embarazada, no puede ser… ese chico está muerto" _– Pensó el moreno, al momento de sacar su abrigo y dirigirse al trabajo de Naruto, menos mal que había escuchado a Hinata decir dónde trabajaba el rubio.

….

En una cafetería se encontraban Sasuke y Sai trabajando. Sasuke llevaba los pedidos a las mesas y en la caja se encontraba Sai, verificando unas facturas.

"_Rayos, este tonto aún no llega. No se suponía que sería una persona responsable. Ahora tengo doble trabajo"_ – Se decía mentalmente un pelinegro.

Muchas gracias – Dijo una chica morena con dos tomates en la cabellera.

¿Quieres algo más? – Preguntó un poco enojado.

No, gracias – Dijo la morena, imitando el tono de voz de Sasuke. Ella había oído hablar de él gracias a Neji, por lo que conocía su actitud, pero se preguntaba cómo es que dejaron a un chico tan serio en atención a público, prefería que le atendiera Naruto, sin embargo no le había visto en toda su estancia en la cafetería.

Hmp – Musitó el pelinegro.

En ese momento, Neji entró a toda prisa a la cafetería. Miró a su alrededor buscando al rubio, no obstante no lo encontró. Sólo logró divisar a los dos pelinegros.

Buenas tardes, puede sentarse y le atenderán enseguida – Le dijo Sai con su característica sonrisa.

No me vengas con esas tonterías, ¿dónde está Naruto? – Preguntó Neji molesto.

Disculpe, pero la cortesía no es una tontería – Dijo Sai con el mismo rostro que tenía al principio.

Sai, ¿qué sucede? – Preguntó Sasuke, acercándose a Neji.

Lo que sucede es que necesito a tu amiguito – Se apresuró a decir el moreno.

¿A Naruto? Pues la verdad hoy no vino a trabajar, pensé que se había ido a tu casa – Dijo serio el pelinegro.

Me imagino que sabrás para qué lo estoy buscando, ¿no? – Se calmó un poco Neji. No era una persona que armaba escándalos en cualquier lugar, sin embargo la ira que guardaba para el rubio no se haría esperar.

¿Lo extrañas demasiado? Debí imaginármelo, pero Naruto es de Hinata si no te habías dado cuenta – Comentó Sai.

¡¿Qué acabas de decir? – Gritó el moreno. Al mismo tiempo que levantaba su puño para golpear a Sai.

¿Neji? – Dijo la morena con los dos tomates, mientras se paraba de su lugar y se acercaba a ellos.

¿Tenten? – El moreno no se había percatado que su novia se encontraba en la cafetería.

Así que se conocen, ¿no? – Dijo Sai muy tranquilo a pesar de que casi le golpean.

¡Cómo rayos no voy a conocer a mi novia! – Gritó Neji. Algún día le daría una lección a ese chico.

Neji, cálmate. Las personas están mirando raro – Tenten le dijo en un susurro, que hizo que Neji se sonrojara un poco.

Oye, Hyuga. ¿Se puede saber para qué buscas a Naruto? No creo que le haya pasado algo a Hinata – Sasuke miró serio al moreno.

Así tú también lo sabías – Mencionó Neji un poco molesto.

¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó el pelinegro extrañado. En ese momento sólo sintió un dolor en su estómago. Neji le había golpeado y él no se percató de cuando lo hizo.

Las personas que miraban tal espectáculo, comenzaron a susurrar. _"¿Qué pasó?, ¿No se supone que este es un lugar tranquilo?, ¡Vándalos!, ¿Dónde están la policía cuando se le necesita?"._

¡No creas que soy un tonto! – Le gritó Neji. Ahora estaba mucho más furioso. Todos se burlaban de él: Hinata, Naruto, Sai y ahora Sasuke.

Maldito… - Maldijo entre dientes Sasuke. El anterior golpe le dejó sin aliento.

Neji… - Tenten nunca había visto a su novio actuar de esa manera. Se preguntaba qué es lo que había suscedido.

Oye, no puedes llegar y golpear a quien se te cruce por delante – Le dijo Sai un poco serio.

¡Tú serás el próximo si no te callas! –

¡Neji! ¡Basta! – Gritó Tenten muy nerviosa, agarrando el brazo de Neji.

Tenten… - Suspiró Neji. La morena le daba cierta tranquilidad.

En ese momento, el dueño de la cafetería, quien se encontraba en la bodega minutos atrás, se dirigió hacia dónde se encontraban los chicos, pues había escuchado pequeños alaridos. Al llegar su sorpresa fue mayor, ya que la escena que vio no le gustó para nada.

¿Se puede saber qué sucede aquí? – Preguntó con incertidumbre y preocupación.

Nada. Sólo necesito a Naruto Uzumaki – Respondió Neji un poco más tranquilo.

¿Usted, quién es? – Preguntó el dueño, dirigiéndose a Neji.

Es sólo un pariente de Naruto… necesita ubicarlo con urgencia, pero ya le dije que no sabemos dónde se encuentra – Dijo Sasuke, reincorporándose con dificultad.

¿Es verdad eso? – Miró serio al moreno.

Sí… pero ya nos vamos. Sabemos que no está aquí – Se apresuró en decir Tenten antes que Neji hablara de más.

Bien… – Dijo el dueño.

Neji, vámonos por favor… estás muy alterado – Dijo la morena arrastrando al moreno hacia la puerta.

Está bien… Uchiha, dile a Naruto que lo esperaré mañana después de clases – Dijo el moreno con seriedad, mientras salía de la cafetería.

Imbécil… - Dijo Sasuke molesto.

Muy bien chicos, sigan con el trabajo. Sasuke, dile a Naruto que espero verlo mañana trabajando o tendré que tomar medidas drásticas – Dijo el dueño, volviendo a la bodega.

Oye, ¿por qué no le dijiste la verdad al dueño? – Le preguntó Sai al pelinegro.

No quiero que Naruto tenga más problemas… él me apoyó mucho en el pasado… - Dijo Sasuke con seriedad.

"_Ya veo. Sasuke estima mucho a Naruto"_ – Pensó Sai, mientras volvía a revisar las facturas.

"_Cuando encuentre a Naruto, no se salvará de la paliza que le daré"_ – Pensó el pelinegro, a la vez que retiraba los platos de las mesas. Los comensales que aún se encontraban en el local, le miraban sorprendidos.

….

A unas cuadras de la cafetería, caminaban dos chicos.

Neji… - Le decía la morena. Neji… - Volvió a repetir.

… -

¿Me hablarás de una vez o quieres que me vaya? – Le preguntó secante la morena a su novio. Ella odiaba que él se quedara callado en momentos de mayor tensión.

Tenten… - Neji dudó de lo que diría.

Por fin dices algo, ¿qué sucede? –

Hinata… está embarazada… - Mencionó Neji con dificultad. Todavía no aceptaba la verdad.

¿Qué? – Preguntó sorprendida la morena.

Tenten, mi prima tendrá un bebé con Naruto… no lo puedo creer… - Volvió a repetir Neji. Jamás se le cruzó por la mente que su pequeña e inocente prima se relacionara de esa manera con el rubio.

Neji… yo no sé qué decirte… - Tenten sólo atinó a abrazar a su novio. Tal vez de esta manera, lograría reconfortarlo.

Tenten… gracias… - Neji sólo correspondió al abrazo. Nunca pensó que la noticia del embarazo de Hinata le afectaría tanto.

Sabes… en cierta manera comprendo cómo te sientes… Hinata ha sido como una hermana menor en este último tiempo, incluso yo me siento afectada por la noticia… - Dijo Tenten, sin soltar a su novio. Con Neji llevaban más de un año de novios, y Hinata siempre se comportó muy bien con ella. Durante este tiempo, logró conocerla más y conocer a Naruto, quien no dejaba pasar oportunidad para estar con Hinata.

Tenten… ¿qué debo hacer ahora? – Preguntó Neji, aferrándose más a Tenten.

No lo sé… no lo sé – Repitió la morena. Ella sabía lo que pasaría más adelante: cuando Hiashi se entere de que su hija mayor será una futura madre, la vida de Hinata, Naruto y el nuevo bebé acabarían muy mal, y de paso la vida de Neji también sería afectada. Hiashi le culparía de no haber vigilado y cuidado a su prima.

Tenten… ¿me acompañarías a casa? – Fue lo único que logró articular el moreno. No quería llegar a casa solo o capaz que hiciera algo que no debía.

Sabes que lo haría, aunque no me lo hubieras pedido… - Tenten tomó el rostro de su novio y le dio un tierno beso. Eso es lo que más necesitaba Neji en ese momento.

…

Jiraya se encontraba durmiendo en el sofá del departamento del rubio. Se cansó de esperarlo y aprovechó de relajarse. En esos momentos, la puerta comenzó abrirse y entraron dos personas.

Jiraya… - Dijo una de ellas, a la vez que le tocaba el hombro.


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Jajaja espero que muy bien jajaja. Me gustaría agradecer a todos los que siguen mi fic y esperan cada capítulo, de verdad que me hacen muy feliz (n.n). Sin más que decir, aquí está el capítulo número ocho y espero que lo disfruten como yo lo disfruté escribiéndolo.

PD: Estaré pendiente para que me dejen sus comentarios (buenos y/o malos, todos son importantes n.n) y de verdad espero que los próximos capítulos sean del agrado de todos.

¡Saludos!

...

Jiraya… -

Naruto, déjame dormir… - Reclamaba el viejo, mientras se volteaba en el sofá.

No creo que despierte, ¿por qué no hablamos mañana? – Susurró el rubio a su acompañante.

No te salvarás de esto, Naruto… ¡Jiraya! – Gritó una mujer muy cerca de las oreja del viejo.

¡Ah! – Jiraya de la impresión cayó al suelo. Rápidamente se reincorporó y se levanto del mismo, mirando extrañado a sus dos visitantes.

¡Por fin despiertas, viejo! Necesito hablar seriamente contigo y el chico – Dijo la mujer con un tono bastante molesto.

¿Tsunade…? – Preguntó con duda el peli blanco.

¿A quién más esperabas, eh? – Le dijo la rubia con más molestia.

Jiraya, es mejor que no te hagas el tonto… ya lo sabe todo… - Suspiró el rubio. Tsunade le había obligado a contarle el secreto que guardaba.

¡Así que me habías mentido! ¡Lo sabía! – Tsunade levantó su puño en señal de una futura golpiza.

¡Por favor no me golpees, Tsunade linda! – Suplicaba el peli blanco.

Por favor, no le golpees… yo soy el único responsable… - Pidió el rubio a la rubia, mientras se interponía entre ella y el viejo.

Naruto… - Los dos viejos coincidieron al hablar. El rubio había madurado bastante el último tiempo.

Sé que no tengo derecho a pedir nada… es por eso que me he estado haciendo cargo de todo… - Habló el rubio al momento de dirigirse hacia la cocina. Creo que debemos sentarnos aquí – Les dijo a los mayores.

Los dos viejos siguieron al chico y tomaron sus lugares. Naruto estaba sentado en el medio de los dos. Jiraya miraba el diseño del mantel de la mesa, evitando ver a Tsunade. La rubia miraba con furia al peli blanco y de vez en cuanto desviaba su furia hacia el chico. Naruto sólo tenía la cabeza gacha.

¿Y bien? – Jiraya rompió el incómodo silencio que se había apoderado de la sala.

¿Y bien, qué? – Repitió la rubia aún molesta.

Creo que no ya no tiene caso retrasar esta conversación – Mencionó Jiraya. En el fondo sabía que este día llegaría. Tsunade era una de las mujeres que más quería y temía a la vez, por lo que sentía escalofríos por lo que sucedería.

Gracias al cielo, las palabras que salen de tu boca no son sólo mentiras – Comentó la rubia sarcásticamente.

Yo… siento no haber sido lo que ustedes esperaban… y lo que mis padres tal vez querían para mí… sin embargo, no me arrepiento de ninguna de mis acciones… yo amo a Hinata y he comenzado a amar a mi hijo… - Habló el rubio, sin cambiar la dirección de su mirada. Cuando hablaba inconscientemente se marcó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"_No puedo creerlo… te pareces demasiado a Minato… eres su vivo reflejo"_ – Pensaba Jiraya, mientras escuchaba a su ahijado.

"_Kushina, Minato… este chiquillo es su mejor trabajo… le han enseñado bien…"_ – Tsunade pensaba. _"Sin embargo, no puedo permitirle que arruine su vida"_ –

El silencio reinó nuevamente. Ninguno de los tres individuos pronunció palabra durante un largo rato. Hasta que la rubia se levantó de su puesto, tomó un vaso de agua y sin voltearse a mirar a sus acompañantes, les habló.

¿Así que piensas eso? – Se dirigió el chico. ¿Crees que tener un hijo es muy fácil? – Preguntó serena.

No… nunca mencioné algo como eso… hasta ahora se ha hecho bastante complicado… - Respondió el rubio, en la misma posición que mantuvo durante toda la estadía en la cocina.

¿Entonces cómo crees que me siento al saber que una de las personas que más quiero, marcó su vida para siempre? – La rubia siempre se mantuvo fuerte ante cualquier situación, incluso cuando le informaron que Kushina había muerto, no derramó lágrimas en público, pero hoy ya no podía más. Se quebró y derramó las primeras lágrimas en mucho tiempo.

Tsunade… - Suspiró Jiraya. Se esperaba cualquier cosa, una golpiza, un grito, mas fue su sorpresa al ver las lágrimas caer sobre las manos de su amiga, las cuales estaban sobre el lavadero.

Y-yo… lo lamento… lamento hacerte sufrir… pero, ya no puedo retroceder el tiempo… además esta ha sido la mejor noticia que me han dado en mucho tiempo… - Dijo el rubio con melancolía. Desde que sus padres murieron, su felicidad se esfumó durante mucho tiempo, sin demostrarlo claro está, sin embargo desde que Hinata llegó a su vida logró salir de esa tristeza y ahora que estaban esperando un bebé, sentía que la vida no podría ser mejor.

Eso es lo que esperaba de Naruto Uzumaki… no puedo decir que premio lo que hiciste, pero no puedo negar que desde ahora podrás cambiar eso y hacerme la mujer más orgullosa de esta ciudad – La rubia se había volteado para mirar directamente al rubio. Las palabras del chico cambiaron rotundamente el enojo que se había apoderado de ella desde la conversación en el restaurant, ahora sólo deseaba expresar lo que sentía.

Gracias Tsunade… - Dijo el rubio, sorprendido de lo dicho por la rubia.

De nada… y Jiraya, esta es mi respuesta: nunca lo dejaré de hacer – Le dijo la rubia a su amigo, entretanto se secaba las solitarias lágrimas que cayeron por su rostro.

¿Respuesta…? – Preguntó con incertidumbre el peliblanco. En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir la rubia: Apoyaría al rubio en el camino que empezaría a recorrer.

Naruto les miró intrigado, mas no quiso pronunciar palabra alguna. En ese instante se acordó de que su celular lo tenía apagado desde que salió del liceo y que no había ido a trabajar. De seguro pronto recibiría regaños por parte de Sasuke y del dueño de la cafetería. Encendió su celular y leyó en la pantalla que tenía más de veinte llamadas perdidas.

Padrino, ¿me llamó alguien? – Preguntó un poco preocupado Naruto.

Sí, creo que te llamó Sasuke – Respondió el peli blanco.

Iré a llamar a Sasuke, vuelvo enseguida – Comentó el rubio. Se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó al vestíbulo para coger el teléfono (no tenía dinero en su celular).

¿Naruto? –

Sasuke, quería disculparme por no ir hoy es que… -

Eso no tiene importancia ahora… Neji lo sabe todo… - Dijo de una sola vez el pelinegro.

¡Qué! ¿Cómo lo supo? – Naruto no podía creer que su suerte fuera tan mala.

No lo sé. Hoy vino a buscarte a la cafetería y tuve que hablar con él para tranquilizarlo… te he estado llamando toda la tarde a tu celular – Mintió Sasuke. No deseaba que su amigo se enterara que fue golpeado por el Hyuga.

Lo siento, es que hoy le conté todo a Tsunade… -

Tonto… parece que no tienes muy buena suerte. En fin ese Hyuga quiere hablar contigo mañana después de clases –

¿Mañana? Rayos parece que mi vida está destinada a los problemas… - Suspiró el rubio. Hace poco estaba saliendo de uno y ahora tendría otro, y no cualquier otro problema, sino uno muy grande llamado Neji Hyuga.

Estás muy en lo cierto, tonto. Oye, ¿y cómo lo tomó Tsunade? –

¿De verdad quieres que te lo diga? –

No… mejor mañana me cuentas. Otra cosa el dueño dijo que si no ibas a trabajar mañana, te despediría – Mencionó el pelinegro.

Parece que hoy no es mi día de suerte… - Suspiró el rubio.

¿Cuándo has tenido suerte? – Dijo sarcásticamente el pelinegro.

Desde que Hina se cruzó por mi vida, tonto. Eso me recuerda que no la he llamado –

Es mejor que esperes hasta mañana. No creo que sea una muy buena idea, tonto –

¿Neji estaba muy enojado? –

¿Necesito responderte? –

No… es mejor que me prepare para mañana… adiós –

Adiós –

Naruto dejó el teléfono y revisó nuevamente su celular, no sólo tenía llamadas perdidas de Sasuke, sino que también del hospital.

Jiraya, ¿llamaron del hospital? – Preguntó el rubio.

¿Hospital…? Creo que no… tal vez llamaron cuando estaba durmiendo, jajaja – Respondió el peli blanco con una mano atrás de su cabeza, mientras se dirigía al vestíbulo junto con Tsunade.

"_Entonces ya sé cómo se enteró Neji"_ – Dedujo Naruto.

Naruto, me voy. Espero que me visites pronto, aun tengo cosas pendientes que decirte – La rubia le dijo al chico, colocando un beso en su frente.

Adiós… - Respondió el rubio, correspondiendo al beso.

Creo que un hombre mayor también necesita un beso – Comentaba Jiraya, mientras se acercaba a Tsunade.

Lo único que necesitas es una paliza, viejo. Adiós – Dijo molesta la rubia, al mismo tiempo que salía del departamento.

¡Tsunade, espera! – Le gritaba el peli blanco, persiguiéndola para que se detuviera.

"_Esos dos…"_ – Pensó Naruto. Esperó que volviera Jiraya y se fue a dormir. Sin embargo, no logró conciliar el sueño. Sólo pensar que su princesa tendría que enfrentar a Neji sola le daba escalofríos, pues no lograría nada llegar de sorpresa a la residencia Hyuga y comenzar una pelea con Neji. _"Neji es un verdadero problema… si él es así ya me imagino cómo será Hiashi_…" – Pensaba Naruto. Desde ahora en adelante las cosas se complicarían mucho más.

….

Un nuevo día empezaba con los rayos del sol entrando en cada habitación de los ciudadanos de Santa Bárbara. Los chicos se preparaban para un nuevo día de clases, mientras los padres tomaban su desayuno para llegar a tiempo a sus trabajos.

¡Adiós, Jiraya! – Gritó Naruto, mientras atravesaba el umbral de la puerta del departamento.

¿Naruto… levantado tan temprano? – Se dijo a sí mismo el peli blanco cuando vio salir al rubio. ¿Estoy despierto? – El viejo se pegaba en las mejillas, tratando de despertarse. Naruto no comentó nada a su padrino sobre lo que tenía que enfrentar este día, con Tsunade ya era suficiente para el viejo.

El rubio se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo al liceo, ya que la noche anterior no logró dormir muy bien, debido a las innumerables pesadillas en donde Hiashi se llevaba a Hinata y a su bebé. Esas pesadillas lo perturbaron lo suficiente para que Naruto quisiera levantarse y llegar temprano a clases para ver a su novia. Al llegar a la puerta del liceo se encontró con su morena.

¡Hinata! – Le gritó el rubio a la chica e hizo que la morena se volteara y le mirara con mucha tristeza.

Naruto… - Respondió Hinata. Al verlo no pudo dejar de sentirse mal. Por culpa de ella, Naruto tenía que enfrentarse a tantos problemas.

Hina, ¿qué te sucede? – Preguntó preocupado.

Naruto… - Hinata no logró articular ninguna otra palabra. Sólo se lanzó a los brazos de su amado y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente.

¿Pasó algo malo? ¿Neji te hizo algo? - Dijo intranquilo el rubio. Aunque intuía que Neji no le haría daño a su novia, no consiguió sacar de su cabeza que había una posibilidad de que sí sucediera.

No… yo sólo… Naruto, lo siento mucho… lamento ser la responsable de todos tus problemas… yo… - Hinata le decía al rubio, con su rostro escondido en su pecho.

Mi princesa… no tienes por qué sentirte mal… los dos somos responsables… - Le susurraba en el oído a su novia tiernamente. Además, lo más importante es que estamos juntos y eso es mucho más importante que cualquier otra cosa… - Terminó de susurrarle a la chica, mientras se le formaba una gran sonrisa. Al estar con Hinata se le borraban la mayoría de los problemas. Su calidez le brindaba una calma que sólo ella transmitía.

Naruto… - Hinata le miró sorprendida. Jamás imaginó que el chico que le abrazaba, la apoyaría de esa manera y que velara cada día de su vida. Se sentía la chica más afortunada. Naru… - Hinata no alcanzó a completar el nombre de su amado, ya que él había posado sus labios sobre los de ella.

Te amo… - El rubio le dijo al terminar ese pequeño, pero dulce beso.

Yo también… - Respondió la morena, secándose las lágrimas.

Hina, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? –

Sí, dime – Sonrió la chica. Naruto siempre le alegraba el día.

¿Cómo se enteró Neji que…? – El rubio dudó un poco de su pregunta.

Es que ayer llamaron del hospital… Neji contestó y la secretaría de mi doctor le dio inconscientemente la noticia… lo siento, no debí dejar mi número – Se disculpó la morena.

No te disculpes, creo que también fue mi culpa… ayer no contesté mi celular y no llegué a casa hasta muy tarde porque le conté sobre nuestro secreto a Tsunade – Le dijo el rubio con una mano en la cabeza y una sonrisa de vergüenza.

¿A Tsunade? – Preguntó sorprendida la morena.

Sí, pero no te preocupes, ella está un poco molesta ahora, luego se le pasará – Sonrió el rubio.

Luego de unos minutos se encontraron con Sai, Sasuke e Ino, quien ya no daba más de tener que ir a clases con una gran barriga. El día pasó como cualquier otro y terminó con la campana de salida. Los amigos tomaron sus mochilas y se dirigieron a la puerta. Sai e Ino caminaban de la mano delante de Hinata y atrás de ella venía Sasuke y Naruto, conversando.

… así que eso fue lo que pasó – Dijo el pelinegro.

Sí. En cierto modo me siento feliz de que lo sepa, ya sólo me falta hablarle a Hiashi… -

Aún creo que estás muerto – Se burló el pelinegro, muy serio.

Yo también, pero ya escogí mi destino, ¿no? Jajaja – Rió el rubio. Sasuke le miró con sorpresa y alegría. No sabía que su mejor amigo había madurado tanto en tan poco tiempo.

Naruto Uzumaki, justo con quien quería encontrarme – Dijo un moreno delante de Sai e Ino.

¿Neji? – Dijo Hinata sorprendida y muy nerviosa. _"¿Qué hace aquí?"_ – Se preguntó mentalmente la morena.

Tranquila Hina, acordamos vernos después de clases para conversar… Sasuke, ¿acompañas a Hinata a casa? – Preguntó sereno el rubio. Debía estar tranquilo para no preocupar a su novia.

Hmp… seguro – Dijo molesto Sasuke. _"¿Acaso soy su junior?"_ – Pensó el pelinegro, ya que todos le mandaban en el último tiempo.

Naruto, creo que no es buena idea que te vayas con Neji, ya que ayer golpeó a Sasuke porque no te encontraba – Mencionó Sai muy tranquilo.

Ino y Hinata miraron a Sasuke muy sorprendidas.

Sasuke, ¿es verdad lo que dice Sai? – Preguntó Naruto a su amigo. No quería que sus amigos interfirieran en sus problemas.

Yo no llamaría a eso un golpe... - Mencionó bajito Sasuke, muy serio.

Es mejor que nos vayamos – Dijo muy serio Neji. Ni siquiera miró ni saludó a su prima. Aún se sentía molesto.

Sasuke… lo siento, de verdad – Le dijo Naruto, mientras seguía a Neji.

Naruto… - Hinata no logró decir nada.

No te preocupes, Hinata. Naruto es muy fuerte – Le dijo Sasuke. En el fondo sabía que esta "conversación" acabaría muy mal.

Sasuke… yo lo lamento mucho… por mi culpa todos tienen problemas… - Hinata ya no aguantaba la pena que sentía por dentro.

Hina… no digas eso – Ino, quien se había mantenido al margen, decidió intervenir y abrazar a su amiga.

Sai… sabes que eres un idiota, ¿no? – Le dijo Sasuke con una notoria molestia.

Se supone que no tenemos que tener secretos entre amigos – Sonrió Sai con su típica sonrisa.

Contigo no se puede hablar… Hinata es mejor que te lleve a casa – Dijo Sasuke.

Sasuke… no puedo irme y dejar a Naruto solo… esto también es mi responsabilidad… - Le dijo Hinata con lágrimas en los ojos.

Hina, yo te acompaño – Le dijo la rubia a su amiga. Entendía a la perfección que la morena quisiera apoyar a su novio como él lo había hecho con ella.

Hmp… - Dijo Sasuke con molestia. Al parecer nadie le hacía caso.

Los cuatro amigos se encaminaron por dónde se había ido el rubio con el moreno.

….

Neji durante el camino no pronunció palabra alguna. Sólo caminaba rápido. Naruto le seguía atrás, preguntándose hasta dónde le llevaría ese chico. De repente, Neji se detuvo y giró su cuerpo para estar frente al rubio. Habían llegado a un parque solitario.

Necesito que me expliques por qué lo hiciste – Dijo furioso el moreno.

¿…? – Naruto le miró intrigado. ¿A qué te refieres? –

¿Por qué te involucraste con mi prima? – Preguntó el moreno, alzando la voz.

Yo la amo… más ahora que será parte de mi familia – Respondió Naruto, mirando directamente los ojos de Neji.

Sabes que mi tío no lo permitirá. ¿Por qué sigues jugando al chico bueno? –

¿Qué? Yo no estoy jugando. Yo ya he decidido estar con Hinata, aunque todo el mundo se oponga –

Tus trucos no servirán conmigo. Yo sé que sólo utilizas a Hinata porque no quieres estar solo y lo mejor que pudiste hacer es arruinar la vida de mi prima y de paso la mía – Le dijo Neji con mucho enojo.

No tienes el derecho de hablar sobre mí. No me conoces, Neji. Además, yo jamás he utilizado a Hina… yo la amo, te lo repito, yo la amo – Naruto enfatizó las últimas palabras.

Es mejor que dejes esas tonterías y te alejes de mi familia – Le ordenó el moreno al rubio.

No creo que eso sea posible… yo no dejaré a Hinata con el demonio que tiene de padre, ni menos la dejaré ahora que seremos padres – Naruto apenas terminó de hablar, vio como Neji se le lanzó encima, golpeando su rostro.

¡Eres un imbécil! ¡No sabes que ahora tenemos nuestros días contados! – Le gritaba Neji con toda su fuerza. El embarazo de Hinata era un motivo suficiente para que Hiashi destruyera la vida de la morena y con ella, la paz de la casa.

¡Neji! ¡Suéltalo, por favor! – Gritó Hinata, quien venía corriendo junto a Sasuke. Atrás venía Ino muy agotada y Sai, quien le hacía compañía.

¡No te metas en esto! – Le gritó Naruto a su novia, mientras recibía cada golpe de Neji. En el fondo, sabía que el moreno lo hacía porque se sentía acorralado.

Naruto… - Hinata miraba la escena con pena. ¿Por qué Naruto era tan bueno? ¿Por qué no le podía ayudar?

¡Sabes lo que pasará cuando mi tío se entere! ¡Crees que te recibirá con los brazos abiertos! – Neji seguía golpeando al rubio, y este no se oponía a recibir cada golpe.

¡Neji, basta! – Gritó Hinata entre lágrimas. Corrió tras zafarse de Sasuke, quien le detenía para que no interviniera. Él sabía que Neji necesitaba desahogarse y arreglar los conflictos con el rubio.

¡Hinata! – Gritaron Sasuke e Ino al mismo tiempo. Sasuke trató de alcanzarla, mas no lo logró.

¡Neji! – Hinata le jaló el brazo a su primo para terminar con la pelea.

¡Sueltame! – Sin darse cuenta Neji golpeó a Hinata en su rostro, haciendo que cayera al suelo por el impacto. Al escuchar el grito de Ino, se volteó y vio a su prima en el suelo. En ese momento se detuvo.

Neji… por favor… - Hinata se sobaba la roja mejilla, la cual poco a poco se teñía de un color morado acompañado de un pequeño hilito de sangre que escurría por la comisura de su boca.

¡Hinata! – Ino volvió a gritar, acercándose a su amiga. ¡Eres un tonto, cómo se te ocurre hacer esto! – Le gritó a Neji, mirándolo fijamente.

Yo… - Neji no logró articular más palabras. Había golpeado a su prima sin intención, aun así se sentía mal.

¡Hina! – Naruto, quien seguía en el suelo, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo para acercarse a su novia.

Sasuke y Sai imitaron a los rubios y se acercaron a la morena. Naruto ayudó a su novia a levantarse y revisó su rostro. Él también mostraba pequeños moretones en su rostro y un hilito de sangre que bajaba por su nariz.

Mi princesa… ¿estás bien? – Preguntó muy preocupado Naruto. Hinata sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Hinata… yo lo siento… yo no quise… - Trató de disculparse el moreno. Sin embargo, fue interrumpido por la morena.

Neji, yo también lo siento, pero estoy feliz con mi decisión – Hinata le sonrió como sólo ella sabía hacerlo.

Neji, es lo mismo que te he dicho todo este tiempo. Yo amo a Hinata y quiero permanecer con ella por mucho tiempo – Le dijo el rubio, mientras tomaba la mano de la morena.

Hinata, Naruto… yo… - Neji no dijo nada más y se retiró en silencio.

Los chicos no pronunciaron palabra mientras observaban a Neji perderse a la distancia. Sai llevó a Ino a casa, ya que con la pelea, ella se había agitado demasiado. Sasuke se despidió con la excusa de que Sakura se molestaría si no la visitaba antes del trabajo. Naruto y Hinata se dirigieron al departamento del rubio para curar sus heridas.

¿Te duele mucho? – Preguntó la morena a su novio, entretanto le aplicaba alcohol en las pequeñas heridas que cubrían su rostro.

No, estoy bien – Respondió el rubio, haciendo una pequeña mueca de dolor. Los dos jóvenes se encontraban sentados en el sofá del vestíbulo.

Naruto, de verdad siento que tengas que pasar por esto… - Le dijo la morena con una notoria tristeza.

Hina, sabes que no es tu culpa, además no fui el único a quien golpearon… - Naruto agarró una mota de algodón con un poco de alcohol y lo posó sobre el labio de Hinata.

¡Auch! – Reclamó Hinata. Aunque su herida fuera diminuta, sentía como si todo su rostro estuviera dañado.

¡Lo siento, princesa! – Se disculpó Naruto, alejando la mota de algodón del rostro de la morena.

No te preocupes, no me duele tanto – Sonrió Hinata. Le encantaba ver como su novio se preocupaba de no hacerle daño.

Mi princesa, eres muy dulce conmigo. Es por eso que tengo un regalo para ti. Cierra los ojos – Pidió Naruto a su novia. Hinata obedeció después de mirarlo sorprendida. El rubio colocó sus manos delicadamente sobre el cuello de la chica y se acercó con cuidado y lentamente a sus labios. Te amo… - Le susurró antes de besarla con mucha delicadeza, con lo cual Hinata no logró evitar sonrojarse y corresponder al regalo de su amado.


	9. Chapter 9

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Siempre espero que muy bien. Primero quería agradecer a todos los que leen mi historia y la siguen cada semana (¡muy feliz por eso!). Segundo me gustaría agradecer igualmente a todos los que han agregado mi fic en sus historias favoritas y a mi como uno de sus autores favoritos (¡me halagan demasiado!). Por último, decirles que pronto llegará el final de este fic. Si mis cálculos son correctos creo que quedan unos cuatro o cinco capítulos más o menos (dependerá de mis deberes estudiantiles u.u). Sin nada más que acotar, sólo esperando que disfruten este capítulo y que les guste también, aquí el noveno capítulo.

PD: No estaba muy segura con este capítulo, pero creo que quedó como lo había pensado, les pido si dejan comentarios buenos y/o malos para saber que les pareció.

Saludos y abrazos.

...

Después del "enfrentamiento" del rubio con el moreno, los días pasaron muy tranquilos. Neji trataba de pasar el mayor tiempo posible fuera de casa para no encontrarse con Hinata y sólo le hablaba si era necesario. Neji traía consigo un conflicto que no lograba resolver. Tal vez, con el paso de los días encontraría una respuesta. El fin de semana llegó y con él la esperada llegada de Hanabi. Hinata se preguntaba qué pasaría los siguientes días.

Naruto, gracias por acompañarme al aeropuerto – Le dijo Hinata a su novio.

De nada, princesa. Sabes que me encanta estar contigo, además que cualquier idiota pasa por aquí y de seguro te pide que seas su novia – Le decía el rubio. Y si no veníamos, tu primo seguro se molestaría –

Sí, jajaja – Rió obligada la morena. Sabía que Neji aún estaba enojado por la noticia de su embarazo y es por eso que casi no pasaba en la casa. Hinata se preguntaba cuándo se terminarían sus problemas, claro que no contaba con Hanabi y su Padre.

¡Mira! Creo que ese es el vuelo de tu hermana – Naruto comentó para cambiar el tema de conversación, ya que identificó cómo se sentía la morena.

Naruto… ¿se me nota? – Preguntó Hinata, colocando una mano sobre su vientre. Bueno, a decir verdad, se notaba su embarazo. Durante los últimos días su vientre fue creciendo poco a poco, pero como ella siempre vestía con ropa holgada, suponía que su hermana no notaría el cambio.

No puedo mentirte, princesa. Sin embargo, si subes un poco el cierre de la chaqueta, no se nota – Cogió el cierre y lo alzó hasta llegar a nivel de sus clavículas. Suerte que hace frío, ¿no? –

Jajaja, sí. Mira ahí viene Hanabi. Espero que no se moleste de que seamos nosotros quienes la recogerán – Decía un poco triste. De verdad deseaba que su hermana la quisiera como ella la quería.

Hola. ¿Y Neji? Mi padre me señaló que él vendría por mí – Decía una chica de unos doce años, con una mirada muy seria.

Hola, Hanabi. Neji tuvo un contratiempo, pero lo verás en la cena – Respondió Hinata un poco nerviosa por la mirada de la chiquilla.

Hola, pequeña, es decir, pequeña dama. Has crecido bastante desde que te vi por última vez – Saludaba el rubio a su cuñada.

Las personas crecen, ¿no te lo enseñaron en clases de biología? – Dijo con un poco de burla la chiquilla. Desde que su hermana estaba de novia con Naruto, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia, envidia de que alguien la quisiera tal como era y no tener que mostrar una careta enfrente de todos.

No me acuerdo… mejor nos vamos. Hinata te preparó algo muy rico de cenar – El rubio agarró la maleta que traía Hanabi y con la otra cogió la mano de su novia.

Hanabi miró atenta cada movimiento. Ese chico era muy especial. _"Eres muy afortunada, Hinata" _pensaba la chiquilla. La verdad, Hanabi no odiaba a su hermana como su padre le había hecho creer a la mayoría de sus conocidos. Ella sólo acataba las órdenes de su padre. En el fondo ella tenía miedo de que Hiashi dañara a Hinata si ella se acercaba demasiado. Ella sabía que la cabeza de los Hyuga odiaba a su hermana, no conocía el por qué, pero desde que tenía memoria fue así.

Los tres muchachos se dirigieron a la gran casa de los Hyuga.

Bien, creo que es tiempo que me vaya – Pronunció Naruto no muy convencido.

¿Por qué? Si es que puedo preguntar – Decía la chiquilla totalmente seria.

Es que debo ir a trabajar. Me hubiese encantado quedarme más tiempo, pero ya en las fiestas pasaré mucho tiempo con ustedes, ¿sí? – Se disculpaba Naruto. Se acercó a su novia y le dio un beso en la frente. Luego, se acercó a Hanabi y le dio la mano. Muy bien, adiós. Nos vemos mañana – Terminó de decir a la vez que comenzaba a caminar hacia su trabajo.

Adiós… - Susurraron las hermanas a coro.

Las chicas entraron a la casa. La hermana menor subió las escaleras y se acomodó en su habitación. Hinata aprovechó de arreglar la mesa para la cena. Hanabi recorrió su habitación y observó una foto de su madre. Entonces recordó que nunca la conoció y que Hinata en alguna forma jugaba el papel de madre, claro que nunca podría reemplazarla, pero al menos la tenía cerca.

Después de casi una media hora de estar dudando, la chiquilla bajó las escaleras. Durante todo el viaje, aprovechó de ordenar sus pensamientos. Decidió hacer algo que nunca tuvo el valor de hacer. Caminó hasta la cocina y encontró a Hinata tomando un vaso de leche.

Hinata… necesito hablar contigo – Dijo la chiquilla, mientras entraba a la cocina y se paraba frente a Hinata.

¿Conmigo…? Claro, te escucho – Dijo muy sorprendida al escuchar a su hermana llamarla por su nombre.

Quiero decirte que yo… yo no te odio – La chiquilla desvió la mirada hacia la puerta.

… - Hinata abrió sus ojos hasta más no poder.

Yo nunca te he odiado. Quería que supieras eso. Yo sólo obedecía a nuestro padre y yo… - No logró terminar de hablar porque fue interrumpida por un abrazo por parte de Hinata.

Gracias por darme una de las mejores noticias… - Le susurró entre sollozos.

Yo… - La chiquilla no pudo evitar corresponder al abrazo. En ese abrazo sintió cómo Hinata emanaba una calidez que nunca le habían regalado. _"Así se debe haber sentido un abrazo de mamá"_ – Pensó con melancolía la chiquilla.

Eres una de las personas más preciadas para mí, ¿lo sabías? – Dijo la morena con una pequeña lágrima a punto de salir de sus ojos.

No, pero me alegra que me lo digas. Aunque te pido que por favor no menciones nada de lo que te dije a Neji o a papá. No quiero que te lastime… - Dijo Hanabi soltándose del abrazo, al mismo tiempo que notaba una pequeña diferencia en Hinata.

No te preocupes, será uno de nuestros secretos – Le comentó inconscientemente a la chiquilla.

¿Nuestros secretos? –

Sí. Más adelante quiero compartir un secreto muy importante para mí – Hinata estaba decidida a contarle sobre su embarazo.

No hace falta, ya me di cuenta – Decía Hanabi mientras cogía el vaso de leche.

¿Qué? – Preguntó muy sorprendida Hinata.

Desde que tengo memoria, no gustas de tomar leche… - Hanabi empezó a unir todos los detalles que alcanzó a ver.

¿…? –

Desde que conozco a Naruto, el jamás ha trabajado y no necesitaba hacerlo según mi perspectiva. Por último debo decir, no necesitas ocultar la barriga con esa chaqueta –

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Preguntó Hinata con miedo de la respuesta.

¿Aún quieres que te lo diga? Bien… - La chiquilla se dirigió hacia su hermana para estar lo suficientemente cerca de la morena. Estás embarazada, ¿cierto? –

Hinata se quedó congelada. Sabía que su hermana era muy buena observadora, pero jamás pensó que se daría cuenta tan rápido, mas no tenía caso mentir, porque al cabo de unos meses tendría a su bebé.

Sí. Acabo de cumplir cuatro meses… - Susurró Hinata. Espero que no le cuentes a nadie, ¿sí? –

Es otro de nuestros secretos, ¿no? – Dijo Hanabi un poco seria. En ese momento, Neji se encontraba escuchando la conversación de las hermanas.

Gracias, Hanabi. Nunca me imaginé que me apoyarías. Creo que los problemas se están solucionando poco a poco – Sonrió la morena.

De nada, pero sabes que tú y tu novio están muertos y muy muertos – Señaló la chiquilla.

Sí – Sonrió la morena. Ya estaba mucho más tranquila porque Hanabi conocía su secreto y en cierto grado le apoyaba.

¿Neji lo sabe? –

Sí… lo descubrió el lunes… -

Parece que no sabes esconder tus secretos… - Suspiró Hanabi.

Más o menos, jajaja – Rió Hinata.

¿Y qué piensa Neji de esto? – Hanabi intuía la reacción de Neji.

Está un poco molesto, pero lo entiendo. Creo que sólo he traído problemas - Hinata le dedicó a su hermana una sonrisa forzada que Hanabi pudo percibir.

No te habla, ¿cierto? – Preguntó la chiquilla. Hanabi para su edad era lo bastante madura como para comprender la situación.

Bueno… a decir verdad, casi no me habla – Dijo la morena, mientras tomaba el vaso de leche y lo vaciaba en el lavadero.

Eres muy predecible… - Suspiró la chiquilla al ver como su hermana inconscientemente le daba la razón con respecto a lo que había dicho momentos atrás. Al menos no le ha dicho nada a nuestro padre… ¿Puedo preguntar cómo te sientes en estos momentos? – Dijo la chiquilla un poco seria.

Mucho mejor ahora que conoces mi secreto… la verdad es que estaba muy preocupada por tu llegada… - Comentó la morena.

¿Creías que yo, Hanabi Hyuga, te delataría? Aunque te odiara, eres mi hermana, mi familia, no puedo hacerte daño aun si lo quisiera – Mencionó la chiquilla, mientras colocaba sus manos en sus caderas, en señal de soberbia. Neji sintió como si esas palabras estuvieran dedicadas hacia él, entonces comprendió todo. Tu familia nunca te abandona. Él debía de hacer lo correcto: apoyar a su prima, a su familia.

Hanabi… te quiero mucho. Sé que nunca te lo había dicho, pero creo que este es un buen momento – Hinata se sentía muy feliz de que los problemas con su hermanita se estuvieran resolviendo.

… - Hanabi se sonrojó un poco. Hinata siempre fue una de las chicas más dulces que en su corta vida conoció. Ella se parecía físicamente a su madre y eso le hacía pensar en cómo hubiese sido la vida si su madre no hubiera muerto. Te pareces mucho a mamá… - Automáticamente la chiquilla dejó salir esa frase.

Mamá te amaba mucho, Hanabi. Para ella, tenerte fue uno de los mejores regalos – Afirmó Hinata con un poco de melancolía y felicidad a la vez.

Me hubiese gustado conocerla, pero me la imagino igual a ti – Sonrió Hanabi, mientras salía de la cocina. ¿Comeremos de inmediato o esperaremos a Neji? – Preguntó la chiquilla, al mismo tiempo que salía de la cocina. Frente a ella se encontraba Neji.

¿Neji? – Dijo sorprendida Hinata.

Hinata, Hanabi… yo… no sé cómo decirlo – Reclamó el moreno.

¿Decir qué? – Dijo Hanabi con su característica seriedad.

Lo siento… siento no haberte apoyado y dejar que mi rabia me dominara. Se supone que la familia te apoya en las buenas y en las malas, ¿no? - Dijo Neji, mirando directamente a Hinata.

¿Eso quieres decir que te unes a nuestros secretos? – Dijo la chiquilla con una pequeña sonrisa.

Creo que sí – El moreno les regaló una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Gracias… - Hinata no aguantaba las emociones que llenaban su corazón y comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Se sentía feliz que sus hermanos le apoyaran. Neji se acercó y la abrazó y, aunque Hanabi no quería en un principio, imitó a su primo.

…

Las festividades pasaron muy rápido. Hanabi representó a la familia Hyuga en las diversas fiestas en honor a la ciudad y Hiashi se sentía satisfecho con la presentación de su hija menor. Las hermanas aprovecharon ese tiempo para "conocerse" un poco mejor. Neji intentaba cuidar mucho más a Hinata, ya que Tenten le "instruía" sobre los cuidados prenatales. Ino después de las fiestas no regresó a clases porque pidió a su doctor adelantarle el prenatal. Hinata se sentía un poco nerviosa por eso, pero gracias a las palabras de Hanabi y Naruto, la morena lograba subir sus ánimos.

Hanabi… te extrañaré mucho – Dijo una muy triste Hinata.

Yo también, pero sólo serán unos meses más. Yo creo que cuando tengas como unos ochos meses estaré de vuelta para conocer a mi sobrino o sobrina – Dijo la chiquilla muy alegre. Hanabi aceptó la noticia mucho mejor que Neji. Ella conocía lo feliz que hizo a su hermana la noticia de su precoz embarazo.

Sólo espero que regreses tú sola y que Hiashi se quede por unos cuantos meses más, jajaja – Bromeó el rubio, quien les hacía compañía en el aeropuerto.

Naruto, si no cuidas a Hinata no te salvarás de mi furia, ¿entendiste? – Hanabi miró seria a Naruto.

Eso no tienes por qué decirlo. Yo no dejaré que nada malo le pase a mi princesa y a mi pequeño bebé – Naruto sonrió y abrazó a su novia, quien se sonrojó por las palabras del rubio.

Sólo te lo recordaba, ya que eres un cabeza hueca. En fin, creo que ya debo abordar… - La chiquilla miró con melancolía a Hinata. Estos últimos días, conoció y disfrutó a su hermana más que en todos estos años de frialdad.

Hanabi, te quiero mucho. Trataré de llamarte por las noches para que papá no sospeche – La morena se acercó a su pequeña hermana y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente. Hanabi sólo atinó a abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas.

Cuídate mucho, ¿sí? Adiós – La chiquilla se separó de su hermana y se dio media vuelta para recorrer el largo pasillo hacia el avión.

¡Adiós, Hanabi! – Le gritó el rubio, haciendo señas con sus manos. Hinata imitó a su novio, mientras una pequeña lágrima corría por su rostro. _"Me encantaría que mi padre se tomara la noticia de esta manera… ¡Hinata deja de soñar, eso nunca pasará!" _– Se dijo a sí misma la morena.

….

Con las festividades de la ciudad, se escapó el mes de Septiembre y fue reemplazado por Octubre. Pronto Naruto cumpliría dieciocho años, Hinata cumpliría los cinco meses y nacerían los nuevos integrantes de este pequeño grupo de amigos.

Naruto, ¿qué te gustaría para tu cumpleaños? – Preguntó inocentemente la morena.

Mi princesa… lo único que quisiera para mi cumpleaños es estar contigo - Le dijo el rubio con una mirada cómplice para después besarla.

Oigan, ¿pueden prestar atención a lo que digo? – Reclamó Sasuke con molestia.

Lo siento, Sasuke – Se disculpó el rubio. Bien, ¿qué es lo decías? –

Hmp… Este fin de semana nos juntaremos en casa de Sakura, ya que ella no puede agitarse demasiado –

¿Entonces ahí haremos la fiesta? – Preguntó Ino, mientras comía un paquete de galletas. Los seis amigos se organizaron para celebrar el cumpleaños del rubio y la futura llegada de los bebés. (Es como un cumple - baby shower n.n)

Sí, Sakura ya les dijo a sus padres. Sólo falta la comida – Respondió el pelinegro.

Yo me ocuparé de eso, chicos – Dijo Hinata amablemente. Neji le había facilitado la salida a la morena, ya que le dijo a su tío que tendría una convivencia con su equipo de karate y llevaría a Hinata con él.

Menos mal… si Sakura se hubiera ofrecido, luego del fin de semana estaríamos todos intoxicados – Comentó Sai muy serio. Todos le miraron y asintieron con la cabeza.

Oye, Hina, ¿cómo te va en el liceo? – Preguntó la rubia a su amiga, aunque ya se imaginaba la respuesta.

Bien, sólo que… - Hinata no quería recordar cómo era tratada por algunos de sus profesores. Después de que Hanabi volvió con Hiashi, el embarazo de Hinata fue tan evidente que varias personas en el liceo comenzaron a sospechar y, por consiguiente, la verdad salió a la luz, claro que los que lo habían notado eran en su mayoría profesores, aunque no faltaría mucho tiempo para que todo el liceo lo supiera.

No me digas… yo también pasé por eso, pero nunca creí que fuera tan pronto. En fin, es mejor no hablar de eso, ¿cierto? – Dijo la rubia para subir el ánimo de su amiga.

No te preocupes… no soy a la única que la tratan mal… - Hinata dirigió su mirada a su novio con un poco de pena.

Entonces, los profesores ya empezaron con sus castigos, ¿no? – Comentó Sasuke, mirando a Naruto. Sasuke en el último tiempo no prestaba demasiada atención a su alrededor. En su cabezo sólo rondaba Sakura y Sousuke.

Más o menos, pero no podemos hacer nada. No quiero que me expulsen o que expulsen a mi princesa, además no queremos tener más problemas – Dijo muy tranquilo el rubio, mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Hinata. A él no le gustaba que los trataran así, pero si provocaba algún escándalo, sólo atraería más problemas.

….

La fiesta organizada por los seis amigos les ayudó a relajarse, ya que en estos últimos meses sólo estaban llenos de infortunios y problemas. Al terminar la fiesta, Naruto llevó a Hinata a casa.

Gracias por acompañarme, Naruto – Sonrió feliz la morena.

De nada, ¿no te dije que quería pasar mi cumpleaños contigo? – Le dijo el rubio a su acompañante.

Sí. Entremos… - Pidió la morena al rubio. Cuando ingresaron a la casa, se dieron cuenta que no había nadie.

De seguro Neji está con Tenten. Ellos no se pierden ninguna oportunidad para estar juntos, jajaja – Bromeó el rubio. ¿No crees que deberíamos imitarlos? – El rubio le susurró lo anterior muy cerca de la oreja de la morena, haciendo que la chica temblara un poco.

Naruto… - Dijo la chica, mirando al rubio directamente a los ojos. Naruto con una mano tomó a su novia por la cintura para acercarla lo más posible. Con la otra le tomó de la barbilla y la besó muy tiernamente.

Hace tiempo que no estábamos tan relajados… sólo quiero estar contigo, Hina – Le afirmó el rubio a la chica. La morena, cogió la mano que le sujetaba la barbilla, tras zafarse del rubio, y le indicó que la siguiera hasta su habitación.

¿Quieres tu regalo de cumpleaños? – Le dijo la morena inocentemente, lo que hizo que el rubio se sonrojara hasta más no poder. Los dos chicos subieron las escaleras y entraron a la habitación de la chica. Ella cerró la puerta y bloqueó el seguro. Cierra los ojos, por favor… - Naruto obedeció sin oponerse. En su mente varias imágenes no muy "inocentes" se pasaban por su cabeza. Listo, ya puedes abrirlos – Le indicó la chica a su novio.

¿Y esto? – Le dijo Naruto, sosteniendo el paquete que le acabada de entregar Hinata, con un poco de desilusión.

Es tu regalo. Ábrelo. Espero que te guste – Sonrió Hinata. Naruto abrió el presente con cuidado de romper el envoltorio. Dentro del paquete se encontraba un cuadro con las fotos de los padres de Naruto, una foto con sus amigos y una foto de él junto a Hinata.

Hina, gracias… – Naruto miró el cuadro atentamente. Hacía tiempo que no veía el retrato de sus padres, ya que por cosas del destino, no conservaba alguna de ellos. Tuviste que buscar mucho, ¿no? – Preguntó a su novia.

Más o menos. Jiraya y Tsunade me ayudaron un poco… - Desde que Tsunade se enteró que Naruto sería padre, y tras calmar un poco su molestia, la rubia siempre trataba de estar al tanto de él y de Hinata. Naruto guardó el cuadro y se acercó para besar a su novia.

Creo que ya es muy tarde… esperaré a que te duermas para irme, ¿te parece, mi princesa? – Preguntó el rubio.

Claro. Primero me cambiaré – Hinata sacó de su cajonera su pijama. Miró a Naruto y se sonrojó un poco.

¿Quieres que salga para que te cambies, princesa? – Preguntó Naruto, suponiendo la respuesta. Cuando estaba por tomar la perilla y desbloquear el seguro, Hinata le detuvo.

No… creo que ya no es tiempo de avergonzarse… - Dijo la morena roja como un tomate. Naruto se dio la vuelta y se sentó en la cama. Hinata se quitó su ropa hasta quedar en ropa interior y Naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Hinata se veía completamente bella: su pequeña barriga le daba una hermosura que el rubio nunca antes había visto. Se levantó y se acercó a ella para abrazarla por detrás. Colocó sus manos en su vientre y depositó su cabeza en el cuello de la morena.

Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado… te amo, mi princesa… - Suspiró Naruto, cerrando sus ojos. Hinata correspondió al abrazo, colocando sus manos sobre las de su novio.

Yo también… - Suspiró la morena, imitando a su novio.

…..

Las semanas subsiguientes fluyeron de lo más "normal" hasta que Naruto recibió una llamada del Hospital.

¿Por qué se demoran tanto? – Se preguntaba un rubio, entretanto caminaba de un lado a otro por el largo pasillo del hospital.

Naruto, ¡¿quieres sentarte de una buena vez? – Gritó Ino, quien estaba sentada al lado de Sai.

¿Eh? – El rubio miró a su amiga sin mucho interés.

¡Me tienes mareada! ¡Siéntate! – Ordenaba la rubia muy alterada.

Naruto, ven, siéntate conmigo – Le dijo Hinata, mientras le ofrecía su delicada mano.

Está bien… - Naruto suspiró. Nunca imaginó que la llegada del bebé de Sasuke y Sakura le preocupara tanto.

Por fin… Sabes que por ahora sólo debemos esperar – Dijo Ino más tranquila.

Si estás así de nervioso, me imagino cómo estarás cuando nazca tu hijo – Dijo Sai con su característica sonrisa.

Yo también me lo imagino, jajaja. Hablando de eso, ¿ya saben el sexo del bebé?- Preguntó la rubia con una gran sonrisa.

Bueno, casi – Respondió Naruto, abrazando a Hinata.

¿Casi? ¿Qué quiere decir eso? – Interrogó la rubia con intriga.

Lo que sucede es que nuestro bebé quiere darnos una sorpresa porque no nos dejó verlo completamente – Sonrió la morena.

¿No se dejó ver? ¡Qué lástima! Yo quería saber para comprarle un regalo– Suspiró Ino y cruzó sus brazos en señal de supuesto enojo.

Pero, de seguro el próximo mes se deja ver – Sonrió Naruto. Él también deseaba saber el sexo de su bebé, ya que durante las clases se imaginaba su futura vida con su nueva familia.

Sí, ojalá, porque si es igual de tímido que Hinata, no creo que eso suceda. En fin, ¿ya escogieron un nombre? – Sonrió la rubia.

La verdad es que… no hemos hablado de ello – Dijo la morena con un poco de vergüenza, mirando a su novio. Ya había cumplido los cinco meses y no tenían un nombre para su hijo.

¡Todavía no tienen un nombre! – Gritó sorprendida la rubia. Ella, en cuanto supo que estaba embarazada, ya había escogido el nombre para su hijo.

Pues, esa es la verdad, pero… - Naruto se detuvo cuanto miró directamente por el pasillo. Sasuke caminaba hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa. Todos le miraron sorprendidos, jamás le habían visto así. El pelinegro se acercó hasta llegar a una distancia lo bastante prudente.

Chicos… soy papá – Dijo el pelinegro, convenciéndose de lo que acababa de decir.

¡Felicidades! – Gritó Naruto al momento que se paraba y abrazaba a su mejor amigo. Los demás le imitaron y se acercaron para felicitarle.

Después de casi una media hora, les dejaron pasar para conocer al pequeño Sousuke y para felicitar a la nueva madre.

¡Sakura! ¿Te dolió mucho? – Preguntó Ino, dirigiéndose directamente a la peli rosa, mientras los demás se acercaban a la pequeña cuna que se posaba al lado de la cama de Sakura.

Ino… ¿es lo único que me puedes decir? – Preguntó con algo de molestia la chica.

Lo siento… ¡Felicidades a la nueva madre! – Dijo Ino muy emocionada.

Ino, sino estuviera tan cansada te daría una lección, jajaja – Rió apenas la peli rosa.

Muchas felicidades, Sakura. Sousuke es un niño muy lindo y tierno – Sonrió Hinata muy feliz por su amiga.

Sí, es muy lindo, pero ojalá que no se parezca al tonto de Sasuke, jajaja – Rió bajito el rubio para que el pelinegro no le escuchara.

Gracias por venir a vernos… - Sonrió la peli rosa, mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Disculpen, chicos. No quiero ser mala, pero es mejor que se retiren, ya que su amiga está muy cansada. Mañana la pueden venir a visitar – Les dijo una enfermera que entraba a la habitación para llevarse a Sousuke.

Los amigos obedecieron sin oponerse, no antes de despedirse de Sakura y el nuevo bebé. En la puerta del hospital, Ino y Sai se despidieron de los demás para irse a la casa de la rubia. Sasuke, Naruto y Hinata caminaron juntos hablando de lo maravilloso y complicado que sería ser padres a esta corta edad.


	10. Chapter 10

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Siempre espero que bien n.n jajaja. Nuevamente quiero agradecer a todos y todas que dejan sus comentarios, recomiendan mi fic y a los que esperan cada semana con ansias mi fic (¡Muchas gracias, me halagan y me hacen muy feliz!). Pronto llegará el final de mi fic y me siento muy orgullosa de el, gracias a todos sus comentarios que me han servido para seguir escribiendo cada capítulo. Sin más que decir y siempre agradeciendo que se tomen su tiempo en leer y comentar mi fic, aquí está el décimo capítulo.

Saludos

PD: Hay una conversación en inglés (Pido disculpas si mi inglés no es muy bueno), pero creo que lo entenderán de inmediato porque son palabras básicas como hello jajaja. También decir que las letras en negrita son recuerdos. Y también que dejen comentarios buenos y/o malos, todos son bienvenidos.

...

¿De verdad que está embarazada? – Comentaban unas chicas que se sentaban alrededor de Hinata en el salón de clases.

Sí. Yo tampoco lo creí cuando me lo contaron – Dijo una de ellas.

Y yo que pensaba que era una chica lista – Dijo una rubia, entretanto miraba a Hinata con desprecio.

Pero, tú sabes lo que dicen: "las calladitas son las peores" – Mencionó otra.

Sí y más con el ejemplo de amigas que tiene –

Me pregunto si su padre ya se enteró de esto –

Según lo que me contaron, su padre se fue de viaje hace unos meses y no tiene idea de las cosas que está haciendo su "hijita" – Aseguró la rubia.

Hinata, Naruto, Sai y Sasuke no podían evitar escuchar los comentarios de sus compañeras. En el fondo, los tres chicos sólo deseaban golpear a sus "queridas" compañeras para que así cerraban sus bocas, sin embargo comenzar una riña no estaba en sus planes.

¿Les molestaría dejar de hablar sobre mí y mis amigas? – Hinata se había levantado de su asiento y dirigido a sus compañeras tan silenciosamente que nadie se había percatado de lo acontecido.

¿Qué? ¿Puedes repetirlo, calladita? – Respondió la joven de rubia cabellera, levantándose para quedar a la misma altura que la morena.

Les estoy pidiendo que dejen de hablar de mí y mis amigas – Dijo la morena muy seria. Hinata ya estaba harta de que cada día fuera la burla y el tema de conversación de varias de sus compañeras.

¿Escucharon chicas? La mosquita muerta nos está pidiendo que no hablemos de ella, jajaja – Todas las demás que la acompañaban le imitaron y comenzaron a reír.

¿Con qué cara nos pides eso, si tú misma nos incitaste a hacerlo? – Agregó una de las chicas que reían.

Sí, cualquiera ve ese enorme problema, digo barriga, jajaja – Terminó de decir una de ellas.

¡Cállate! ¡No tienes el derecho de hablarme así! ¡No me conoces! – Respondió Hinata muy furiosa. Que esas chicas hablaran de su bebé no lo iba a permitir. Cuando Hinata comenzó a alzar la voz, Naruto y sus amigos se acercaron rápidamente a ella.

Hina, no te alteres. Ellas no merecen tu atención – Le dijo el rubio a la morena para tranquilizarla, entretanto trataba de abrazarla.

Mira quien lo dice, "el padre del año" – Dijo la rubia que estaba parada.

Oye, no tienes respeto por los demás – Le dijo Sai, quien comenzaba a molestarse.

¡No se entrometan en asuntos que no les interesan! Además, todos ustedes son iguales – Le respondió furiosa la rubia.

Eres una… - Sasuke estaba demasiado molesto que casi deja salir una grosería.

¿Una qué? Es mejor que mires a tu novia y a tus amigas, que a ellas les calza mejor la palabra – Le dijo la chica, desafiando al pelinegro.

En ese momento, el profesor de Historia se hacía presente a la clase. En cuanto entró notó el singular conflicto.

Me lo imaginaba, el Sr. Uzumaki y compañía, provocando a sus demás compañeros. ¿No les parece que en vez de buscar problemas, solucionen "otros"? – Dijo muy serio el profesor. Esta vez no iba a dejar que esos chicos se salieran con la suya y le hicieran parecer in idiota.

Profesor, creo que debería de indagar más antes de dar su opinión, ¿no le parece? – Le dijo Sai muy tranquilo. Todos los alumnos del salón comenzaron a comentar silenciosamente.

"_Viste, el profe le teme a Sai, jajaja", "Siendo un profesor tan estricto, no puede poner en su lugar a un simple alumno", "Si yo fuera él, expulsaría a cualquiera que me insultara de ese modo", "Sai se ve tan lindo cuando se enoja", "¿Crees que revisará la tarea de todas formas?"._

¡Suficiente! – Gritó el profesor, logrando que todo el salón quedara en silencio. ¡Ustedes cuatro a inspectoría! – Les ordenó a los cuatro amigos, quienes obedecieron sin decir palabras. _"Esta me las pagas, Sai, tal vez no directamente, pero me las pagarás" _– Pensó muy enojado el profesor.

Los cuatro amigos se ganaron tres días de suspensión por mala conducta y desórdenes en clases, mas evitaron una expulsión. Al salir de la inspectoría, Hinata se sentía mejor de lo que se imaginaba.

Creo que nos ha ido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba – Sonrió la morena para su novio y sus amigos. Ellos le miraron intrigados.

Sí, yo también pensé lo mismo – Le dijo el rubio, imitando su sonrisa y tomándola de la mano. Él se percató que Hinata se sentía orgullosa de haberse defendido sola, un indicio claro que su princesa se estaba transformando en una mujer. Los dos pelinegros les miraron más intrigados aún. No entendían el por qué de sus sonrisas, sin embargo prefirieron guardar silencio.

….

Good afternoon, Can I help you? – Preguntó la secretaria desde el otro lado del teléfono.

I need speak with Mister Hyuga – Respondió un hombre maduro.

Please, wait a moment. Excuse me, what is your name? –

Mister Yagami, a closer friend – Dijo el hombre, riendo para sus adentros.

¿Hello? – Dijo Hiashi. Conocía perfectamente el por qué de esa llamada.

….

Esa misma tarde, Sai fue llamado del hospital para informarle que su hijo había nacido. Los demás le acompañaron para felicitar a la nueva madre, sin embargo Sasuke prefirió pasar a buscar a Sakura para que visitara a su mejor amiga.

Sakura, ¿dónde están los pañales que compré antes de ayer? – Preguntó Sasuke, mientras se asomaba a su habitación. Él y Sakura comenzaron a vivir juntos una semana después de que Sousuke llegara a casa. Los padres de la peli rosa al principio no parecían muy convencidos de eso, pero al final llegaron a la conclusión que de esta manera, los precoces padres afrontarían mejor sus responsabilidades.

Creo que se acabaron. Tenemos que comprar otro paquete cuando volvamos del hospital – Dijo la peli rosa, cogiendo al pequeño Sousuke a quien acababa de cambiar de pañal.

¿Otro más? Con este ya llevamos más de cinco paquetes en menos de dos semanas… - Suspiró el pelinegro. Aunque adoraba completamente a su hijo, ya pensaba en las futuras cuentas que tendría que solventar.

Sí, este pequeño es muy sucio, ¿cierto? – Sonreía la peli rosa, mientras jugaba con su pequeño bebé.

Bien, es hora de irnos. ¿Me acompañas? – Preguntó Sasuke, tomando a su novia por la cintura y susurrándole al oído.

C-claro… - Fue lo único que logró articular la muchacha. A veces olvidaba que Sasuke revoloteaba todo su corazón y más cuando estaba demasiado cerca.

Yo llevaré a Sousuke para que te cambies – El pelinegro cogió a su hijo y caminó fuera de la habitación, arrimándose al pequeño. Sakura miró esa escena con ternura Sousuke se parecía demasiado a su padre: los mismos ojos, la misma expresión, todo. Sin embargo, lo que le llamaba más la atención era que Sasuke cada día cambiaba más y más.

…

El tiempo seguía transcurriendo. Ryoga nació apenas unos días antes que terminara Octubre y el vientre de Hinata se hizo tan notorio que la mayoría del liceo se había dado cuenta de su secreto, acompañado de burlas y malas miradas. No obstante, la morena se sentía feliz. En el último tiempo la mayoría de los problemas se solucionaron y su relación con su familia iba cada vez mejor, incluso Neji de vez en cuando le traía pequeños regalos para su bebé, claro que le decía que Tenten era la responsable de ellos.

Muchas gracias, Neji – Agradeció Hinata a su primo, recibiendo una pequeña bolsa de papel con un listón lila.

En realidad, es de parte de Tenten… - Dijo el moreno con sus mejillas teñidas de un leve color rojo.

Entonces, les das las gracias por mí, por favor. Cuando nos visite le preparé algo muy rico – Sonrió la morena, mientras abría el paquete. Neji miraba cada movimiento. A veces olvidaba que su prima tendría un bebé.

Neji, ¿sucede algo? – Hinata preguntó con extrañeza. Estaba acostumbrada a las miradas del liceo, pero que Neji le mirara por mucho tiempo le hacía ponerse nerviosa.

No nada… - Neji bajó su mirada, avergonzado, y se dirigió a su habitación. Cuando puso su pie derecho en el primer escalón, el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

"_¿Quién podrá ser?"_ – Se preguntó Hinata un poco nerviosa, mientras seguía con la mirada a Neji, quien caminaba hacia el teléfono para cogerlo.

Residencia Hyuga, buenas tardes – Contestó muy cortésmente el moreno.

Neji, por favor pásame a Hinata – Dijo Hanabi un poco alterada.

¿Hanabi? – El moreno se sorprendió con la llamada. Hanabi nunca llamaba a casa, de eso se encargaba su tío.

¡Rápido! – Ordenó la chiquilla, perdiendo la paciencia.

Hinata, es Hanabi – Le dijo el moreno a su prima, quien le miró con extrañeza.

¿Hanabi? – Contestó Hinata, tras coger el teléfono.

¡Huye, escóndete, desaparece! – Gritó la chiquilla con la voz cargada de tristeza y, por sobre todo, miedo.

¿Qué? – Respondió la morena sin entender lo dicho por su hermana.

Hinata… por favor… desaparece… - Hanabi comenzó a llorar.

¿Qué pasó…? – Preguntó la morena, aun sabiendo la futura respuesta.

Papá lo sabe todo… hoy él… él… - La chiquilla se ahogó en sus lágrimas.

¿Qué te hizo? Por favor dime… - Hinata trató de mantener la serenidad, pero sus lágrimas brotaron de todas formas.

Él me pegó… -

¡Qué! – Gritó la morena, ocasionando que Neji se acercara para saber qué es lo que sucedía.

Hoy me llamó a su oficina… me preguntó por qué no le había dicho que estabas embarazada… - Hanabi hizo una pausa para calmarse un poco. Yo le respondí que no sabía nada y él me dio una cachetada… - Finalizó su relato la pequeña.

Hanabi, lo siento mucho – Hinata lloró con más fuerza, lloró de pena, de rabia, de miedo.

Lo sentirás más si no te vas ahora… papá viajará esta tarde. Convencí a su secretaria para que me lo contara – Dijo con seriedad la chiquilla, aun conservando un poco de tristeza y miedo.

¿Papá vuelve hoy…? – Hinata alcanzó a decir esas palabras antes de desvanecerse. Neji por suerte estaba lo bastante cerca para agarrarla y evitar que callera directamente al suelo. Una parte de ella le decía que debía hacerlo, pero Hinata aún no se sentía preparada para enfrentar a su padre.

¡Hinata! – Gritó con preocupación el moreno. Acomodó a su prima en el piso contra la pared y cogió el teléfono, donde Hanabi se preguntaba que había pasado. ¿Hanabi? ¿Qué sucede? –

Papá vuelve, Neji… lo sabe todo… - Hanabi comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Si antes temía que su padre dañara a Hinata, ahora sentía pánico después que comprobó de lo que era capaz la cabeza de los Hyuga. Neji, por favor… no dejes que mi padre se acerque a Hinata… - Pidió la chiquilla con temor.

Lo prometo… - Dijo Neji para calmar a su pequeña prima. Momentos después de que terminara de hablar con Hanabi y pedirle todos los detalles, trató de despertar a la morena. Hinata… Hinata… - El chico golpeaba suavemente las mejillas de su prima, hasta que esta abrió poco a poco los ojos.

¿Qué sucedió…? – Preguntó desconcertada la chica.

Mi tío Hiashi vuelve… Hinata, tal vez lo que te diré no sea lo más sensato del mundo, pero vete – Dijo sin vacilar el moreno. En sus adentros, algo le indicaba que pasaría algo muy malo.

¿Irme? Pero, yo… - Hinata dudó de lo que diría. Si fuera por ella, ya se hubiera ido hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo una parte de ella quería enfrentar a su padre para demostrarle que ella era una persona fuerte y que nunca más dejaría que le pusiera un dedo encima.

Llamaré a Naruto. Creo que debemos hablar con él – Mencionó el moreno, mientras cogía el teléfono.

….

Hiashi Hyuga se encontraba en el aeropuerto de la ciudad donde se encontraba trabajando. Su mirada se había tornado más seria de lo normal. Casi se podía ver la rabia que sentía.

Los pasajeros del vuelo número 213 con destino a Santa Bárbara, favor abordar el avión – Decía una chica por el altavoz.

Espero que me des la cara, Hinata… - Susurró con rabia el hombre. Mientras viajaba recordó la llamada que tuvo algunas semanas atrás.

**¿Hello? –**

**Hola, Sr. Hyuga. ¿Me recuerda? –**

**Sr. Yagami, profesor de historia de mi hija mayor, ¿no? –**

**Me halaga que aún me recuerde. En fin, sólo llamaba para informar de una situación que me tiene un poco preocupado con respecto a su hija – Mintió el profesor.**

**¿Con Hinata? Espero que no haya bajado su promedio de notas. De ser así, tendrá un severo castigo – Dijo serio Hiashi. Esperaba que su hija obedeciera cada orden que se le daba.**

**No, para nada. Ella conserva excelentes notas hasta ahora, pero no creo que las mantenga por mucho tiempo –**

**¿A qué se refiere? –**

**Bueno, si sigue con las mismas amistades, no llegará muy lejos. Esos chicos siempre la involucran en sus riñas y creo que en su estado no debería de estar participando en discusiones de ese tipo, menos ahora que falta solo un mes para el termino de clases –**

**¿En su estado? Disculpe, ¿podría ser más claro? –**

**Es decir, estando embarazada y con casi seis meses. ¿No cree que su hija debería de cuidarse un poco más? – El profesor rió para sus adentros. _"Ahora me las pagarás Sai. Tu amiga sufrirá por tu culpa" _–**

**¡Hinata está embarazada! – Gritó el padre de las hermanas Hyuga.**

**¿No estaba enterado? Lamento haberle entregado la noticia de esta forma. La verdad, es que pensaba que usted también lo sabía, ya que aquí toda la ciudad lo sabe – Comentó el profesor, disfrutando de cada palabra que salía de su boca.**

**Debo colgarle. Le pido que no comente esta llamada con nadie. Adiós – Pidió un poco más calmado el Hyuga.**

**No se preocupe. Yo también le pido lo mismo. Adiós –**

Hiashi estaba muy sorprendido y furioso. Se tomó su tiempo en calmarse y pensar las cosas fríamente. ¿Debería creerle a ese profesor, a quien conocía desde que su hija entró a primero medio o ignorarlo completamente? No dejaría nada al destino, es por eso que ubicó a uno de sus cuantos contactos para que le aclarara este asunto. Luego de unas semanas, pudo comprobar que aquella llamada estaba en lo cierto. Su hija estaba embarazada, tenía seis meses y todos en la ciudad lo sabían, incluso su hija menor y su sobrino. Se sentía un tonto, al no sospechar de las supuestas salidas de Neji en compañía de Hinata, el sonido del celular de Hanabi por las noches y los comentarios de varios de sus amigos que vivían en Santa Bárbara. Ahora sí que no dejaría que nadie se riera de él. Estaba decidido a obligar a su hija a obedecerle.

….

Ya está decidido, Neji. Desde que supe que Hinata estaba embarazada, sabía que llegaría este día. No puedo evitar lo inevitable… pero, no estoy del todo seguro con que te quedes aquí, Hina – Le dijo Naruto a su novia.

Yo también pienso lo mismo. De seguro Sakura o Ino te acepten en sus casas, mientras solucionamos este problema – Le dijo Neji muy serio. El presentimiento que había sentido horas atrás, se incrementaba más y más.

Naruto… Neji… - Hinata estaba sorprendida de que su novio y su primo se unieran para ayudarle a enfrentar a su padre, sin embargo no podía permitirse seguir escapando. Debía ser fuerte para su hijo. No puedo salir corriendo, chicos. También es mi responsabilidad – Afirmó la morena. Los chicos trataron de convencerla de lo contrario por un buen rato, mas sólo consiguieron que la morena siguiera firme en su decisión.

Los tres chicos esperaron en la sala de estar el momento que tanto aguardaron. Las horas pasaban y Hiashi no se presentaba. Neji dudó que su prima menor estuviera equivocada, sin embargo decidió llamarla por si acaso. En ese momento, la puerta principal se abrió, dejando ver al jefe del hogar. Este caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala.

Me imaginaba que se encontrarían aquí – Dijo Hiashi con seriedad. Los chicos le miraron con sorpresa. Se imaginaban otro tipo de reacción. Supongo que quieren hablar conmigo… Uzumaki y Hinata, síganme – Ordenó sereno el padre de la muchacha. Neji, es mejor que nos dejes solos. Después hablaré contigo a solas – Le dijo a su sobrino, mientras emprendía el camino a su despacho.

Hinata comenzó a temblar y a sudar frío hasta que la mano de su novio le agarró una de sus manos, en señal de apoyo. El rubio y la morena, siguieron al hombre mayor sin pronunciar palabra. Neji se sentó en la sala, con esa extraña sensación que aún permanecía en su corazón.

Al llegar al despacho, Hiashi se sentó en la silla de su gran escritorio. Pidió que cerraran la puerta y bloquearan el seguro, explicando que no quería interrupciones. Ordenó que se sentaran frente a él y el silencio reinó por unos minutos.

Bien, escucho – Hiashi rompió el silencio, sin cambiar la voz serena que mantenía desde que llegó a la casa.


	11. Chapter 11

¡Hola! Espero que este último tiempo la hayan pasado genial y que hayan disfrutado mucho. Me gustaría agradecer a todos los que hacen posible que yo siga escribiendo, ya sea con un comentario, con una leída, o con cualquier cosa relacionada con mi fic. ¡De verdad muchas gracias! Me hacen demasidado feliz, que ya ni sé cómo puedo decirlo n.n. también me gustaría preguntarles: ¿Cómo se llama la madre de Hinata? La verdad es que no tengo idea, sólo leí por ahí que se llamaba Hana, pero no estoy segura. Me gustaría que me dijeran por favor y así no cometo tantos errores, aunque leo el manga y veo el animé nunca me he dado cuenta (¿Seré muy ciega o sorda? jajajaja). En fin, disfruten este capítulo y esperaré sus comentarios buenos y/o malos, al igual que sus apreciaciones respecto al capítulo.

Saludos.

PD: Las letras en negrillas son recuerdos.

...

Bien, escucho – Hiashi rompió el silencio, sin cambiar la voz calma que conservaba desde que llegó a la casa.

Naruto miró a Hinata. Ella mantenía la mirada gacha y podía percibir que aún temblaba. Decidió comenzar la tan esperada conversación.

Sr. Hyuga, yo… digo nosotros… nosotros seremos padres – Esa pequeña frase le costó más de lo que suponía. ¿Quién iba a pensar que Hiashi Hyuga causara tanto nerviosismo en las personas?

Disculpa, pero no entiendo lo que me dices – Hiashi trataba de no perder la cabeza antes de tiempo.

Lo que digo es que… bueno… – Naruto no entendía el por qué Hiashi estaba tan calmado. Siempre esperó que Hiashi se volviera una fiera y le atacara, mas se mantenía sereno.

Estoy embarazada… tengo seis meses… - Dijo la morena con nerviosismo, pero con determinación. Por fin enfrentaba a su padre. Tenía miedo sí, pero Naruto le apoyaba.

Jajajaja – Rió descontroladamente Hiashi.

"_¡Qué rayos pasa!"_ – Pensó el rubio desconcertado.

Lo único que puedo decir es que te felicito… - Dijo el hombre, tras dejar su risa un momento.

¿Qué? – Preguntó sorprendida Hinata. El mundo se había vuelto loco o Hiashi perdió la cabeza. En ese momento el hombre se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a su hija.

¿Puedes levantarte? – El hombre le pidió a su hija. Hinata obedeció casi automáticamente, tantos años de órdenes que se había acostumbrado a ellas.

"_Vaya, no pensé que Hiashi se lo tomara tan bien…"_ – Naruto no terminó de decir esa frase en su cabeza cuando vio caer a Hinata al piso. Hiashi le había dado una cachetada, que hasta Naruto pudo sentirla.

¡Te felicito por haber arruinado mi vida! – Gritó desesperado Hiashi.

¡No se acerque a Hinata! – Ordenó el rubio, tratando de acercarse a su novia.

¡Tú no te metas! – Hiashi se entrometió en el camino del rubio, para golpear su rostro. Naruto retrocedió algunos pasos a causa del impacto, mientras Hinata se sobaba su mejilla en el suelo. Ese golpe le había provocado un gran sangramiento nasal. (Tal vez suene un poco increíble, pero la nariz es muy delicada n.n)

¡¿Por qué me odias? – Gritó llorando la morena. Ya no soportaría que Hiashi le tratara así. Debía ser fuerte para proteger a su hijo y a su pequeña hermana. Si Hiashi no tuvo compasión en golpear a Hanabi, menos la tendría con su bebé y mucho menos con ella o con Naruto.

¡No te atrevas a retarme, chiquilla! – Gritó furioso Hiashi. Se acercó a Hinata y la jaló fuertemente del cabello para que le mirara directamente a los ojos. ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? – Dijo Hiashi sin soltar a la morena, mientras Naruto trataba de comprender cómo era posible que existiera una persona tan maldita como Hiashi.

¡Suéltela! – Volvió a gritar el rubio con dolor, al parecer Hiashi le rompió la nariz. Naruto comenzó a avanzar hacia el mencionado.

¡No te metas! ¡Esto es entre Hinata y yo! – Le gritó Hiashi, perdiendo el poco control que aún conservaba.

¡Ella es mi novia! ¡No pienso dejar que le haga daño! – Se defendía Naruto, sin dejar de acercarse.

¡Un paso más y te juro que me las pagarás! – Gritó desafiante Hiashi, entretanto jalaba más y más fuerte el cabello de Hinata, quien soltaba unos pequeños gemidos de dolor.

¡No, ella es mi novia y no la dejaré! – Respondió Naruto, sin detenerse.

Hiashi empujó a Hinata, haciendo que se estrellara con el estante que estaba más atrás. Algunos libros cayeron encima de la morena, quien no logró ver lo que había sucedido: Hiashi se lanzó hacia Naruto, golpeándolo muy fuerte en el estómago. El rubio no se quedaba atrás, aunque Hiashi sería su suegro oficial, no permitiría que le hiciera nuevamente daño a su amada Hinata. Hiashi molesto, empujó con todas sus fuerzas al rubio, quien cayó al suelo, golpeándose muy fuerte en la cabeza y perdiendo, por momentos, el conocimiento.

¡Naruto! – Gritó la morena, al pararse del suelo con dificultad y quitarse los libros de encima. ¿Qué le has hecho? – Le preguntó la morena a su padre, con lágrimas queriendo recorrer su rostro. ¿Por qué me odias? – Volviendo a preguntar y tratando de acercarse al rubio.

¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? – Hiashi interceptó a Hinata y la cogió de los hombros con fuerza. Hinata trataba de soltarse, sin embargo le era imposible. Tú… sólo eres un error… yo nunca te quise… porque tú no eres mi hija – Terminó de decir. Hiashi había dudado de contarle la verdad a Hinata, pero esa mentira no podría mantenerla por mucho tiempo, menos ahora que la rabia le carcomía por dentro.

¡¿Q-qué? – Gritó entre lágrimas Hinata. ¿Por qué su padre no le quería? ¿Por qué le decía esas cosas?

¿Acaso no me escuchaste? Yo nunca te quise, porque tú no eres _mi_ jodida hija. Yo te acepté porque amaba a tu madre… - Hiashi dudó si debía continuar la frase. Sin embargo, la rabia que sentía por dentro fue más grande. Tú sólo eres el resultado de un ultraje… – Dijo Hiashi, sin soltar a la que por tantos años crió como su hija. Hinata movía su cabeza en señal de negación. En ese momento Naruto abrió muy pesadamente sus ojos. Lo único que logró divisar fue la silueta de Hiashi. Es por eso que siempre serás una vergüenza para mí y mi familia – Terminó de decir el hombre un poco más calmado. Soltó a Hinata y se dirigió a la puerta del despacho. Creo que no debo decirte que ya no eres recibida en mi casa, ¿cierto? – Mencionó al llegar al umbral de la puerta. Hinata sólo mantuvo su mirada al piso. Ya no existes para mí… - Dijo Hiashi muy débilmente, pero lo suficiente para que Hinata le escuchara, quien trataba de guardarse las lágrimas que no escuchaban sus súplicas. El hombre salió directo a su habitación, sin pronunciar más palabras. Mientras caminaba, recordó ese día, el día en que comenzó su sufrimiento.

**Hana, ¿por qué no quisiste venir conmigo? Pronto será nuestro primer aniversario y quiero estar contigo – Dijo el joven Hiashi al otro lado del mundo.**

**Hiashi… sabes que me encanta viajar, pero mi madre está enferma y no quiero que me llamen del hospital con una mala noticia, además me prometiste llegar pronto – Dijo la madre de Hinata.**

**Bien, sólo espero que cuando llegue, recuperemos el tiempo perdido... Hana, ¿estás sola en casa, cierto? –**

**Sí, pero no te preocupes. Ya cerré todas las puertas y ventanas, como me lo dijiste… Aparte de que aquí en Santa Bárbara es muy tranquilo –**

**Lo que tú digas, Hana. En fin, debo irme a una reunión, te llamaré mañana por la noche, ¿de acuerdo? Te quiero, adiós –**

**Yo también te quiero, adiós – Hana colgó el teléfono y miró el reloj. Son casi las doce de la noche… mejor me iré a dormir – Suspiró la mujer.**

**Hana subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación. Lo que no se imaginaba la mujer era que horas después pasaría una terrible desgracia.**

**¿Q-qué fue ese ruido? – Se preguntó la mujer, al despertar por los sonidos que venían de la planta baja de la casa. Hana se levantó y bajó las escaleras para asegurarse de lo escuchado. Su sorpresa fue muy grande, dos hombres se encontraban revisando cada rincón de la sala en busca de especias para robar.**

**Esto es como un supermercado, llegar y llevar, jajaja – Dijo uno de los hombres.**

**Shhh. Alguien puede escucharnos – Dijo el otro, tratando de callar a su amigo.**

**Ya te dije que no hay nadie en casa – Dijo el hombre con molestia, mientras revisaba uno de los cajones.**

**¿Y cómo estás tan seguro? – Preguntó el otro con preocupación.**

**Ya te he dicho como mil veces que el tonto de Hiashi es mi jefe y sé cada paso que da – El hombre estaba más que enfurecido con su compañero. En ese momento se dio cuenta que en la escalera estaba una mujer.**

**¡Ahhhh! – Hana gritó al asustarse y darse cuenta de los hombres.**

**Los dos hombres, le miraron y se abalanzaron hacia ella para agarrarla. Hana subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y cuando casi llegaba a su habitación, uno de los hombres la alcanzó y le tapó la boca para que no gritara nuevamente.**

**Shhh. No seas tontita, Hana. Quédate quieta y no te pasará nada – Le decía el hombre que la sujetaba.**

**Te dije que no era buena idea entrar a esta casa, pero tú y tus maravillosas ideas – Reclamó el otro hombre, más bien chico, mientras miraba a su amigo.**

**No seas estúpido, mis ideas son muy buenas. Ahora ve abajo y sigue con lo nuestro. Yo me encargaré de esta chica – Ordeno el hombre.**

**¿Qué le harás? – Preguntó un poco asustado el chico.**

**Nada, sólo la calmaré para que no nos moleste y aprovecharé para buscar algo por aquí. Ahora vete – Mintió el hombre.**

**Muy bien – Obedeció el chico más tranquilo y bajó las escaleras.**

**El hombre entró a la habitación arrastrando a Hana, quien trataba de zafarse. El hombre la tiró a la cama y cerró a puerta. Hana iba a comenzar a gritar nuevamente, pero fue callada por un golpe del hombre. Este buscó en los cajones con gran rapidez y encontró una cinta adhesiva, la cual ocupó para tapar la boca de la mujer y amarrar sus manos en la cama.**

**¿Sabes que eres la mujer más linda que he conocido? – Le preguntaba el hombre a Hana, quien soltaba varias lágrimas y mentalmente rogaba que no le hiciera daño. Me partiste el corazón cuando te casaste con Hiashi – Dijo el hombre con tristeza, al terminar de amarrar a la mujer a la cama. Hana sólo le miró con miedo. ¿Quién es este hombre? Se preguntaba Hana con nerviosismo. He tomado una decisión… - Dijo de repente el hombre. Hoy, tú serás mía… - Susurró en el oído de Hana. Ella se movía de un lado a otro, tratando de que su abusador se separara de ella, mas el hombre continuó con su cometido. Se colocó sobre ella y consumó su decisión.**

**Minutos después, el hombre se encontraba subiendo sus pantalones y Hana mantenía su cabeza gacha con muchas lágrimas bajando de sus ojos.**

**Hana… lo siento, pero es lo que te buscas al ser tan bonita y no corresponderme – Dijo el hombre al salir de la habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro. Al fin logró poseer a la mujer que tantos años "amó". Sí, conocía a Hana desde que ella se había mudado a Santa Bárbara, mejor dicho la vigilaba. Él se obsesionó con la belleza de ella y al saber que se casaría con Hiashi, su propio jefe, se volvió loco. Es por eso que con ayuda de un amigo y después de varios meses de idear una supuesta venganza hacia Hiashi, entró a robar a la casa del mencionado.**

**Hana lloraba amarrada en la cama, no entendía cómo era posible que esto le hubiera ocurrido a ella. A ella, quien no dañaba a nadie, quien se preocupaba de los demás, quien trataba de ser una mejor persona. Ahora, ella se sentía sucia, usada, se sentía lo peor del mundo.**

**Por suerte, unos vecinos vieron a los hombres que salían de la casa, llamando inmediatamente a la policía. Los hombres trataron de huir y esconderse, pero gracias al testimonio de Hana y de los vecinos que los vieron, no duraron mucho tiempo en ser descubiertos y encarcelados.**

**Algunas semanas después, Hana supo que a consecuencia de ese acto, ella había quedado embarazada. Su familia y Hiashi le recomendaron abortar, no obstante, Hana decidió conservar a su bebé, a su pequeña bebé, sin importar lo que su familia diría. Ella se había dado cuenta que lo que le ocurrió fue una bendición.**

"_¿Por qué me hiciste esto, Hana?"_ – Se preguntaba Hiashi con rabia. Él nunca aceptó a ese bebé. Nunca sería su hija, sin embargo, él amaba a Hana y nunca dejaría que se fuera de su lado, además que no dejaría que el nombre Hyuga fuera manchado. Es por eso, que aceptó y crió a Hinata como su hija, pero siempre con el resentimiento y la rabia que había sentido desde ese día.

…..

Naruto, luego de algunos minutos de ver a Hiashi pasar por el umbral de la puerta, recobró sus sentidos. Se enderezó con dificultad y miró a su alrededor. Hinata se encontraba de pie con la cabeza gacha y con sus brazos cruzados, abrazándose a ella misma.

Hina, ¿estás bien? – Preguntó el rubio.

Naruto… - Hinata se lanzó a los brazos del rubio y soltó un gran llanto, lo que hizo que Neji corriera al despacho para ver lo que sucedía.

¿Qué sucedió? - Preguntó el moreno, al ver la escena y percatarse de que su tío no se encontraba dentro de la habitación.

No estoy seguro… - Le indicó el rubio a Neji, mientras abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas a Hinata.

… - Neji hurgó en sus bolsillos y sacó un pañuelo blanco. Toma, creo que te ayudará con tu nariz – Le dijo a Naruto, pasándole el pañuelo. ¿Ella está bien? – Le susurró Neji al chico.

No lo sé… - Susurró Naruto.

Hinata seguía llorando. Las palabras de la persona que creyó su padre daban vueltas en su cabeza, sus recuerdos, sus malos tratos, sus golpes, todo. Hinata comenzó a sentirse peor de lo que estaba. Comenzó a sudar frío y se tornó más pálida de lo normal.

Hina, ¿te sientes bien? – Preguntó el rubio, al darse cuenta de lo que le sucedía a su novia. Un débil no salió de la boca de la morena, quien se desmayó en los brazos de su novio. Neji se apresuró a sujetarla, ya que Naruto aún no estaba completamente bien.

¡Hinata! – Gritó el rubio y el moreno. Neji la acomodó en el piso, y revisó su pulso, ya que en las constantes prácticas de karate, había aprendido primeros auxilios y sabía exactamente lo que debía de hacer. ¡Naruto llama a una ambulancia! – Ordenó el moreno. Naruto lo miró preocupado, sin reaccionar. ¡Naruto ahora! – Volvió a ordenar el moreno. Naruto lo miró y se dirigió al teléfono.

Buenas noches, ¿cuál es su emergencia? – Preguntó una chica al otro lado del teléfono.

¿Emergencia? – Preguntó el rubio. En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Su novia no se encontraba bien y necesitaba de un médico. Naruto perdió la calma y comenzó a gritarle desesperado a la chica, quien trataba de calmarlo para que le diera la dirección. Justo en ese instante llegó Neji, quien supuso que Naruto perdería el control. Corrió a Naruto hacia un lado y le quitó el teléfono.

Tenemos una emergencia, mi prima tiene el pulso muy bajo y le ha bajado mucho la temperatura – Dijo sin vacilar el moreno. Tiene seis meses de embarazo – Siguió hablando. Es en la calle… - Neji dio todos los datos de la casa para que enviaran una ambulancia. Colgó el teléfono y se fue a buscar a su prima. Llegó al despacho y cogió a su prima en brazos con mucho cuidado. ¡Naruto, ayúdame! – Le gritó el moreno al ver que este no se movía de su lugar al lado del teléfono. El rubio le miró y vio que llevaba a Hinata con sus ojos cerrados. Entonces volvió a perder la calma.

¡Hinata! ¡¿Neji, qué le sucede? – Preguntó acercándose a la morena.

No lo sé, pero no se encuentra bien – Dijo Neji preocupado.

Luego de unos infernales minutos de espera, la ambulancia se hizo presente. Los paramédicos llegaron y revisaron a la chica. La acomodaron sobre una camilla y miraron a los dos chicos.

¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – Preguntó uno de los paramédicos.

¿Por qué lo pregunta? – Dijo Neji cortante.

No les voy a mentir, chicos. La chica está muy mal, es posible que… -

¡Vámonos! – Gritó el otro paramédico, subiéndose a la ambulancia. El paramédico que hablaba con los chicos se dio vuelta y corrió hacia la ambulancia.

¡Vamos, qué esperan! ¡Necesito de uno que acompañe a la chica! – Gritó al subirse por detrás a la ambulancia, donde se encontraba el otro paramédico, vigilando los signos de Hinata.

Ve, Naruto. Yo los alcanzaré en unos minutos… - Dijo Neji, empujando a Naruto para que corriera a subirse a la ambulancia. Naruto se subió lo más rápido que pudo y la ambulancia comenzó su regreso al hospital muy velozmente.

Neji entró a la casa. Subió las escaleras e ingresó a su habitación en busca de sus llaves, su celular y dinero. Mientras lo hacía, sintió cómo alguien le miraba.

¿Acaso apoyas lo que hizo? – Preguntó Hiashi desde el umbral de la puerta.

Tío Hiashi… - Dijo Neji sorprendido de ver a su tío.

Responde, Neji… - Dijo el hombre con un tono autoritario.

Yo… yo no apoyo lo que hizo Hinata, tío… pero, yo estaré para ella siempre que lo necesite, porque ella es mi familia… lamento mucho no haberle dicho antes, pero… - Neji miraba directamente a su tío.

Ahí es en donde te equivocas, Neji… ella no es tú familia –

¿A qué se refiere? –

Hinata no es mi verdadera hija, no lleva la sangre Hyuga… - Neji se quedó callado al escuchar lo que le decía su tío. Creo que ahora puedes darte cuenta el por qué de mis actos… -

"_Entonces, esa es la verdadera razón de que mi tío no quisiese a Hinata"_ – Pensó Neji, aún sorprendido. Se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación y le pidió a su tío que le dejara pasar.

¿Irás de todos modos? – Preguntó molesto Hiashi. Le estás dando la espalda a tu familia por una desconocida – Dijo Hiashi, moviéndose hacia un lado.

Hinata no es una desconocida, es mi familia, aunque no lo sea directamente. Además, yo ya lo sabía – Dijo Neji muy seguro de cada palabra que salía de su boca. Años atrás, antes de que su padre muriera, escuchó la verdad sobre Hinata. En esos años no le dio la importancia e incluso pensó que había escuchado mal, mas ahora su tío se lo aseguraba.

Hiashi le miró sorprendido. Neji le miró nuevamente y guardó sus cosas en los bolsillos.

Hinata está muy mal… la llevaron al hospital… - Dijo Neji, con la esperanza de que su tío recapacitara y le acompañara.

Ella no es mi hija… por lo tanto no me importa… - Hiashi se volvió hacia su habitación molesto.

Neji le miró con melancolía. Gracias al cielo él ya había recapacitado y ya no odiaba a su prima.

….

Naruto se encontraba sentado en una camilla, mientras una enfermera le curaba la nariz.

Oye, ¿te peleaste con alguien? – Preguntó la enfermera, al momento de colocar un algodón en la nariz del rubio, para poder limpiar la sangre.

Más o menos… ¿cómo está Hinata? – Preguntó preocupado el rubio.

No te preocupes, ella estará bien. Los doctores de este hospital son muy buenos y cualquier cosa que sucediera nos avisarán de inmediato – Sonrió la enfermera para tranquilizar al chico.

Pero… es que… -

Te dije que no te preocuparas… - En ese momento, entró el doctor que había atendido a Hinata.

Buenas noches, ¿tú eres el acompañante de Hinata Hyuga? – Preguntó el médico con una tabla en sus manos.

Sí, yo soy su novio – Respondió Naruto.

Sabes, no te tengo muy buenas noticias… - Dijo el médico, acercándose al rubio y pidiendo a la enfermera que los dejara solos.

….

¡Neji! – Grito Tenten al abrazar al moreno, en la puerta del hospital.

Tenten, gracias por venir… - Dijo el moreno al corresponder al abrazo.

Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo… - Le susurró Tenten.

Los dos chicos entraron al hospital y preguntaron por Hinata. La recepcionista les dijo que debían de subir hasta el tercer piso. Los novios subieron al tercer piso por el ascensor. Ninguno pronunció palabra alguna. Al llegar, fueron recibidos por ciertas personas.

¡Neji! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Y Naruto? ¿Y Hinata? – Preguntaron dos chicas, una peli rosa y la otra rubia, mientras dos chicos pelinegros se acercaban.

¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – Preguntó Neji sin entender nada.

Discúlpame por no haberte dicho, Neji. Yo le avisé a Sakura – Dijo Tenten.

No, está bien… yo no tuve tiempo de llamar a nadie más… gracias – Dijo Neji muy sereno. Lo que le contaba su prima sobre sus amigas era verdad: ellas siempre estaban allí para ella.

¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Sasuke muy fríamente. Neji les contó lo sucedido según su perspectiva.

Minutos después, los seis chicos se encontraban esperando en el pasillo del tercer piso. Sakura e Ino, preguntaban a cada enfermera sobre Hinata o Naruto. Tenten abrazaba a Neji y Sasuke estaba apoyado en la pared.

Tomen chicos – Sai le repartió a cada uno unos jugos que anteriormente había ido a comprar.

Gracias, Sai – Agradecieron los chicos. En ese momento, Naruto apareció por el pasillo, con una venda alrededor de la nariz.

¿Chicos? – Dijo Naruto sorprendido. Sus amigos eran los mejores.

¡Naruto! – Gritaron los chicos al ver al rubio.

¿Cómo está Hinata? – Preguntó Neji, al pararse delante de los otros cinco.

Está mejor ahora… acabo de hablar con su doctor – Dijo Naruto. No quería que sus amigos se preocuparan más de lo que estaban.

¿Te dijo algo más sobre Hinata? – Preguntó nuevamente Neji.

Sí, que estaba dormida, debido a los calmantes que le dieron y que podré verla cuando se aseguren que esté completamente bien – Comentó Naruto.

Ya veo… - Dijo Neji.

Eres un tonto, Naruto – Le dijo Sasuke. Te dije que esto pasaría, pero tú no me haces caso – Dijo un poco molesto. Él no quería que a alguno de sus amigos le dañaran.

Gracias, Sasuke… - Suspiró el rubio.

….

Los amigos estuvieron en el hospital hasta altas horas de la noche. Ino, Sai, Sakura y Sasuke, se despidieron y se marcharon, prometiendo volver al día siguiente. Neji y Tenten se quedaron en el hospital acompañando a Naruto. Al otro día, muy temprano, el doctor llamó a Naruto.

Naruto, sería muy conveniente que estuvieras junto a tu novia cuando ella despierte – Dijo el médico.

Claro… - Naruto no había dormido en toda la noche, al igual que Neji y al contrario que Tenten, quien cayó dormida apenas se habían ido los amigos de Naruto. El rubio se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraba la chica. Hina… - Susurró el rubio al llegar hasta su camilla.

Hinata se encontraba acostada en una camilla con varios monitores alrededor de ella, una bolsa con suero que se unía a ella por medio de una aguja en una de sus manos. Naruto se paró al lado de la camilla y le tomó la mano que estaba libre de ellas.

Hina, lamento no haberte protegido… - Le dijo Naruto, mientras acariciaba su mejilla, la cual aún conservaba un poco de color morado.

Naruto… - Dijo muy débilmente la chica, abriendo sus ojos poco a poco.

Mi princesa… - Naruto se acercó a su rostro y la besó delicadamente. Te prometo que nunca más dejaré que te hagan daño… -

Naruto, te quiero mucho… - Dijo Hinata, mientras Naruto volvía a besarla.

Veo que ya despertó, Srta. Hyuga – Dijo el médico que entraba a la habitación. Revisó a Hinata con cuidado. Me imagino que tu novio ya te ha dado las noticias –

¿Noticias? – Preguntó Hinata un poco preocupada.

Sé que puede ser un poco apresurado decir esto, pero creo que es mejor que te lo digan ahora… - Dijo el médico, mirando a Hinata para luego mirar al rubio.


	12. Chapter 12

¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que super bien. Ahora les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic (ya sólo faltan aprox dos capítulos para el final) que me ha costado mucho poder escribirlo, ya que he tenido mi primer bloqueo mental (debe ser de tantas pruebas que he tenido que dar u.u). Espero que les guste este capítulo y me dejen sus comentarios. También me gustaría agradecer a todos los que siguen este fic, haciendo que cada semana me esfuerce para escribir un buen capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias a todos!Sin más que decir, disfruten el cap.

Saludos

PD: Al final del capítulo dejaré otro comentario (espero que lo lean n.n).

...

Papá, ya nos vamos – Dijo Ino a su padre, mientras cogía a Ryoga entre sus brazos.

¿A dónde vas tan temprano con mi nieto? – Preguntó el rubio con una ceja levantada. Le extrañaba que su hija se levantara tan temprano.

Al hospital – Dijo Ino con total normalidad.

¡¿Al hospital? ¡¿Le pasó algo a mi nieto? – Gritó el padre, acercándose lo más rápido a su hija.

¡No, ni lo menciones! – Respondió la rubia un poco nerviosa por lo que decía su padre.

¿Entonces? – Preguntó el rubio, mientras tomaba las pequeñas manitas de Ryoga.

Vamos a ver como sigue Hinata… ya te lo había dicho… - Suspiró la chica. Agarró su bolso y salió por la puerta. En el exterior se encontraba Sai, quien había pasado por ella.

Buenos días – Saludó Sai con su característica sonrisa. Se acercó a su novia e hijo y saludó a cada uno con un beso. En la puerta le miraba el padre de Ino con una sonrisa. Se alegraba de que su hija hubiese salido adelante con un hijo y de que su novio la apoyara en todo. Buenos días, suegro – Saludó Sai a la distancia al rubio. Él le respondió con la misma sonrisa que llevaba.

….

¿Tenten? – Llamaba Neji a su novia, quien permanecía dormida en una silla que s encontraba en el pasillo.

Neji… te dije que esta noche no quiero… - Dijo la chica entre sueños.

¡Tenten! – Gritó el chico ruborizado por las cosas que decía su novia. La chica se despertó por el grito del moreno.

Neji, ¿nadie te enseñó a no gritar en un hospital? – Le dijo la chica con cierta burla. Neji no dijo nada. A veces le molestaba que su novia se burlara de él.

Neji, no te enojes… - Tenten se acercó Neji y le dio un pequeño beso. ¿Han dicho algo sobre Hinata? –

No, pero Naruto entró hace unos minutos a verla… -

Ya veo… - Suspiró la chica, estirándose un poco.

…

Por fin llegamos… - Dijo Sakura al bajarse del taxi. Cogió su bolso y se dirigió a la entrada.

Definitivamente debo aprender a conducir… - Suspiró Sasuke al caminar tras de su novia y con su pequeño bebé en los brazos, quien dormía plácidamente.

Sasuke, ¿crees que Hina esté bien? – Dijo la peli rosa de repente al llegar a la entrada del hospital. Es que… - Sakura temía en parte por la vida de su amiga. Hinata era una chica tan delicada que pareciera como si con cualquier golpe pudiera quebrarse.

No te preocupes… ella es fuerte… - Le dijo el pelinegro, besando sus labios para tranquilizarla. Le tomó una de sus manos y entraron al hospital.

….

Sé que puede ser un poco apresurado decir esto, pero creo que es mejor que te lo digan ahora… - Dijo el médico, mirando a Hinata para luego mirar al rubio.

¿Le s-sucedió algo malo a mí bebé? – Dijo morena con lágrimas a punto de caer por su rostro.

Bueno, a decir verdad, ahora se encuentra bien… - Dijo el doctor con serenidad. Hinata suspiró aliviada. Naruto se acercó a ella y le cogió una de sus manos. Sin embargo, su situación es delicada… - Continuó el médico. Naruto apretó con fuerza la mano de su novia, en señal de apoyo. Ayer logramos estabilizarlos a los dos, pero a raíz de los malos ratos que has pasado, tú bebé no estaba recibiendo el oxígeno que necesita, por lo tanto, tiene el riesgo de sufrir alguna complicación… por lo que tienes que tratar de no alterarte o es posible que ya no podamos hacer nada… - Dijo el médico con una rostro que reflejaba la seriedad del asunto. Hinata se quedó sin habla. Se sentía culpable por lo que le sucedía a su bebé. Las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro y Naruto la abrazó con fuerza.

Ahora te recetaré unos calmantes… son micro dosis, así que no dañarán al bebé… son parecidas a las que te recetaban para calmarte y si controlas mejor tu respiración, sería de gran ayuda – Dijo el médico.

De acuerdo… - Susurró Hinata entre lágrimas. Naruto sólo le seguía abrazando con fuerza.

No llores, linda… si sigues mis indicaciones, no habrá mayores problemas… además, debes de estar feliz de que todo haya salido bien y de que falta muy poco para que nazca tu hija – Dijo el médico con una sonrisa, la cual mostraba todo el apoyo que ofrecía como doctor.

¿Hija? – Mencionaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo.

Sí, hija. ¿No me digan que no sabían el sexo de su bebé? – Dijo el médico, con un tono de sorpresa. Los dos chicos negaron con la cabeza. Pues, entonces, felicitaciones. Tendrán una niña – Sonrió el doctor, mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Vendré a verte en unos momentos, adiós – Se despidió el médico al salir y cerrar la puerta.

¿Tendremos una niña? – Preguntó el rubio al aire.

Sí… una niña… - Respondió Hinata aún sorprendida. Lo único bueno de esta situación fue saber por fin el sexo de su bebé.

¡Una niña! – Gritó Naruto muy feliz, abrazó aún con más fuerza a su novia y la besó cómo nunca lo había hecho. En ese beso transmitió toda la felicidad que sentía al saber que tendría una hija. _"Una niña, una hermosa niña. De seguro, es igual de linda que mi princesa"_ – Pensaba el rubio, tras el beso que le había dado su novia. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a unos preocupados amigos.

¡Hina! – Gritaron Sakura e Ino. Sasuke y Sai entraron atrás de ellas con sus hijos en brazos y Tenten y Neji venían tomados de las manos. Hinata y Naruto les miraron con una sonrisa. El apoyo que les entregaban sus amigos no se comparaba con nada.

….

Un tiempo después y tras dos semanas de vivir en el hospital, Hinata fue dada de alta para poder irse a su casa, más bien dicho, a su nueva casa.

Muy bien, Hina. Espero que te guste lo que hicimos con Jiraya – Sonrió Naruto, mientras miraba el edificio donde se encontraba su departamento.

Gracias, Naruto. No sé que hubiera hecho sin ti… - Le dijo Hinata con una mirada tan tierna que Naruto sentía cómo toda su cara comenzaba a enrojecer.

N-no hay de qué. Ven, vamos – Naruto cogió la mano de su novia y subieron las escaleras con lentitud. Este último tiempo, Naruto se preocupaba mucho más de Hinata, evitando que se cansara demasiado o que corriera algún peligro. Por suerte, Hiashi se había marchado el mismo día de la discusión y no sabían nada de él, a excepción de lo que contaba Neji cuando hablaba con Hanabi. Naruto se sentía un poco más tranquilo.

¡Qué bueno que llegan! – Saludó Jiraya en la puerta. Vengan, ya preparé la comida – Les decía a los chicos, entretanto se dirigía a la cocina para servir el almuerzo. Naruto ayudó a Hinata a sentarse y él se sentó al lado de ella. Jiraya se sentó al frente de ellos y comieron un rato en silencio.

Te quedó muy bueno el almuerzo, padrino – Naruto sonrió para Jiraya. Durante las semanas que Hinata estuvo internada en el hospital, y él tenía que ir y venir, Jiraya se comportó como un verdadero padre y madre. De verdad, al peliblanco le preocupaba demasiado a su ahijado.

Qué bueno que te guste. Esta receta me la dio Tsunade… a propósito vendrá a visitarnos hoy – Jiraya le devolvió la sonrisa a su ahijado y luego le sonrió a Hinata de una forma muy fraternal, a la cual ella correspondió asombrada.

¡Qué buena noticia! – Gritó el rubio con alegría. No veía a Tsunade desde hacía mucho. Hinata y Jiraya le miraron y rieron por su característica personalidad. Sin embargo, el rostro de Hinata reflejaba otra sensación, que no pasó desapercibida por el peliblanco. Pero… se me olvidó que hoy tengo que trabajar… - Naruto cambió su alegría por decepción.

No te preocupes, chico. Tú sabes que Tsunade te esperará de todos modos – Le dijo el peliblanco para que el rubio subiera sus ánimos. Además, no dejaremos que se marche antes de que vuelvas, ¿verdad ahijada? – Le preguntó a Hinata.

C-claro… Naruto te esperaremos todos juntos… - La morena le sonrió a su novio, quien notó el rostro de la chica.

"_¿Qué sucede con Hinata? Estas últimas horas ha estado muy distinta"_ – Pensaba el rubio con desconcierto.

Bien, ¿quién quiere postre? – Dijo Jiraya, levantándose de la mesa.

¡Nosotros tres! – Gritó Naruto como un niño pequeño. Hinata sólo rió y asintió con la cabeza.

….

Bien, Hina. Ya puedes abrir los ojos – Le dijo el rubio a su novia. Hinata obedeció con gusto y abrió lentamente sus ojos. La morena no podía creer lo que veía.

Naruto… ¿ustedes lo hicieron? – Hinata estaba a punto de llorar, pero de felicidad. Al frente de ella se encontraba una habitación decorada con una pequeña y linda cuna de color verde que en uno de sus lados colgaba un móvil para infantes, un estante blanco con libros para bebés y peluches que adornaban el mueble, una silla mecedora y una cómoda de color blanco. Las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco con una línea verde que cruzaba todo el cuarto por la parte media.

Sí… pero, los chicos ayudaron mucho, incluso Sasuke me ayudó a pintarla, jajaja – Rió el rubio al acordarse de Sasuke.

Gracias… está todo muy lindo… es perfecto… - Le agradeció la morena a su novio y lo abrazó y besó con muchas fuerzas. El rubio correspondió gustoso. Pero… ¿esta no es tu habitación? – Preguntó la morena un poco preocupada.

Sí, pero ahora es más importante nuestra hija – Le dijo Naruto, tocando el muy notorio vientre de Hinata. ¡Se movió! ¡Pude sentirla! – Naruto gritó emocionado, nunca antes había sentido esa sensación.

Es que ella te quiere demasiado… igual que yo – Hinata se acercó lo suficiente para volver a besar a su novio. Al estar con Naruto parte de la tristeza que sentía se esfumaba por momentos.

¡Oye, Naruto! ¡Sasuke te vino a buscar! – Gritó desde el vestíbulo el peliblanco. Naruto suspiró por arruinar el momento.

Lo siento, Hina… debo ir a trabajar. Nos vemos más tarde – Naruto le besó su frente y se dirigió a la puerta. Cualquier cosa me avisas, ¿sí? – Preguntó a punto de salir a la puerta.

Sí, adiós – Sonrió Hinata, viendo partir al padre de su hija.

¿Es un buen chico, no cierto? – Comentó Jiraya en el umbral de la puerta.

Demasiado… - Respondió Hinata, acercándose a la cuna.

Me gustaría preguntarte algo, pero… no estoy muy seguro de hacerlo… - Mencionó el peliblanco. Hinata le miró y asintió no muy convencida. ¿Qué pasó ese día? – Dijo sin vacilar. Hinata ya intuía la pregunta de su nuevo "padrino".

Ese día… - Hinata recordó lo dicho por su padre. No pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas. Yo… - Hinata ya no aguantaba esa pena que le comía por dentro. Durante las semanas en el hospital, lloraba siempre por las noches, aunque se reclamaba a sí misma ser más fuerte, sólo para que Naruto no escuchara sus sollozos y no se preocupara más de lo que estaba. Incluso, les había hecho prometer a Ino y a Sakura que no mencionaran nada. Ellas ya sabían la verdad. Ella no era una Hyuga. Yo… yo no soy una Hyuga… - Dijo con dificultad y melancolía a la vez. Soltó muchas más lágrimas, haciendo que perdiera un poco sus fuerzas. Se arrodilló como pudo para poder sentarse en el suelo.

Hinata… - Susurró el peliblanco, con preocupación. Se acercó a ella y le abrazó para consolarla. Lamento haber preguntado… -

No, está bien… tarde o temprano tendría que decírselo, pero le pido que por favor no se lo mencione a Naruto. Él… él no soportaría que mi pa… - Hinata aún no se acostumbraba a que Hiashi no fuera su padre. Digo, _Hiashi_ me tratara así sin ser su hija… - Terminó de hablar Hinata, tratando de controlar su llanto.

No te preocupes, yo no le diré nada… sin embargo, se lo tendrás que decir algún día –

Sí… lo sé –

Mejor, cambiemos la conversación. ¿Te gustó cómo quedó la habitación? – Dijo el peliblanco, ayudando a Hinata a ponerse de pie.

Sí. Está muy linda – Sonrió Hinata. Se sentía un poco mejor al hablar con alguien.

Cómo no sabíamos que color te gustaba para la bebé, Naruto escogió el verde. A propósito, ¿cómo se llamará la nueva integrante de esta familia? – Preguntó Jiraya.

Con Naruto hemos decidido llamarla Yuki… significa nieve – Dijo Hinata, mientras se sentaba en la silla mecedora.

Qué lindo nombre – En ese momento, se escuchó a cierta rubia tocando la puerta.

…

Tsunade no dejaba de bombardear de preguntas a Hinata sobre su estado de salud y de la bebé. Hinata trataba de responder a cada una de ellas, aunque le era imposible.

Tsunade… deja descansar a Hinata… - Le regañó el peliblanco a su amiga, quien les miraba a un costado del sofá.

Es que necesito saber todo. Sabes que no he podido verlos durante mucho tiempo y no quiero perderme nada, además Hinata me preocupa mucho y más con esa pequeña en su vientre – Contestó Tsunade con una sonrisa. Hinata sonrió igualmente en forma de agradecer tanta preocupación y cuidado.

Está bien. Como digas – Suspiró Jiraya, se dirigió a la cocina y les habló desde ahí. Apenas llegue Naruto, serviré la cena –

Tsunade no le hizo caso y siguió con su interrogatorio. Una media hora más tarde, Naruto se hacía presente en el departamento.

¡Hola! – Saludó muy feliz el rubio. Se acercó a Tsunade y le besó la mejilla. Luego, se acercó a Hinata y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

¡Por fin llegas! – Reclamó el viejo desde la cocina. Tsunade, ¿me ayudas un poco? – Pidió el peliblanco a su amiga. Tsunade asintió sin oponerse y dejó a los jóvenes en el vestíbulo.

¿En qué quieres que te ayude? – Preguntó la rubia.

Tú también lo sabías ¿o me equivoco? – Preguntó serio el hombre.

¿De qué rayos estás hablando, Jiraya? – Preguntó la rubia con desconcierto.

De que Hinata no es hija de Hiashi… - La rubia sólo le miró seria. Me lo suponía. Siendo una mujer que llevas casi toda tu vida en Santa Bárbara, es un poco improbable que no lo sepas… - Dijo el viejo.

¿Quién te lo dijo? –

Hinata… Hiashi se lo dijo el día de la discusión… es por eso que ella está distinta… por dentro la pena no la deja tranquila… - Dijo Jiraya más serio aún.

Ya veo… algo no me encajaba en el rostro de la chica… ¿Naruto lo sabe? –

No… ella me pidió que no le mencionara nada – Respondió Jiraya sin cambiar su rostro.

Es mejor que aún no lo sepa o sino… - En ese instante, Naruto entraba a la cocina junto a Hinata.

¿O sino qué, Tsunade? – Preguntó el rubio. Por suerte sólo escuchó la última parte.

O sino no podré ir a trabajar mañana… es que Jiraya me estaba invitando a un bar y yo no puedo darme el lujo de salir los días de semana… - Mintió la rubia.

Jajajaja – Naruto rió. La más santa, jajaja – Seguía riendo Naruto. Los demás le imitaron y se sentaron a comer.

….

Otro día se avecinaba. Pronto terminarían las clases y una nueva vida esperaba a los seis amigos.

¡Qué sueño tengo! – Bostezó una rubia, mientras caminaba acompañada de sus amigos.

Ino, deja de hacer eso que me das vergüenza – Reclamó una peli rosa que caminaba a su lado.

Claro, cómo Sousuke te deja dormir – Se defendía la rubia.

Los últimos días de clases, que se supone que deberían de ser los más relajados, para los jóvenes padres eran todo lo contrario. Equilibrar la vida de padres junto con los deberes del liceo, no era tan sencilla. A veces, debían de turnarse para poder dormir.

Ino, ya no daba más. Ryoga no la dejaba dormir en las noches, a no ser que Sai le leyera un libro. _"Ryoga es muy inteligente para ser tan pequeño",_ pensaba siempre la rubia. Sakura, lograba que su hijo durmiera toda la noche gracias a Sasuke, quien le mecía hasta que se durmiera profundamente, sin embargo cuando Sasuke se iba a trabajar, Sousuke no dejaba de llorar. Al parecer, los dos pequeños sólo se portaban bien junto a sus padres.

¿Es muy difícil? – Preguntó Hinata, quien venía de la mano junto a Naruto.

La verdad… sí, pero vale la pena el esfuerzo… - Dijo Ino con una sonrisa. Sakura asintió, apoyando el comentario. ¿Y cómo ha estado la futura novia de mi hijo? – Dijo la rubia, tocando el vientre de la morena.

Ino, sabes que Yuki será la novia de Sousuke… así que no te atrevas a entrometerte… - Dijo Sakura siguiéndole el juego a Ino.

¿Creen que dejaré que mi hija sea novia del mini Sasuke o del mini Sai? – Naruto miró a las chicas. Ni lo piensen... ella será demasiado linda para ellos… - Dijo Naruto con burla. Sasuke y Sai le miraron con indiferencia, no les molestaba en absoluto. Sin embargo, Sakura e Ino no le permitirían que se burlara de ellas.

¿Estás diciendo que mi hijo es feo? – Dijo Ino con una voz muy tétrica.

¿Y qué mi hijo y Sasuke también son feos? – Dijo la peli rosa, imitando la voz de la rubia.

¡No, no! ¡Sólo fue una bromita! – Los dos pelinegros y Hinata miraron cómo Naruto era golpeado por las dos chicas. Auch… sólo fue una broma, chicas. Ustedes saben que sus bebés son lindos – Reclamó el rubio, abrazando a Hinata para que lo consolara.

A la próxima no te irá muy bien – Amenazó Ino. Los chicos se dirigieron al liceo y entraron a clases.

Buenos días – Saludó el tan "querido" profesor de historia, al entrar al salón de clases.

Buenos días, profesor Yagami – Saludaron a coro los estudiantes.

Espero que estén preparados para finalizar el año. Sólo queda este mes y se graduarán – Hablaba el maestro. Sin embargo, debo decir que hay personas que están a punto de repetir el año y si no pasan mi asignatura, les aseguro que nos veremos las caras el próximo año. _"Eso va para ti, Sai" _– Dijo el profesor, escondiendo una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. Ahora, llamaré a uno por uno para informarles sobre su situación – El profesor se sentó en su escritorio, en frente de la clase, y llamó a cada alumno por orden de lista.

El profesor me dijo que si en la próxima prueba me saco un azul, pasaré su ramo – Dijo Naruto para sus amigos.

Yo sé que tú puedes, Naruto… yo te ayudaré a estudiar – Le dijo Hinata a su amado novio.

Deberíamos juntarnos todos y estudiar juntos – Propuso la peli rosa.

Sí, por favor, que la materia que ha pasado el profe no la entiendo – Pedía la rubia. A mí también me dijo que tenía que sacarme un azul para pasar –

Entonces, estudiamos juntos – Dijo Sakura.

Podemos estudiar en mi, digo, nuestra casa si quieren – Dijo Sasuke con su mirada seria. Los amigos le miraron y se rieron internamente.

"_Sasuke es tan lindo"_ – Suspiró la peli rosa, al notar que su novio la incluía en su vida. En ese momento, el lindo momento de compañerismo, fue roto gracias a una pequeña discusión entre el profesor y Sai, quien era el último llamado por el profesor.

¡¿Crees que he alterado las notas? – Gritó furioso el profesor.

No, no lo creo, estoy seguro que las ha cambiado – Discutía el pelinegro.

Sabes que esa es una acusación muy grave, Sr. Sai – El profesor trataba por todos los medios de calmar sus ánimos para no golpear al chico parado delante de él. ¿Tienes fundamentos para decir semejante disparate? – Preguntó el profesor.

Sí, por suerte siempre guardo todas mis pruebas y las notas que están en el libro de clases, no corresponden a ellas. Por lo tanto, no puedo reprobar su asignatura – Dijo muy seguro el pelinegro. El profesor había adulterado las notas de Sai para que este no pudiera graduarse, sin embargo un pequeño detalle se le había escapado: Sai conservaba todas sus pruebas. Aunque sería difícil comprobar que el cambió las notas, comenzó a sentirse nervioso.

¿Crees que me dejaré intimidar por ti? – Preguntó nervioso el profesor.

¿Intimidar? No, claro que no. Si no ha hecho nada malo no debería ponerse nervioso – Le dijo tranquilo al hombre que estaba frente a él. Pero, como veo, usted es una persona vengativa y despreciable. No merece el título de profesor – Dijo Sai con total serenidad. _"Ese libro sí que es muy útil"_ – Pensaba el pelinegro, al acordarse del último libro que leyó y le leía a su pequeño hijo: Sherlock Holmes. El profesor se enfureció más de lo que estaba y al ver que Sai comenzó a esbozar su característica sonrisa, perdió la cordura que tenía.

¡Eres un maldito! – Gritó el profesor al tiempo que se abalanzaba a Sai para golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas. Las chicas del salón comenzaron a gritar y los chicos se acercaron para ver mejor el enfrentamiento. ¡Ahora sí que me las pagas! – Seguía gritando el viejo.

¡Sai! – Gritaba Ino muy preocupada y trataba de acercarse, pero sus amigos se lo impidieron.

Nosotros iremos, Ino – Dijo Sasuke muy serio y partió tras de Naruto para ayudarle a separar a los dos que se estaban peleando. Sakura y Hinata abrazaron a Ino.

"_Hinata, recuerda, mantente calmada… no pasa nada… no pasa nada_…" – Se decía mentalmente la morena. No debía de alterarse por nada del mundo. No pasa nada… no pasa nada… - Hinata comenzó a repetir esa frase, sin darse cuenta que la repetía en alto.

No pasa nada, Hina… - Dijo Ino al darse cuenta que las palabras de Hinata le ayudaban a calmarse. Además, de que sabía que la morena no debía de alterarse. Hinata le sonrió.

¡Suéltame! – Ordenaba el profesor a Sasuke, quien le había agarrado por detrás.

¡Cálmese, por favor! – Pedía el pelinegro con molestia, tratando de que el hombre no se zafara de sus brazos.

¡Suéltame, Uchiha! – Volvía a ordenar el viejo, con mucha furia, mientras lanzaba patadas a todos lados.

Sai, ¿estás bien? – Preguntó Naruto a su amigo, quien escupía un poco de sangre.

Sí, sólo me duele el estómago… - Al terminar de decir esto, volvió a escupir sangre.

¿Estás seguro? – Volvió a preguntar el rubio.

Sí, gracias – Sonrió el pelinegro.

¡Esta me la pagas, Sai! – Gritaba enfurecido el profesor. En ese momento, el director del liceo entraba a la sala de clases.

¿Qué es todo este alboroto? – Preguntó muy serio el director. Los alumnos de la sala volvieron avergonzados a sus asientos sin pronunciar ningún comentario. ¿Qué te paso, chico? – Preguntó a Sai.

Sai le explicó todo lo que había pasado y el profesor no logró defenderse. Todo lo culpaba a él. Días después y luego de realizar una muy detenida búsqueda, la verdad salía a flote: el profesor Yagami adulteró las notas de Sai para que él no pudiera graduarse. Por suerte, el director le dio todo el apoyo a Sai y el profesor fue expulsado del liceo.

Por fin los problemas en el liceo parecían solucionarse, sin embargo no contaban con que la presencia de Hiashi Hyuga se haría presente nuevamente en sus vidas.

¿Para qué crees que me haya llamado el director, Naruto? – Preguntó nerviosa Hinata a su novio, quien le hacía compañía afuera de la dirección.

No lo sé, pero no te preocupes. No debe de ser nada malo, además yo estaré aquí por cualquier cosa – Naruto le sonrió a su novia y le dio un beso en la frente.

"_Espero que tengas razón, Naruto"_ – Pensaba Hinata, al golpear la puerta.

Adelante – respondió una voz dentro de la habitación. Hinata entró y cerró la puerta. Por favor, Srta. Hyuga, siéntese – Pidió el director un poco serio. Hinata obedeció y se sentó frente al hombre. Me imagino que no tiene la menor idea del por qué de mi llamado – Dijo el director. Hinata sólo negó con la cabeza. Sabes, tu padre estudió en este liceo cuando era joven y… -

"_Mi padre. Suena extraño y doloroso a la vez"_ – Pensaba Hinata con tristeza.

Y siempre fue un ejemplo a seguir. Un alumno excelente y de buen comportamiento. Es por eso que debo hacer esto, Srta. Hyuga. Yo… - El director miró a la chica con un poco de vergüenza. Cómo era posible que cayera tan bajo.

….

"_Hinata se ha demorado demasiado… espero que se encuentre bien"_ – Pensaba Naruto un poco impaciente. En ese instante, la puerta comenzó a abrirse.

No se preocupe… entiendo perfectamente… - Dijo Hinata al salir de la dirección y cerrar la puerta.

Hina, ¿qué te dijo? – Preguntó Naruto. Hinata le miró, lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar.

Hiashi… Hiashi… él jamás dejará… él jamás dejará que… que yo sea feliz… - Dijo entre sollozos la morena.

...

Comentario 2: ¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí mi segundo comentario. Me gustaría que dieran su opinión en cuanto al nombre de la bebé. Me gusta que se llame Yuki, pero no estoy del todo convencida y tampoco estoy muy segura de lo significa (¿me ayudan? n.n). Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y me dejen sus opiniones. Saludos y ¡se cuidan!


	13. Chapter 13

¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Todas las semanas espero que bien. Hoy les traigo el penúltimo capítulo de este fic que si no hubiese sido por su apoyo tal vez no lo hubiese seguido escribiendo. ¡Muchas gracias por todo! También he decidido que el nombre de la bebé seguirá siendo Yuki (gracias por decirme que significa "nieve" y ya lo corregí en el anterior capítulo n.n) por que no me podía decidir por varios nombres que me dieron (¡estaban todos muy lindos!) y porque a varios le gustó ese nombre. Muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de buscar y decirme el significado de los nombres. Sin más, les dejo este caítulo y espero que lo disfruten.

Saludos

PD: Onigan, en mi país sacarse un azul para pasar un ramo significa que debes obtener la mínima nota aceptable para aprobar una asignatura y así pasar de nivel. (Espero que me entiendas, no soy muy buena dando explicaciones n.n). Un abrazo.

...

Hiashi… Hiashi… él jamás dejará… él jamás dejará que… que yo sea feliz… - Dijo entre sollozos la morena.

¿Qué pasó mi princesa? – Le preguntó el rubio a su novia, mientras trataba de calmarla. Sabía que si él empezaba a reclamar, Hinata se alteraría y no sería una muy buena opción para su bebé.

El director… Hiashi… no me dejarán… no me dejarán graduarme con ustedes… - Dijo con dificultad la morena. Su padre, es decir, Hiashi había exigido al director del liceo que Hinata Hyuga no se graduara en compañía de sus compañeros. (Con esto quiero decir que no irá a la ceremonia de licenciatura, pero de igual forma saldrá de cuarto medio)

Maldito… - Dijo por lo bajo el rubio y abrazó más fuerte a su novia. _"En cuanto Hinata y mi bebé estén fuera de peligro, iré a encararte Hiashi" _– Pensaba con decisión el rubio. Nada ni nadie trataría mal a su familia. Mi princesa, no llores… hablaré con Tsunade, tal vez ella nos ayude – Le dijo a su novia para tranquilizarla.

No… no quiero que Tsunade pase malos ratos… además, no creo que tenga tiempo para estas cosas… - Le dijo la morena a su novio, mientras trataba de tranquilizarse.

Pero, Hina… - Naruto trató de seguir con su propuesta.

Naruto… gracias, pero creo que es mejor que sea así. De todas formas, no me llevo bien con las chicas del curso – Hinata trató de regalarle una sonrisa, sin embargo la pena y rabia que sentía en su corazón no se lo permitieron y volvió a romper en llanto.

Mi princesa… - Naruto le miró y la besó en los labios muy tiernamente. Le cogió una de sus manos y salieron del liceo. Después de varios intentos, Naruto logró consolar a su amada y volvieron a su departamento, donde los esperaba un feliz Jiraya.

….

Las últimas clases pasaron aún más rápido y con él la llegada de los últimos días de Noviembre y el término del año escolar para los alumnos de cuarto medio, quienes se encontraban presentes en la tan esperada Graduación.

Aún no puedo creer que no haya venido – Les decía Sasuke a sus amigos, mientras de fondo se escuchaba el largo discurso del director.

Yo tampoco… esperaba verlos por aquí por lo menos – Dijo Ino, mirando a su amiga.

Yo también esperaba eso, sin embargo, ¿no crees que sería un poco triste para Hina? – Le preguntó la peli rosa a su rubia amiga.

Creo que Sakura tiene razón, Ino. En el último libro que he estado leyendo, mencionan los sentimientos de las personas y los factores de ellos… - Comentó Sai. Sus amigos le miraron y dirigieron su mirada hacia sus hijos, quienes estaban en los brazos de los padres de Sakura y el padre de Ino. Ellos estaban demasiado felices de que sus hijas y ahora yernos, pudieran salir adelante aún con el embarazo de ambas chicas.

Sousuke se ve muy lindo con esa jardinera, Sakura – Comentó Ino a su amiga.

Sí… y Ryoga no se queda atrás, ese osito le queda muy bien – Sonrió la peli rosa. Para los amigos, ahora la luz de sus ojos y la fuerza para seguir adelante eran sus bebés.

Los dos son bastantes lindos – Comentó Sasuke un poco sonrojado. Las chicas le miraron y rieron con el comentario.

….

Me parecía muy raro que no te hubieras puesto el uniforme – Le dijo Jiraya a su ahijado.

Lamento no habértelo dicho, padrino, pero sabía que Tsunade y tú tratarían de convencerme de asistir a la graduación y no quería pelear con ustedes – Le mencionó Naruto, mientras se sentaba en el sofá del departamento.

¿No se supone que es el momento que más se recuerda del liceo? – Preguntó a su ahijado.

Depende de la persona… para mí, el mejor recuerdo es el día en que Hina me dijo que tendríamos a Yuki – Sonrió Naruto, al encender el televisor.

Me alegro que pienses así… oye, ¿y mi linda ahijada? – Le preguntó el viejo a Naruto.

Está durmiendo. Después del almuerzo estaba un poco cansada, pero creo que debería de ir a despertarla, ya que Sakura e Ino organizaron una convivencia entre nosotros y sus padres – Le contestó Naruto. A propósito, tú también estás invitado – Le mencionó el rubio.

Menos mal que te pregunté o sino no me hubieses dicho – Le miró un poco molesto. Dile a tus lindas amigas que muchas gracias, pero que ya me comprometí con otra persona – Le dijo, mientras cogía su billetera y sus llaves. No lleguen tan tarde, ¿ok? Adiós – Jiraya salió por la puerta.

Bien, creo que ya es hora – Suspiró Naruto. Apagó el televisor y se levantó de su puesto. Se estiró un poco y se dirigió a su habitación, la cual sería para la bebé, pero como Jiraya aún vivía con ellos, debían de dormir en ella. Naruto entró a la habitación y vio a Hinata, quien dormía plácidamente en la cama. _"Parece un ángel"_ – Pensaba Naruto. Se acercó a la cama y posó sus labios sobre los de ella muy delicadamente para no despertarla. Quería verla un poco más así: tranquila y demasiado bella. A Naruto a veces le costaba asimilar lo que le estaba sucediendo, es que su vida, a pesar de todos los problemas que habían pasado, era maravillosa.

Naruto… - Hinata comenzó a abrir sus ojos poco a poco y un leve sonrojo se adueñó de sus mejillas.

Buenos días, princesa – Le saludó el rubio. Se acostó en la cama muy junto a Hinata y la rodeó con uno de sus brazos, mientras que el otro le apoyaba la propia cabeza.

¿No fuiste a la graduación? – La morena le preguntó al rubio, suponiendo la respuesta.

No… quería quedarme contigo – Le respondió muy tiernamente el chico.

Naruto…deberías haber ido… los chicos te estaban esperando – Le dijo a su novio, mientras bajaba su mirada por la vergüenza. Su novio se había perdido el momento más simbólico de la enseñanza media gracias a ella.

No te sientas mal, Hina. Yo preferiría mil veces estar aquí contigo que una estúpida ceremonia – Naruto se acercó mucho más a su novia para poder besar aquellos labios que lo volvían cada día más loco. Te amo, Hina. Te amo demasiado – Le susurró en los labios de la chica.

Yo también – Le respondió la morena, dándole un pequeño y fugaz beso. Naruto con la mano libre, tomó la barbilla de la chica y la atrajo más a sí y poder besarla con toda el amor que sentía por ella. Hinata le correspondió y posó una de sus manos en el cuello del rubio, haciendo que el beso tomara una mayor intensidad. Después de algunos segundos, separaron sus labios. Necesitaban verse a los ojos.

Sabes, hoy me di cuenta que cada día que pasa estás más linda – Le dijo a su novia. Hinata rió con el comentario. No te rías, es la verdad – Le pedía el rubio. Esa barriguita que llevas te hace ver muy linda y tierna – Le decía el chico. Naruto levantó un poco la camiseta que llevaba la morena para poder tocar su vientre. Yuki, ¿estás dormida? – Preguntaba Naruto a su pequeña hija.

No lo creo. Siento cómo se mueve cuando escucha tu voz – Le señaló la morena.

Sí, yo también la siento – Le dijo a su novia.

….

Papá, ¿pasaremos la navidad en Santa Bárbara? – Preguntó Hanabi a su padre. Hace algunas semanas deseaba preguntarle, pero sentía miedo y más aún después de que su padre la golpeara por mentirle.

Hanabi, creo que sabes mi respuesta, ¿no? – Le dijo muy serio Hiashi. Hanabi bajó su mirada y se dio la vuelta para poder salir de la oficina de su padre. Espera, necesito hablar contigo – Le dijo a su hija sin cambiar el tono de su voz. Hanabi se acercó a él, claro que a una distancia prudente, no quería que pasara lo mismo que aquella vez. Sé que te gustaría pasar la navidad con Neji y con _Hinata_ – Le dijo Hiashi muy normalmente.

Sí… me gustaría mucho – Susurró la chiquilla.

Me gustaría decirte que sí, pero no puedo dejar que tu hermana te corrompa – Le aseguró el hombre. Hanabi soltó algunas lágrimas. ¿Por qué su padre no quería que ella se acercara a su hermana?

Desde que Hiashi supo que Hinata estaba embarazada, Hanabi no había podido contactarse con la morena, ya que su padre contrató a una chica que pasaba todo el tiempo tras ella, por lo que su padre conocía cada movimiento que realizaba. Ella extrañaba a su hermana, más ahora que se estaban llevando tan bien y que se sentía sola en casa.

Hana… no quiero que pienses que soy malo. Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ti – Le dijo Hiashi a su hija menor. Se levantó de su puesto y la abrazó con mucha ternura. ¿Quién pensaría que Hiashi Hyuga poseía sentimientos? Hanabi se sorprendió, pero igualmente correspondió al abrazo. Necesitaba que su padre le mostrara que le quería y que, en cierta forma, le entendía. _"Lo lamento, Hanabi, pero no dejaré que esa chiquilla se acerque a ti" _– Pensaba el Hyuga.

…

Así Noviembre terminó, abriendo paso a la tan esperada Navidad. Los habitantes de Santa Bárbara, adornaban sus casas acorde a la celebración y los niños escribían las cartas para Santa Claus. Con esto, Hinata ya tenía siete meses y su vientre apenas le daba un respiro. Sousuke ya tenía dos meses y Ryoga un mes y medio. Estaban bastantes grandes. Neji, a raíz del término de las clases, pasaba gran parte del tiempo con Tenten y casi siempre visitaban a Naruto y Hinata. Diciembre parecía ser el mejor de los meses del año. Sin embargo, la vida está llena de sorpresas.

¿Hanabi mencionó si vendría para Navidad? – Preguntó Hinata a su primo, con quien comía un helado.

No me ha dicho nada, pero te manda saludos a ti y a la bebé – Le dijo Neji. _"Lo lamento, Hinata, pero no puedo decirte la verdad" _– Pensaba el moreno, mientras comía su helado.

Cuando hables con ella dile que la extraño mucho. Hace mucho tiempo que no la escucho – Le pidió a su primo.

No te preocupes, yo le diré – Le aseguró el moreno. En eso, llegaron Tenten con Naruto, quienes traían unas cuantas bolsas.

Listo, Neji. Ya podemos irnos – Le dijo la castaña a su novio. Neji se levantó y cogió algunas bolsas.

Entonces, nos vemos después – Se despidió el moreno. Tenten se acercó a Hinata y le tocó el vientre.

Adiós, Hina. Cualquier cosa, sabes que estoy disponible – Le dijo la castaña.

Gracias, adiós – Se despidió la morena. Naruto se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

Mi princesa, es hora de irnos. Los chicos nos esperan – Le dijo el rubio a su novia. Hinata asintió y se fue con Naruto.

…

La noche buena fue una gran oportunidad para que los amigos se reunieran junto a las personas que más querían. Sasuke, Sakura y Sousuke visitaron a los padres de la chica, Ino, Sai y Ryoga compartieron con el padre de la rubia y, Naruto y Hinata, celebraron junto a Jiraya, Tsunade, Neji y Tenten. Sin embargo, Hinata sentía que algo le faltaba: Hanabi, su pequeña hermana con quien no hablaba desde que Hiashi se hizo presente en la casa.

Hina, sé que extrañas a Hanabi… - Le dijo el rubio a su novia, mientras veía cómo Tenten sacaba fotos a los presentes.

Sí, pero no te preocupes, siento que pronto la veré – Le dijo la chica. Naruto le miró y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

¡Quietos! – Gritó Tenten, para sacar una foto a la pareja. Salieron muy lindos, chicos – Le dijo a los chicos con una gran sonrisa.

Pero, si somos lindos – Le dijo el rubio riendo. En eso, Neji se acercó a su prima, hablando por su celular.

Hinata, es Hanabi. Es mejor que hables rápido antes de que mi tío se dé cuenta – Le dijo el moreno a la Hyuga. Hinata asintió y cogió el teléfono muy feliz.

Hanabi… - Le dijo la morena.

Hinata, feliz Navidad. Me da mucho gusto poder hablar contigo. No sabes todo lo que he tenido que hacer para llamarte – Le dijo en pequeños susurros la chiquilla.

Feliz Navidad para ti también, Hanabi. Muchas gracias por llamarme. No sabes lo feliz que me haces – Le respondió la morena con una gran sonrisa. Por fin escuchaba la voz de su hermanita.

¿Cómo ha estado Yuki? A sí se llamará según me dijo Neji – Le preguntó Hanabi.

Sí. Ella está muy bien ahora, además falta muy poco para que la conozcamos – Le contestó la morena.

Me alegro. Me gustaría ir cuando naz… - Hanabi fue interrumpida antes de terminar la palabra.

¿Hanabi? – Preguntó preocupada Hinata.

Así que eras tú. No puedo creer que quieras que Hanabi siga tus pasos, chiquilla – Hiashi descubrió a Hanabi y le quitó el teléfono.

¿Por qué no dejas que hable con ella? – Le preguntó muy decidida Hinata. Estaba muy molesta de que Hiashi dominara la vida de todos.

Con qué cara me pides eso. Eres una desvergonzada. No puedo creer que algún día te crié como mi hija – Le dijo de una forma muy cruel el padre de Hanabi.

"_Detente, por favor"_ – Le decía a su _padre _mentalmente, mientras derramaba unas pequeñas lágrimas.

Supongo que he dado en el clavo. Sólo una cosa más, no dejaré que te acerques a mi hija… jamás – Le aseguró a Hinata y cortó la llamada. Hanabi, ¿por qué me desobedeces? – Le preguntó muy calmado el hombre.

Yo… yo sólo quería hablar con mi hermana, papá – Respondió nerviosa la pequeña. Hiashi se acercó a la chiquilla y la sujetó por los brazos.

Hanabi, no quiero que te acerques a esa extraña. Hinata no es parte de nuestra familia, ¿me comprendes? – Le ordenó a la chiquilla. Hanabi le miró con miedo, ya que la mirada que tenía Hiashi era de temer. Repito, ¿me comprendes? – Hiashi apretó los brazos de la chiquilla más fuerte. Hanabi asintió derramando algunas lágrimas. Bien, ahora es mejor que vayas a dormir – Le dijo el padre a su hija, mientras soltaba sus delgados brazos. Hanabi se dio una media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación lo más rápido posible, sobando sus bracitos.

"_Hinata… ¿por qué no estás conmigo?"_ – Se preguntaba la chiquilla. Su padre se había vuelto mucho más estricto desde el incidente. Casi no la dejaba sola y controlaba todo lo que hacía. Aunque pasaba gran tiempo con ella, Hanabi se sentía cada día mucho más sola.

"_Lo siento, Hanabi… pero es lo mejor"_ – Pensaba Hiashi. Él creía que mientras Hinata estuviera más lejos de la vida de él y su hija, ya no sentiría esa rabia, esa vergüenza, esa tristeza. Ya no quería que sus recuerdos le atormentaran.

Hinata soltaba algunas lágrimas y no fueron desapercibidas por los presentes.

Hina, ¿pasó algo malo? – Preguntó Naruto muy preocupados. Los demás le miraron con el mismo rostro de preocupación.

No, nada… sólo estoy muy feliz de poder hablar con Hanabi – Mintió en parte la morena con la mejor sonrisa fingida que le resultó. Sabía que si decía que Hiashi nuevamente le había ofendido, arruinaría la festividad. Los demás le miraron felices y siguieron con las celebraciones.

….

Diciembre pasó demasiado rápido. El cumpleaños de Hinata había llegado y se había ido, trayendo consigo una linda fiesta de cumpleaños organizada por Naruto y sus amigos. Enero se hacía presente y con él, las altas temperaturas del verano. Para controlar un poco el calor, los amigos decidieron hacer un picnic en un lago que quedaba en las afueras de la ciudad.

Uf… ¡qué calor hace! – Decía Ino, mientras se levantaba la camiseta para quedar en bikini.

Debo reconocer que tienes razón, Ino – Le apoyó la peli rosa, mientras se acomodaba al lado de Sasuke, quien tenía en sus brazos a su hijo.

Vamos a bañarnos, chicos – Pidió la rubia a sus amigos. Los amigos le miraron muy serios. A es verdad… lo siento – Se disculpó la rubia. Se había olvidado por completo que estaban los pequeños bebés. Me olvidé de ti, corazón – Le dijo a su hijo, al momento de acercarse a Hinata, quien lo traía en brazos y estaba sentada al lado de Naruto, quien estaba recostado después de haber comido.

Si quieren, yo los podría cuidar, mientras se refrescan – Ofreció la morena con una sonrisa. Ino le miró con una gran sonrisa.

¿De verdad? ¡Muchas gracias, Hina! – Le agradeció muy efusiva la rubia. Se sacó sus pantalones y sus sandalias. Cogió a su novio de la mano y salieron corriendo a meterse al lago. ¡No demoraré mucho! –

¡Ino, leí en un libro que no puedes meterte al agua a menos de media hora de haber comido! – Le decía Sai a su novia, pero ella no le hacía caso y lo empujó al lago para después lanzarse al mismo.

Esa Ino… ¿segura que puedes tú sola, Hina? – Le preguntó la peli rosa a la morena, mientras Sasuke acostaba a Sousuke en la silla de bebés que habían llevado.

Sí, no te preocupes, además debo de practicar – Sonrió Hinata para sus amigos.

Sí, además yo le ayudo – Dijo Naruto, mientras se incorporaba a la conversación.

Muchas gracias – Sonrió Sakura al momento de sacarse el vestido y quedar en bikini.

No sabía que eras niñera, tonto – Le dijo con burla Sasuke, entretanto se sacaba su polera y cogía a su novia de la mano.

Muy gracioso, Sasuke – Le regañó el rubio a su amigo. Los novios se alejaron y se lanzaron al lago.

Naruto cogió a Sousuke, quien había comenzado a llorar.

Oye, pequeño, no llores – Le decía muy tiernamente Naruto, sin evitar que Sousuke dejara de llorar, ya que el rubio no lo cargaba muy bien.

Naruto, debes poner una de tus manos debajo de su cabeza – Le indicó con una sonrisa la morena. _"Te ves muy lindo, Naruto" _– Pensaba la chica. Naruto obedeció y automáticamente Sousuke dejó de llorar.

Gracias, princesa. Eres experta en bebés – Le dijo sonriendo el rubio. Hinata se sonrojó un poco y rió con el comentario.

No lo soy, pero es que Sakura e Ino me han dado algunos consejos – Le dijo a su novio, mientras Ryoga se mantenía dormido en los brazos de la chica.

Después de un buen tiempo en el lago, los cuatro amigos volvieron a ver a sus hijos.

¿Cómo se portó mi niño? – Le decía Ino a su bebé, mientras Hinata se lo entregaba.

Son muy tranquilos – Comentó Hinata.

Ese es porque no es de noche… - Suspiró Ino, al recordar la noche anterior, que no había podido dormir nada. Espero que me dejes dormir esta noche, mi corazón – Le dijo a su hijo, acariciando su rostro. Sousuke, apenas sintió la presencia de Sasuke, comenzó a llorar.

Creo que debe de tener hambre, Sakura – Le indicó el pelinegro a su novia.

Muy bien – Sakura se acercó a Naruto y cogió a su hijo. Mi niño… ¿por qué eres tan lindo? – Le dijo Sakura a su hijo muy tiernamente. Se sentó al lado de Naruto, mientras Sasuke le pasaba un biberón.

Los amigos se acomodaron y descansaron por un buen tiempo.

Bien, Hina, vamos a bañarnos – Le propuso el rubio a su novia. Hinata asintió y con la ayuda de Naruto se levantó de su puesto. Con un poco de vergüenza, comenzó a sacarse el vestido que llevaba puesto.

Hina, ¿viniste con bikini? – Le preguntó sorprendida Ino, ya que Hinata siempre usaba un traje de baño de cuerpo entero.

Sí… es que con Yuki, ya no me quedaba bueno el que tenía – Le respondía a su amiga. Naruto la miró embobado por su belleza. El estar embarazada le hacía resaltar la bella figura que tenía la chica, sin dejar de lado el verse tierna. Ella era simplemente perfecta para él.

Te ves muy linda, Hina y más con esa barriga – Le dijo muy tiernamente Sakura. Los demás asintieron, apoyando lo que decía la peli rosa. Naruto cogió a su novia de la mano y se dirigieron muy lentamente al lago.

El día se había terminado después de varias horas de haber compartido con sus amigos. Cada nueva familia se dirigió a su propia casa, tras despedirse de los demás. Naruto y Hinata caminaron muy lentamente por las calles de Santa Bárbara, las cuales se oscurecían con la puesta de sol. Pronto se encendieron las luces de las calles e iluminaron el camino a casa. La pareja subió las escaleras del edificio dónde se encontraba su departamento y entraron a su hogar.

¡Qué bueno que llegan! – Les saludó Jiraya, quien traía un plato con galletas y un vaso de leche.

Hola… no sabía que te gustaba la leche – Le comentó Naruto al peliblanco.

No es para mí, es para la visita que los estaba esperando – Le dijo el viejo a su ahijado.

¿Visita? – Preguntó el rubio y miró a Hinata, quien alzaba los hombros en forma de no saber a quién se refería. La pareja siguió a Jiraya y se encontraron con una persona muy especial.

¡Hanabi! – Gritó Hinata con mucho entusiasmo. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y abrazó a su hermana. Naruto y Jiraya les miraron con una gran sonrisa.

Hina… te extrañé mucho… - Le susurró la chiquilla, correspondiendo al abrazo.

Yo también… ¿qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó sorprendida la morena.

Bueno… yo quería verte así que vine hasta aquí – Respondió Hanabi.

¿Hiashi lo sabe? – Preguntó preocupada la chica.

Sabe que estoy de viaje, pero no sabe que estoy aquí – Le dijo la chiquilla, desviando su mirada hacia Naruto.

No te entiendo – Dijo Hinata muy intrigada.

Si me permites, pequeña Hanabi, yo te explicaré ahijada – Dijo el peliblanco, tras dejar las galletas y la leche en la mesa frente al sofá del vestíbulo. Hanabi asintió e hizo que su hermana se sentara al lado de ella. Mira, como yo sabía que extrañabas a Hanabi, llamé a mis contactos para que me ayudaran a traerla. Un amigo mío que vive en el extranjero, convenció a Hiashi que sería una buena idea que Hanabi participara en el campamento de verano que se realiza a unas cuantas horas de su ciudad de residencia, pero en vez de que ella fuera al campamento, ha venido aquí y su padre no se dará cuenta de nada, ya que mi amigo se encargará de ello – Le explicó a la morena. Hinata le miró y abrazó nuevamente a Hanabi.

Muchas gracias, Jiraya – Le dijo Hinata al viejo. Naruto se acercó y posó una de sus manos en el hombro en señal de agradecimiento.

Así es por eso que salías misteriosamente, ¿no? – Le dijo el rubio a su padrino. Jiraya sólo asintió con una sonrisa.

De esta forma las hermanas disfrutaron la mutua compañía durante una linda semana. Hiashi pensaba que Hanabi estaba en un campamento muy exclusivo y Hanabi pasaba las mejores vacaciones en años junto a su hermana, su cuñado y su pronta sobrina.

Hina, no sé cómo soportas esa gran barriga – Le decía Hanabi a su hermana.

No sé… creo que es porque quiero mucho a esta bebé – Le dijo con una sonrisa. Hinata estaba de lo más feliz. Su hija nacería muy pronto y Hanabi iba a estar con ella cuando eso pasara.

Bien, es hora de irnos – Naruto se levantó de su puesto y le ofreció su mano a Hinata, que estaba sentada al lado de Hanabi. Ellos habían pasado la tarde en el lago.

Sí. Además, ya es tarde y Jiraya debe de estar esperándonos – Le dijo Hinata al rubio. Cogió la mano que le había ofrecido y se levantó con un poco de dificultad para que Naruto besara su frente.

Pero, yo pensaba que pasaríamos por Neji antes – Dijo la chiquilla. Naruto y Hinata le miraron y asintieron con una sonrisa. Se encaminaron a la casa de los Hyuga y cuando Hanabi golpeó la puerta para que Neji abriera, una persona muy especial cogía el picaporte para atender al llamado.

Hanabi derramó dos pequeñas lágrimas, mientras sentía cómo su rostro comenzaba a enrojecer. Naruto quedó en shock y Hinata no asimilaba a quien veía.


	14. Chapter 14

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Les traigo el último capítulo de mi primer fic, que me ha costado bastante y que me ha llenado de varias alegrías y que de no haber sido por ustedes, quienes lo leen y comentan, no hubiese llegado a su fin. ¡Muchas gracias a todos ustedes! Les doy mis más sinceros agradecimientos y un gran abrazo a cada uno. Espero que este capítulo les guste tanto como a mí y les pido por favor que me den su opinión sobre el fic. También, decirles que he estado pensando en hacer una pequeña continuación de este fic (tengo algunas ideas), pero eso sí tendría que escribirlo en vacaciones y cuando terminen los estudios por este año (u.u). Me gustaría que me dijeran sus opiniones :). En fin, esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios.

Saludos.

...

Un chico de cabello castaño y ojos color perla corría a toda velocidad por las calles de Santa Bárbara, mientras posaba su celular cerca de su oreja.

Naruto, contesta – Se decía el moreno con nerviosismo. Vamos, contesta – Repetía cada cierto tiempo. ¡Maldición! – Grito al llegar departamento del rubio. Subió las escaleras y golpeó la puerta bastante fuerte para que le abrieran de inmediato.

Ya voy… Naruto te dije que llevaras la llave – Jiraya enmudeció al ver al moreno en la puerta.

Naruto… Hanabi… Hinata… – Fueron las únicas palabras que lograron salir de la boca del agotado chico.

Aún no llegan, ¿hay algún problema? – Preguntó intrigado el peliblanco.

¡¿Qué! – Gritó el moreno con preocupación. Naruto no me contesta su celular, pensé que estarían aquí – Le dijo Neji al viejo, recuperando el aliento.

El muy tonto olvidó su celular en la cocina, pero no deben demorar mucho. Pasa, espéralos aquí – Le indicó el peliblanco al moreno, quien asintió y entró al departamento.

…..

Naruto, Hinata y Hanabi se encaminaron a la casa de los Hyuga. Cuando Hanabi golpeó la puerta para que Neji abriera, una persona muy especial cogía el picaporte para atender al llamado.

Hanabi derramó dos pequeñas lágrimas, mientras sentía cómo su rostro comenzaba a enrojecer. Naruto quedó en shock y Hinata no asimilaba a quien veía.

Creo que no me entendiste, Hanabi… - Le dijo Hiashi a su hija, tras haberla golpeado en el rostro levemente.

Papá… - Hanabi comenzó a llorar con más fuerza. No lloraba por el golpe ni por el ardor que le producía, lloraba por lo que ya se imaginaba que podría pasar.

¿Por qué le haces esto? – Preguntó Hinata al ver que Hiashi agarraba a Hanabi con fuerza.

Así que tú eres la responsable de todo esto – Le dijo el hombre a Hinata, entretanto jalaba a Hanabi para que entrara a la casa. Naruto reaccionó de su trance y cogió la mano de su novia, quien inconscientemente se había acercado demasiado a la puerta de la entrada.

Hina, es mejor que no te acerques – Le dijo Naruto muy serio. Él sabía que Hiashi sería capaz de cualquier cosa.

Naruto… no puedo dejar que Hanabi sufra – Hinata miró a Naruto muy decidida.

No te viene el papel de hermana preocupada, chiquilla. Debiste haber pensado en eso antes cometer ese error – Le dijo Hiashi muy furioso y señalando la barriga de la morena.

No permitiré que insulte a mi familia, Hiashi – Le dijo desafiante Naruto.

¿Tu familia? Jajaja – Rió con malicia el hombre. ¿Acaso el mundo se ha vuelto loco? – Se preguntaba Hiashi con el mismo tono de burla que antes.

No puedo creer que usted sea una persona tan inconsciente con sus hijas. Ellas sólo quieren estar juntas – Le dijo Naruto a su "suegro".

¡No vuelvas a decir una barbaridad como esa! – Le ordenó al rubio. Aquí mi única hija es Hanabi – Hiashi, quien había mantenido a Hanabi agarrada, la soltó para poder mirar de frente al rubio.

¿A qué se refiere con eso? – Preguntó el rubio. Hinata bajó su mirada por el dolor que aún producía las palabras de su _padre_. Sé que Hinata y yo nos apresuramos un poco, pero no es motivo para que usted la trate de esa forma – Le dijo Naruto a Hiashi muy seguro de cada una de sus palabras.

Jajaja. Al parecer no te ha dicho la verdad, ¿cierto? – Preguntó con aires de superioridad el mayor de los Hyuga.

¿Verdad? – Naruto miró a Hinata, quien mantenía la cabeza gacha.

Ella no es mi hija. Ni siquiera lleva la sangre Hyuga – Hiashi señaló a la morena con una mirada muy seria. Sólo es un error que su madre no quiso borrar – Hinata comenzó a derramar unas lágrimas. Le dolía que Hiashi hablara de ella como si fuera un simple problema. Naruto soltó la mano de Hinata bruscamente, causando que de los ojos de la morena brotaran muchas más lágrimas.

No puedo creer que me hayas mentido… - Susurró Naruto para Hinata. La chica trató de hablar, sin embargo de sus labios no escapaban más que sollozos.

¿Te das cuenta de la clase de persona que tienes al lado? – Hiashi mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción. Naruto se acercó lentamente hacia Hiashi.

Lo siento – Dijo Naruto, girando su cabeza para mirar a Hinata. La morena lo miró con tristeza. ¿Acaso Naruto la estaba abandonando sólo por no haberle mencionado que no era una Hyuga?

….

Ya se han demorado mucho – Comentó Jiraya. ¿No crees que hayan pasado por tu casa primero? –

No lo sé… se suponía que no me pasarían a buscar… a menos que Hanabi lo hubiese pedido – Neji miró preocupado a Jiraya.

Deben de estar ahí… creo que es mejor que nos vayamos o puede pasar cualquier cosa – Dijo el peliblanco. Hace unos momentos Neji le había contado el por qué de su preocupación: Hiashi Hyuga había regresado.

Vamos – Asintió Neji, levantándose del sofá.

….

Hanabi, quien se había mantenido en la puerta atenta a cada palabra que salía de la boca de los presentes, miraba la escena en cámara lenta. Nunca antes había visto a su padre golpeado por otra persona, menos con un chiquillo que apenas comenzaba a vivir.

Papá… - Soltó Hanabi casi en un susurro, muy sorprendida. Ahora entendía que su padre sólo era una persona más, una persona que tenía fortalezas y debilidades como todos los demás, una persona igual que ella.

Naruto… - Hinata en el fondo agradecía a su amado el haber hecho lo que ella jamás había hecho: Poner en su lugar a Hiashi Hyuga. Sin embargo, se sentía mal por aquel hombre, tal vez el haber vivido por diecisiete años junto a él creyendo que era su verdadero padre, dejaron una huella en su corazón.

Naruto golpeó a Hiashi con todas sus fuerzas. A causa del impacto imprevisto, el Hyuga cayó al suelo sobándose el rostro. De la comisura de sus labios, un pequeño hilito de sangre se hacía presente y sus ojos sólo mostraban la sorpresa que le habría provocado el golpe. Naruto se mantenía frente a él con uno de sus puños aún cerrados con fuerza.

Eres un maldito… todos estos años tratando a Hinata como un animal y ni siquiera tenías el derecho de hacerlo… imbécil… cobarde… - Repetía a cada momento el rubio. Su enojo no se ocultaba. Ya no podía reprender sus ganas de acabar con el hombre que había dañado a su amada por todos estos años, entonces volvió golpear a Hiashi, quien trataba de todas las formas de protegerse.

"_¿De dónde rayos sacó esta fuerza?"_ – Se preguntaba el Hyuga, al sentir el dolor de cada uno de los golpes del chico. Si antes le había derrotado con un simple golpe, ahora los papeles se habían invertido.

Hinata comenzó a preocuparse. Nunca había visto a su novio comportarse de esa manera. Comenzó a sentir como si el aire le faltaba y junto con esto a respirar mucho más rápido. Naruto seguía golpeando a Hiashi sólo que ahora el hombre también lanzaba algunos golpes. Hanabi, aún en la puerta, no dejaba de mirar la golpiza que se estaban dando los dos hombres.

Naruto… - Trataba de decir Hinata. Se estaba sintiendo mal. Un dolor que no había sentido antes se hacía presente en la parte baja de su vientre, haciendo que se inclinara un poco. Segundos después el dolor se hizo un poco más fuerte, logrando que la morena se apoyara en el suelo lentamente.

¡Eres un bastardo igual que ella! – Reclamaba el Hyuga, mientras golpeaba el rostro del chico.

¡Cállate! – Le ordenaba el rubio, tras darle varios golpes en el estómago.

Naruto… no me siento bien…- Hinata trataba de llamar la atención del rubio. Ninguno de las personas ahí presentes le hacía caso. Hanabi perdida en la pelea, Hiashi y Naruto sumidos en los golpes y ella esperando que alguien se diera cuenta de que su bebé nacería pronto.

Minutos después, tras incontables veces que Hinata trató de llamar la atención de su novio, un líquido transparente comenzó a recorrer por las piernas de la chica.

Naruto… Naruto… - Sólo alcanzó a decir esas palabras cuando el dolor se volvió intenso. Por suerte ya se encontraba en el suelo, por lo que se dejó caer en él. En ese instante llegó Jiraya y Neji, quienes separaron a los dos participantes de la golpiza.

Creo que es suficiente – Mencionó Jiraya, quien tenía agarrado al mayor de los Hyuga. ¿No creen que solucionar los problemas a golpes es de cavernícolas? –

¡Suéltame Jiraya! ¡Tú también tuviste que ver en esto! – Reclamaba el Hyuga.

Es que sólo de esta forma este hombre va a entender – Dijo Naruto tratando de calmarse. Se había prometido no alterarse al ver a Hiashi, pero lo que dijo el Hyuga lo sacó de sus casillas.

Sí, pero no recuerdas lo que dijo el médico. Hinata no puede alterarse o preocuparse – Le regañó Neji, entretanto soltaba al rubio, ya que momentos atrás lo tenía agarrado de los brazos. ¿Y Hinata? – Preguntó el moreno, mientras buscaba con la mirada a su _prima_. Sin embargo sólo logro divisar a Hanabi, quien se mantenía en la puerta.

¿Hinata? – Se preguntó el rubio. A raíz de la pelea, se olvidó completamente de la morena. La buscó desesperado con la mirada hasta que la divisó en el piso. ¡Hinata! – Gritó el rubio, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, incluyendo a Hiashi, quien se tranquilizó por el grito. Naruto corrió lo más rápido que pudo y abrazó a su novia. Hina, ¿estás bien? – Le preguntó preocupado el rubio. Jiraya soltó a Hiashi y se dirigió hacia la morena. Neji le imitó y Hanabi miró directamente a su padre.

Naruto… creo que ya es hora – Dijo con dificultad la morena. El dolor que sentía en esos momentos se incrementaba cada vez más.

¿Es hora? ¿Ahora? – Preguntó el rubio nervioso. ¿No se suponía que su bebé nacería en unas dos semanas más por lo menos?

Creo que sí – Respondió la chica, cerrando sus ojos a causa del dolor. Entre sus piernas comenzó a escurrir un líquido rojo. Jiraya y Neji se preocuparon y ayudaron a Naruto a levantar a la chica. Neji se acercó a su tío y le miró fijo y con decisión.

Necesitamos llevar a Hinata al hospital. Llévanos – Le dijo el moreno casi ordenándoselo. Su _prima_ era más importante que cualquier miedo. Hanabi se acercó a su primo y le tomó de la mano.

Papá… vamos – Le dijo la chiquilla con un notorio nerviosismo, pero a la vez con cierta autoridad. El mayor de los Hyuga miró detenidamente la escena. Su supuesta hija se encontraba con mucho dolor, su supuesto yerno le miraba serio, Jiraya de igual forma, Neji y Hanabi le miraban esperando la respuesta. Entonces, recordó lo que le había dicho Hana antes de morir.

**Hiashi… cuida de las niñas – Le dijo Hana a su esposo con mucha dificultad, pues se encontraba conectada a una máquina que le ayudaba a mantenerse en este mundo.**

**Hana… sabes que siempre lo he hecho – Le dijo el Hyuga, guardando sus lágrimas. Su esposa había tenido un accidente junto a su hija mayor. Mientras Hana compraba los vegetales para la cena, Hinata jugaba con un balón, regalo de su **_**padre**_**. En un descuido, el balón rodó hacia la calle y la pequeña corrió a buscar su precioso juguete, sólo que no se percató de que un automóvil estaba muy cerca y no alcanzó a frenar. Hana en un intento de salvar a su hija, se aventó hacia Hinata, sin evitar la catástrofe.**

**Sí, lo sé… pero me preocupa Hinata… no quiero que la dejes de lado por favor – Le pedía la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos. Hiashi sólo bajaba su mirada. Le dolía ver a su mujer en ese estado por culpa de un simple descuido. Sé que no lleva tu sangre… pero, es tu hija, Hiashi… un padre es el que cría no el que engendra… además ella te quiere demasiado – Le decía Hana entre lágrimas.**

**Lo sé, Hana… pero no sé si seré capaz de seguir con esto sin ti… - Le confesó el hombre a su esposa con la voz quebrada.**

**Hiashi… debes ser fuerte… recuerda que ella lleva mi sangre… por lo que cuando me necesites yo estaré junto a ella… - Hana respiró profundamente para seguir hablando. Hiashi… cuídalas… ellas son lo más preciado para mí… incluyéndote… por favor sé feliz con ellas…ámalas – Fue la última palabra que salió de la boca de la mujer, quien cerró los ojos para poder dormir en un sueño eterno. Hiashi levantó su mirada y comenzó a llorar como nunca lo había hecho. Su esposa se había ido y le dejó dos pequeños recuerdos: una niña de siete años y una bebé de dos años.**

Papá… llévanos por favor – Le volvió a pedir la chiquilla. Hiashi les miró un poco aturdido. Hurgó en sus bolsillos y sacó una llave. Se dirigió al automóvil que se encontraba en el estacionamiento de la casa. Subió a él y lo encendió. Neji hizo unas señas a los demás y todos subieron al auto sin perder más tiempo.

…

El viaje al hospital fue un poco tenso. Nadie hablaba, sólo se escuchaba los quejidos de Hinata y las palabras de Naruto, quien trataba de consolarla. Después de unos largos minutos llegaron a la entrada del hospital. Naruto bajó del auto junto a Jiraya y Neji, quienes le ayudaban a llevar a Hinata hacia la sala de urgencias del hospital. Hanabi se quedó unos momentos en silencio dentro del auto.

Papá… un padre es el que cría no el que engendra – Hanabi salió del auto y corrió para alcanzar a los demás. Hiashi se sorprendió por las palabras de la chica. ¿Por qué le decía exactamente lo mismo que le dijo Hana antes de morir? La verdad, Hanabi siempre fue una niña muy observadora de cada detalle o cambio, que inconscientemente decía la verdad de los problemas.

Hana – Suspiró el Hyuga al posar su cabeza en el volante del auto. En ese momento, recordó los años vividos juntos a su esposa y sus dos _hijas_. Lo feliz que se sentía al estar con ellas, lo orgulloso que se sentía de sus pequeña familia, los felices y maravillosos años que pasó junto a ellas. ¿Por qué acabó con esos maravillosos años?

….

¡Necesito ayuda por favor! – Gritaba el rubio al entrar al hospital. Una enfermera que se encontraba cerca, les facilitó una silla de ruedas para que pudieran sentar a la futura madre. Cogió el teléfono que tenía en el mesón y llamó al médico de turno. Pronto llegó el mencionado, llevándose a toda prisa a la morena, quien se quejaba aún más del dolor. Naruto corrió tras de ellos, perdiéndose entre los pasillos de la sala de urgencias. Neji, Jiraya y Hanabi se quedaron en la entrada, pues sabían que no sacarían nada entrometiéndose en las labores de los médicos.

Horas después, la sala de espera se encontraba con los ya mencionados y los amigos más cercanos de los futuros padres. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no sabían nada de Hinata o de su bebé. Lo último que les dijeron fue que esperaran en la sala de espera de maternidad, es por eso que todos se encontraban en ese lugar.

¿No creen que se han demorado demasiado? – Preguntó Sakura, quien traía a Sousuke entre sus brazos.

Demasiado… una eternidad diría yo – Comentó Ino un poco preocupada, mientras le daba de comer a su bebé.

Espero que Hinata esté bien – Dijo Hanabi, dejando caer algunas lágrimas.

No te preocupes, Hanabi. De seguro que está bien – Neji trataba de calmar a su prima, entretanto la abrazaba.

Sí, Neji tiene razón. Tal vez Hinata ya se encuentra en recuperación y no nos quieren avisar – Bromeó Tenten para calmar los ánimos. Sin embargo, todos sabían que eso no era posible.

Espero que ese tonto no pierda la calma – Suspiró Sasuke un poco cansado.

No lo creo – Dijo Sai. Cuando nació tu hijo, no logró mantenerse tranquilo. Tal vez se desmayó y lo están atendiendo a él en vez que a Hinata – Bromeó Sai con su característica sonrisa. Todos le miraron y suspiraron.

Espero que no – Mencionó Jiraya. En ese momento, una enfermera se hizo presente.

¿Familiares de la señorita Hyuga? – Preguntó la chica. Todos los presentes se pararon y se acercaron a la chica.

Somos nosotros – Respondió Neji.

"_Vaya, no sabía que tenían una familia tan grande"_ – Pensaba la chica con cierta sorpresa. Bueno, he venido a decirles que la pequeña… Yuki ha nacido – Dijo la enfermera, leyendo una hoja de papel que tenía en la tabla que llevaba. Si quieren pueden verla – Los demás asintieron y siguieron a la enfermera hasta llegar a una especie de sala donde se encontraban varios bebés que podían ser vistos a través de un ventanal muy grande. Ahí está – Les señaló la enfermera.

Yuki se encontraba en una pequeña cuna que llevaba su nombre y sus datos: Yuki Uzumaki, 3200 grs., 49 cms. Todos la miraron y suspiraron de felicidad. Tenten sacó su cámara y comenzó a sacar fotos. La pequeña se encontraba dormida, pero se notaba que estaba completamente bien. Tenía rastros de tener el cabello rubio y la piel muy pálida a pesar de llevar nacida unas cuantas horas.

Ha nacido hace apenas unas dos horas. Para asegurarnos de que estuviera bien, la estuvimos vigilando en otro lugar, pero como ya se encuentra mejor la trajimos para que la conocieran – Sonrió la enfermera.

Señorita, ¿y mi hermana? – Preguntó Hanabi preocupada.

No sé cómo decir esto, pero no se encuentra muy bien… ha perdido mucha sangre – Dijo muy seriamente la chica. Hanabi comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Los demás se miraron preocupados. No te preocupes, tu hermana es muy fuerte y los doctores que le atienden son muy buenos, además su novio no la ha dejado sola – Le comentó la chica a Hanabi. Les avisaré cualquier noticia que tenga – La enfermera se dio media vuelta y desapareció entre los pasillos.

….

Hana... Hanabi… Hinata… - Se repetía el Hyuga. La imagen de su esposa rondaba en su mente. ¿Qué debo hacer? – Preguntó al aire.

….

Es muy tierna y linda – Comentó Sakura, mientras miraba a Yuki. La pequeña traía las mejillas teñidas de un color carmesí.

Se parece mucho a Hina, ¿no creen? – Dijo Ino. Los demás asintieron con la cabeza, tras mirar nuevamente a la pequeña. Mira, Ryoga, ella es mi futura nuera – Le dijo la rubia a su bebé, quien jugaba en los brazos de su padre. Los demás rieron por el comentario.

Ino, ya te dije que es mi nuera – Le dijo Sakura en broma. Ino la miró y sonrió.

¿Qué habrá pasado con Naruto? – Preguntó Sasuke un poco serio.

No lo sé. Hace más de una hora que la enfermera no se aparece por aquí – Respondió Neji.

Hanabi, ¿quieres un jugo? – Preguntó la castaña a su "prima".

Está bien – Respondió con pocas ganas la chiquilla, cogió una de las manos de Tenten y se perdieron por el pasillo.

Les traigo noticias – Mencionó la enfermera que se hacía presente, sorprendiendo a los chicos. Hinata se encuentra en recuperaciones y pronto la podrán ver –

¿De verdad? – Preguntaron al unísono las dos chicas.

Sí, gracias al señor que le donó un poco de su sangre – Comentó la enfermera. Todos le miraron intrigados.

¿Sangre? – Preguntó Sasuke y Neji a la vez.

Sí, en cuanto me fui, me solicitaron pedirles que alguno de ustedes le donara sangre a la señorita Hyuga, pero cuando me dirigía para acá, un hombre me interceptó y se ofreció sin que yo le dijera nada – Dijo con una sonrisa la enfermera.

¿Un hombre? Disculpe, ¿me podría describir al señor? – Dijo Neji muy intrigado.

Seguro… un hombre de cabello castaño y largo, ojos como los de usted y de tez blanca –

Es mi tío – Susurró Neji. Todos asintieron y se miraron sorprendidos. Entretanto otra enfermera se acercó hacía los chicos y le entregó unas hojas a la enfermera.

Parece que ya pueden ver a la señorita Hyuga. Síganme. Sólo les pido que guarden silencio y los bebés no podrán pasar – Dijo la enfermera, entretanto caminaba seguida por los chicos. Y también sólo podrán entrar a la vez máximo tres personas. Son reglas del hospital – Sonrió la chica.

….

¿Se encuentra bien? – Preguntó un hombre a la enfermera que llevaba una bandeja con vendajes.

Por lo que me dijo mi compañera, ahora está en recuperaciones. Así que no se preocupe, ella está bien – Sonrió la enfermera. Disculpe, ¿usted es el padre de la chica? – Hiashi sólo la miró sin enunciar palabra. Claro que lo es, tienen los mismos ojos. Lo siento – Se disculpó la chica. Si quiere puede ir a ver a su nieta, creo que ya se encuentra en maternidad. Es a la vuelta por ese pasillo – Le indicó la chica para seguir con su camino. Hiashi comenzó a caminar en la dirección que le habían señalado. Cuando llegó a su destino se encontró con una sala llena de bebés. Buscó con la mirada a algún bebé que tuviera el apellido Uzumaki hasta que leyó "Yuki Uzumaki".

Es igual a Hinata – Susurró inconscientemente el Hyuga.

Sí, se parece también a mamá – Comentó la chica que se situaba al lado de él. Hiashi miró a su hija con vergüenza. Se suponía que debía de cuidarlas y amarlas, sin embargo lo único que había hecho todos estos años fue hacer que las niñas lo odiaran.

Hanabi… te quiero mucho, no sabes cuánto… lo siento – Le dijo Hiashi a su hija para luego abrazarla. Hanabi recibió el abrazo sorprendida, no obstante se aferró con fuerza a su padre.

Yo también… gracias por ayudar a Hinata – Le dijo la chica. Cuando Tenten y Hanabi volvían de comprar el jugo, escucharon una conversación en la cual una enfermera le agradecía el haber donado sangre para Hinata. Hiashi sólo abrazó más fuerte a su hija. En eso, Naruto entró a la sala completamente vestido verde (llevaba esos trajes que usan los médicos en cirugía). Se acercó a Yuki y la cogió entre sus brazos. Hanabi y su padre, miraron la escena.

"_Me recuerda a mí"_ – Se dijo el hombre. Naruto acariciaba la delicada mejilla de su hija, quien dormía plácidamente en los brazos de su padre. Hiashi soltó a su hija y se retiró del lugar. Hanabi le miró sorprendida y volvió su mirada hacia el rubio. Momentos después llegó Tenten, quien la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la habitación de Hinata.

….

Horas después, los amigos que habían permanecido en el hospital durante una larga jornada, ya se dirigían a sus casas. Neji, Hanabi, Jiraya y Tsunade, quien había llegado en cuanto supo que Yuki había nacido, se despidieron del rubio y se fueron a sus hogares a descansar, prometiendo regresar al día siguiente.

Naruto se encontraba en la habitación dónde se encontraba su novia. Estaba apoyado en la camilla, con la cabeza entre sus brazos. De repente, un ruido le llamó la atención. Hiashi Hyuga abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación silenciosamente. Naruto le miró serio.

¿Qué hace aquí? – Le preguntó desafiante.

He venido a ver cómo está ella – Dijo sereno el Hyuga. A propósito, no quiero pelear – Le dijo, cerrando sus ojos.

¿Entonces? – Preguntó dudoso el rubio, mientras se levantaba de su posición.

Necesito hablar con ella a solas, ¿nos dejas solos? – Pidió el Hyuga, sin cambiar su serenidad.

Bien… sólo le advierto que cualquier cosa que le suceda a mi princesa, no respondo de mis actos – Le aseguró desafiante el rubio para luego salir por la puerta.

Hiashi se acercó a su _hija_. Ella se encontraba acostada en la camilla, con pequeñas conductos que se dirigían a sus dos manos. Se veía cansada, pero feliz. En la cabeza del Hyuga sólo se presentaban pequeños recuerdos de Hana. Hinata era el vivo reflejo de su esposa. Hiashi se inclinó para quedar a la altura del rostro de la morena y le susurró sutilmente.

Te quiero… siento no habértelo dicho antes – Hiashi derramó dos pequeñas lágrimas en el rostro de Hinata, haciendo que esta abriera pesadamente los ojos. Hiashi se secó las gotas saladas y se apartó de ella.

Yo también, papá – Le dijo muy débilmente la morena, mientras volvía a cerrar sus ojos.

…..

Un mes después todos se encontraban en las orillas del lago, celebrando el primer mes de vida de la pequeña Uzumaki.

¿Cuándo volverás? – Preguntó Hinata a su hermana, quien tenía a Yuki en sus brazos. La pequeña tenía sus lindos ojos azules abiertos, mirando atenta cada movimiento que realizaba su tía.

Vendré a mitad de año, tal vez antes. Eso dependerá de las clases – Le respondió la castaña a su hermana. Debía de irse nuevamente con su padre, debido a los negocios de la familia, sólo que esta vez Hiashi le prometió dejarla visitar a Hinata cuando no tuviera clases y para las festividades.

No te veré en más de cuatro meses – Suspiró la morena. Pero, me alegro que puedas venir – Sonrió.

Cuando nos visites, te esperaremos con una fiesta, ¿cierto, chicos? – Preguntó Naruto a sus amigos, entretanto se levantaba de su puesto. Los demás asintieron con una sonrisa.

Sakura le daba de comer a su bebé con la ayuda de Sasuke, Ino tenía su hijo entre sus brazos abrazada de Sai, Tenten estaba recostada en las piernas de su novio y Hanabi jugaba con la pequeña Yuki. Naruto miró a cada uno de sus amigos. ¿Quién imaginaría que una pequeña nueva vida traería consigo tantos problemas, conflictos, pero al fin y al cabo la mayor felicidad del mundo? ¿Y qué gracias a ella, poder ver a las personas que de verdad te apoyan y te quieren, aunque no lo demuestren con palabras?

Naruto, te amo – Le dijo Hinata, tras levantarse y situarse al lado de su novio.

Yo también, mi princesa – Le dijo el rubio para luego cerrar sus palabras con un beso.

Demasiados problemas, ¿no crees? – Sonrió Hinata, mientras veía a su bella hija y cogía la mano de su novio.

Demasiados – Suspiró el rubio, abrazándola muy fuerte. Pero, no los cambiaría por nada – Naruto volvió a posar sus labios en los de la chica.

Oigan, búsquense un cuarto – Les dijo en broma Sai. Naruto le miró molesto y Hinata bajó su mirada avergonzada. Todos rieron por las reacciones y siguieron conversando de este nuevo año que apenas estaba comenzando.

"_Lo más lindo que puede pasar en la vida, es ser padres. Traer una vida al mundo y protegerla de todo mal. Amarla y cuidarla. Enseñarle y reprenderla. En fin, cada pequeña acción que demuestre lo maravilloso que es tener un hijo, con sus complicaciones y satisfacciones". _


End file.
